


Found Wanting

by angedeslarmes



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angedeslarmes/pseuds/angedeslarmes
Summary: Piccolo and Gohan work through their rocky relationships with input from outside influences, secrets, and other typical relationship issues. Explicit sex, light dom/sub roles.





	1. First Days

**Author's Note:**

> *I own nothing  
> *Read and review please, it helps me get better as a writer. Also, there might be mpreg later on, I still haven't quite decided if I want to incorporate it just yet into this story. Also this is complete AU and OOC, so just warning that the Zverse is quite different in this story. :)

I knocked back the shot glass of Bacardi 151 and shivered at the delightful burn that spread through my body. Work had been hell today; we’d lost two patients, both in emergency surgery. One had multiple shot wounds to the torso, and the other had been life-flighted in due to a heart attack, an elderly man. I always felt a sense of failure when this happened, even though it was few and far between that these things happened. My job was high stress but I enjoyed it, I reveled in it, it made my mind sharp and focused so that I didn’t have to think too much when I was alone.   
The bar I always frequented didn’t know much about me and I preferred it that way. No one needed to know what I did for a living, and they didn’t know that one of the most famous doctors in the world was a lonely sap who lived a few blocks away in the seedy part of town in a tiny run-down apartment. I could have afforded better and my mother pushed me towards greatness, but I liked the simple living that a small apartment afforded. I kept it clean and that went a long way in making it livable. Sighing I stood up and shrugged on my coat, grimacing when the cold air hit my face as I stepped outside. I had thrown the money on the counter before leaving like I always did and turned down the usual alleyway that was a shortcut to my apartment. Sidestepping the overflowing waste receptacle I stopped short as I came upon a mugging scene. I stepped into the shadows and observed what was going on before making a split second decision; I needed to take them out. Three against one, and the man on the ground was about to pass out.  
I rushed forward and knocked the first offender out with a single hit to the head, he fell like a sack of bricks and I was onto the next one before he even knew what was happening. I kicked his legs out from under him and broke his wrist before effectively knocking him out, which lead to the third one, who by this time knew I was there and was in a stance that implied he actually knew what he was doing. He was clad in a black leather jacket and a skull mask covering the lower half of his face, black hair swept back with red eyeliner rimming his eyes. I rolled my eyes and got into a defensive stance, and we eyed each other like lions stalking their prey. The man on the ground coughed and looked up at us, and it was then I recognized that telling lavender hair; this was the son of the one and only Bulma Briefs, heiress of Capsule Corporations and Prince Vegeta, the Saiyan that had come to our planet with a small retinue of others a long time ago. I had never met them personally, but Trunks Briefs had been on the news a lot lately because of some scandal involving him coming out as homosexual. People were so close minded anymore.   
The other fighter rushed me and nearly caught me off guard as his fist went sailing towards my face. I dodged at the last second and turned my body so that I was beneath him and to the side a little and slammed both fists into his stomach, knocking him back several feet. He narrowed his eyes at me rushed me again, and we fell into a rhythm of punching and kicking, our breathing coming out evenly; we both knew what we were doing. However, it had been a while since I had had an actual fight instead of just training, and he was slowly gaining on me. I didn’t really want to ascend to Super Saiyan because that would alert the other Z Senshi across the globe that something was going on, however this guy had to have been on some type of drugs that enabled him to fight longer and harder than any normal human. Growling, he ripped off his mask and I stared in horror at the sight that greeted me; in lieu of a mouth there was heavy scarring on the entire bottom half of his face, twisted and grotesque and bright pink in colouring. He shouted some bizarre wording at me and then took off running, and I thanked my lucky stars for that. Sighing, I turned around to help Trunks Briefs up, and he took the hand greatfully.   
“Man, thanks a lot. I was real worried there for a second.” I paused but then accepted the praise. It was odd that the son of Vegeta didn’t know how to fight, but I decided not to go there.  
“It was nothing, don’t mention it.”  
“How can I repay you? Please, I have to repay you somehow. I believe in Karma tenfold, being a Buddhist and all.”  
“You’re Buddhist? I have a close friend who’s a Buddhist monk.” I mused aloud, and he nodded enthusiastically. I never thought that the son of the most influential family in the world would be so…happy.  
“Mhmm, so you probably understand the whole Karma thing…please, I take it very seriously. My father also wouldn’t want me to stay indebted to someone, so…how can I repay you for helping me out?” I sighed heavily; the teen would just not let up on it.  
“Uh…really, just your gratitude is enough, honestly. I’m…kind of well off so I really don’t need anything, I wouldn’t ask for anything for saving someone anyways…” I trailed off and rubbed the back of my head Son’ style awkwardly, laughing nervously.   
“Well…can I at least make sure you get home alright?” I laughed at that.  
“Wow, you don’t let up. Alright alright, but then how would I know that you got home alright?”  
“Oh…uh, I have my…shit, I don’t have my cellphone. That guy took it.” I looked around and started walking, tugging on his arm for him to follow me, and we started off towards my apartment.   
“Here, I’ll let you stay the night at my house and you can use my phone in the morning to call someone to come get you. How is that for repayment?”  
“But that’s you helping me more…you have to think of something better. Tell me, what’s your name?” I paused when he asked that, and looked into his open and guileless face. The kid was an innocent, and the very idea that I, a 27 year old, was now considering teenagers children was telling on how old I felt. Ugh.  
“I’m Gohan. Son Gohan.” I stated simply, and he gasped in recognition.   
“The doctor?” I forgot that the world didn’t know that it was I who defeated Cell still.   
“Er…yes, actually, I am a doctor.” I mumbled to myself and he started chattering on reminding me irresistibly of my younger brother Goten. I smiled to myself when I thought of him. I would be getting to see him in a few days and I was pretty excited about it. I didn’t get to see my family very often since my mother lived in the mountains and was a queen, and my father lived quietly with his mate also up in the mountains. Goten was turning 18 soon so he would likely be moving to the city and I would likely be keeping very close tabs on him. He would probably be moving in with me which meant I would have to get a bigger apartment. Yeesh, the things you did for family. Not that I minded though, it would give me something to look forward to each day, and maybe I wouldn’t be so lonely anymore. The teen beside me quieted down a little bit when we got inside the apartment building since it was late and curfew was in effect. We walked down the peeling white hallways down to the gated elevator and I opened it with my key before punching in the number 3 and we got in. The elevator was slow and loud as it clattered upwards to the third floor, the light inside flickering every so often. He kept quiet when we arrived at the brown door with a tarnished brass number naming it apartment number thirty seven. I pushed my key into the lock and flicked on the light, allowing him entrance before I looked around and shut the door behind us, nearly jumping out of my shoes at the deep baritone voice that came from over by the kitchen that was still in darkness.   
“I was wondering who was with you.”   
“Piccolo?” I asked incredulously, and Trunks was looking from me to the dark kitchen confused. I motioned for him to go on into the living room and told him to make himself comfortable and he did after only a brief moment of hesitation. I’d just saved his life; I could handle any intruder in my house. I turned on the kitchen light and my heart fluttered at the tall Namek leaning casually against my counter.  
“Gohan.” He replied evenly, and I threw my arms around his neck in a tight hug. I hadn’t seen him in several months, and he looked tired but slightly amused to see me. He was wearing some loose fitting jeans and a grey tee, but he seemed slightly different. Worn out. I leaned back so I could look at him properly and his hands slowly moved to hold on to my waist and we stood like that for awhile.   
“I…this is a surprise!” I said joyously, my loneliness evaporating with every second that he was here. Though if I was truthful, it had started evaporating when Trunks and I were walking back to my house.   
“I thought I told you that you needed to get a different apartment. I don’t like you living here.” He frowned at me, and I went to pull away but his grip tightened, forcing me stay put. My hands dropped to his chest and my breath hitched, but I still pouted at his words.   
“I like it here, and besides no one would ever think to look for me here.” I argued.  
“It’s the seedy part of town Gohan, get real.” I rolled my eyes and his hand gripped my face tightly.  
“Roll your eyes at me again, and I’ll make you beg for mercy.” He leaned in close and I couldn’t help the shudder that run up my spine in ecstasy at the thought.   
“Actually, if he didn’t live here, I probably wouldn’t be alive right now.” Trunks voice cut across us Piccolo slowly lowered his hand from my face, turning me around and holding me around my waist possessively. Trunks was looking at the way Piccolo was holding on to me, and decided that he liked what he saw because he raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed and started spluttering out an introduction.   
“Trunks, this is Piccolo. Pic, this is Trunks Briefs. I, uh, saved his life a few minutes ago.”  
“The son of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs needed saving?” Piccolo muttered to the room at large, and Trunks shrugged, not put off by Pic’s grumpy demeanor.   
“I’m a Buddhist, so I refuse to hurt any living thing. I’m very greatful for Gohan, and I will repay him however he sees fit.”  
“I told you, just stay the night and call someone in the morning.”  
“Gohan, I don’t think you know how repayment works.” Piccolo nipped the top of my earlobe and I jumped slightly, surprised as ever at how bold he was with me. Maybe it was because we went for long periods of time without seeing each other, or maybe it was because I was so shy and humble, but Piccolo brought out a side of me that I never showed anyone else. My blatant sexual need was starting to creep up and I forced it down, refusing to embarrass myself in front of Trunks whom I was beginning to think of as a friend.   
“He really doesn’t,” Trunks nodded his head in agreement, and I reached down and pulled Piccolo’s hands apart from where they were clasped across my stomach.  
“Alright you two, quit ganging up on me. Are you hungry Trunks?” I asked him and moved away from Piccolo so that he couldn’t distract me again. He looked startled but then looked down as his stomach growled loudly at the mention of food. I laughed and opened my fridge and set about preparing food, Trunks meanwhile chatting good naturedly with Piccolo, who for his part at least would nod or grunt when asked a question. He wasn’t a man of very many words, until you got alone with him. And unless he knew you very well, then he would keep his words to himself. I started cooking some spaghetti, dicing up the ingredients for the sauce whilst setting the water to boil for the noodles. Spaghetti was easy to make a lot of and fast to cook, so in no time at all the sauce was simmering and the noodles were nearly done.   
“Pic, are you staying the night?” I asked nonchalantly, hoping he would say yes. I turned my head to look at him as he walked over to stand by the counter next to the stove and saw him nod. Trunks meanwhile was still chattering on and I smiled. The night had turned out much better than I had expected and I was quite pleased with myself for making Piccolo wait so long. I knew I would get it sooner or later, but for the while the tension between us was sizzling and I knew the longer he waited the rougher he’d be. I couldn’t contain the shiver that ran up my spine at the thought and nearly spilled the sauce onto myself instead of into the bowl due to my not paying attention. His hand shot out and kept it from splattering me, and I gasped at the near disaster.   
“What?” Trunks asked, clueless. I smiled at him and I told him that dinner was ready, even though it was late. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was about eleven thirty, greatful that I didn’t have to work the next day. I started setting the table, Trunks watching me with interest, and I pulled Piccolo down into one of the chairs next to me.   
“Bon appetite,” I smiled and gestured for him to dig in. He did so with gusto, nearly reminding me of my father before I realized the boy was half Saiyan like I was. My smile grew wider and I leaned back in my seat, the stress of the day gone.  
When he was done eating, I rounded up the dishes and put them all in the dishwasher, starting it before I turned around to face Trunks who was yawning. Piccolo had disappeared into the bedroom and I shivered thinking about what I would walk into.   
“Here, help me pull out this hidabed,” I asked him and we got him set up there on the couch. I handed him the remote to the television and told him he could watch whatever he wanted as long as he kept the volume low. He nodded sleepily and I turned around so that he could get undressed and walked into my room, shutting the door behind me softly. I made it maybe two steps before I was grabbed and pushed onto the bed roughly, and I barely contained the wanting moan that escaped my lips.   
“You made me wait.”  
“He was hungry, Pic, I couldn’t let him starve.” I gasped as he ground his hard-on against my ass and he reached around and tied my wrists with the black scarf we used. He didn’t say anything to that. Instead, I felt him move me so that I was lying on my forearms and grinned when he but the blindfold on me. Kami, but I’d missed him. He slowly tugged my pants down and growled low in his throat when he saw the grey boxers underneath…his boxers that I’d secreted away from him.  
“Gohan. You’ve been naughty.” He whispered hoarsely and a little moan escaped my mouth as he raked his nails lightly over my thighs, playing with the hem of the shorts. Usually I would have stayed submissive, but I was irritated because he’d been gone so long from me and I’d ached for him.  
“Piccolo,” I gasped when he smacked my ass and I spread my legs a little wider, wanting him, needing him. He yanked the shorts down and tugged everything off of me, pushing my shirt up to my chest. He played with my nipples, tweaking them before running his hands back down my stomach muscles and lower to my hip bones, his touch light and expert. We’d been doing this for a long time, and he knew exactly how I liked to be touched. I felt his mouth kissing my tail scar, and I gasped in pleasure when he licked it, going lower to the area in between my cheeks. He bit my flesh, hard. I cried out into the pillow, the sound muffled, but wanting. He reached around and lightly ran his fingertips along my raging erection, and whispered  
“Do you want this?” I tried thrusting into his hand but his grip on my hip kept me from moving too much.  
“Uhn…p-please…” I moaned out, and shivered in delight when he grasped me and started pumping me with his hand. Simultaneously he moved his mouth to my ass and started kissing the very middle, his tongue flitting around the tight ring of muscle there before poking inside. I groaned and shifted my hips so his tongue went further inside me, and he growled. It’d been awhile since I’d even touched myself, so I was truly moments away from exploding onto the sheets. He sensed this and slowed down his hand movement, causing me to want to cry in frustration as I bucked my hips. He gripped my thigh tightly with one hand and continued eating me out, my breathing erratic and hot.  
“P-piccolo…please…” I whined, needing him inside me more and more with each passing moment. He finally took his mouth away from my ass and then I felt his slender pink cock at my entrance. He pushed inside of me slowly at first, letting me get used to his hardness inside of me, and when he felt I was ready he pulled out until he was almost completely out and then slammed into me. I saw stars as he finally started fucking me hard and fast, and the bed creaked under us in complaint. His hips were slamming into my ass, his cock pistoning in and out of me and I became a moaning mess, the pillow barely containing my cries of pleasure. He leaned over me and whispered into my ear if I was ready to take his load, and I nearly sobbed out a yes. He reached around to pump my orgasm out of me, and when I came I felt him release inside of me with a throaty growl. The night was far from over though. Panting, I felt him pull out and he moved me so that I was now straddling his lap. He took off the blindfold so I could look at him and he issued one simple command:   
“Ride me.” I was more than happy to comply as I felt him position himself at my entrance once more. Namekians were infamous for being able to last just as long if not longer than Saiyans could.   
“Oh my gods, Piccolo.” I gasped as he thrust upward into me, and I started moving my hips in time with his thrusts. He put his hands behind his head and I moaned as I got lost in the pleasure that was just him and I, alone. He seemed content to let me ride him into oblivion, so I was surprised when he grabbed my bound hands and forced me forwards onto his chest. He reached down and grabbed my hips and finished us both by thrusting into me, my dick rubbing against our stomachs and exploding all over our skin with nowhere else to go as he came once more inside me with a groan. We paused, panting and rested for a moment or so before he flipped me onto my back and pushed my knees up to my chest. I was so tired, not used to doing this since it had been a long time for us, and I could sense it in him that he only had one more round in him truly before he gave it up for the night. I reached up clumsily to touch his face and he finally untied my hands so that I could hold him.   
“Uhnnn…ah…Pic…colo…”I gasped out as he rammed into me once more. My knees were hooked around his shoulders and I arched my back into him as he picked up the pace. Gods I was getting the fuck of my life and enjoying every second of it.   
“Gohan,” he finally moaned my name instead of growled it, and took us to our last climax together. After he came he thrust one last time before pulling out, hissing at the now tender feel of my tight ass pressing on his penis. We stayed there like that with my legs around his shoulders just panting, getting our breath back and I reached up caressed his beautiful angular face.   
“I should be the one touching you like that,” he said in a husky voice. He always calmed down after sex and I viewed his glorious body as he kneeled above me, his body relaxing during the come down. I slowly unhooked my legs but kept them splayed on either side of him, and he leaned down to kiss me. He was hesitant at first, not used to the romancing side of things as that was my area of expertise, but when I opened my mouth to him he took initiative and we started making out hungrily, needing the closeness of each other. I was so emotional right now that tears were gathering at the corners of my eyes and leaking out down my cheeks and he pulled away quickly when he realized I was crying.  
“Gohan, did I hurt you?” he asked me solemnly.  
“Huh? Oh,” I sat up as he pulled back to sit on his knees, reaching out to touch my face as I wiped at the tears to no avail since more kept coming.  
“I’m just really emotional right now.” He got up off the bed and tugged on my arm signaling to follow him into the bathroom and he started running hot water for a bath. My bathtub could only fit one person laying down or two people if they were sitting on each other, so he got in first and then helped me step in to sit in his lap. I leaned back against his chest and sighed as he absentmindedly swished the hot water around us. It was the moments after sex that I cherished more than anything, when he laid himself bare to me and showed me who he really was. I was able to contain the sobs that were racking my chest and he nuzzled my hair, the connection between us deepening at the action.  
“Promise I didn’t hurt you?” he asked me again in a low voice, concerned. I nodded.   
“I promise, Pic. You didn’t hurt me. I was out of my mind in bliss.” I felt more than saw him smile against my neck as he kissed it and he reached for the loofa so that he could start scrubbing my chest and back.  
“You don’t have to do that, Pic.” I murmured, but he gave me a noncommittal grunt and continued washing me off.  
“I want to. Now, hush and let me care for you.” I smiled and let him wash me off then felt him do the same to himself though a lot hastier. He wanted me to stand up and I was initially confused but then understood when he drained the bath water and started a shower. The hot water did wonders in calming me down, and he pushed me up against the wall and leaned down, brushing his plush lips against mine. I reached up and put my arms around his neck, my eyes lidding as we slowly started making out as the hot water cascaded around us. His tongue slipped in between my lips and I opened my mouth to him, deepening the kiss once more, our breaths mingling hotly. We stayed there for a long time, until the water ran cold, and then got out. He wrapped me into my fluffy white robe and put on his own plain black one that was more like a towel material than mine and we slipped into bed, taking off the soiled blanket and grabbing a clean one in the process. He opened his arms to me and I snuggle up against him, falling asleep fast and stayed asleep, blissfully. I didn’t dream at all that night.  
When I woke up the next morning the sunshine was spilling in on the bed where to my surprise Piccolo was still sleeping peacefully. I reached out and gently touched his face with my fingertips, kissing him gently before slowly disentangling myself from him. Sighing, I bent over and pulled on a pair of sweats and took one of Piccolo’s sweaters from where they were hanging in the closet and left the room, closing the door shut softly behind me. I turned around and was met with a tousle haired Trunks sitting up in the hidabed watching some anime on TV. I smiled at him, already having grown immensely fond of the youth.   
“How did you sleep?” I asked him nicely. He blushed and mumbled something about sleeping pretty soundly, and was curious as to why he was embarrassed.  
“Is something wrong?” I asked, instantly turning into big brother mode. He took a deep breath and turned to me.  
“Does it hurt? The first time?” I blinked, uncomprehending, and then a blush rose into my face as well as I realized he must have heard us last night fucking each other.   
“Uh…a little. I won’t lie to you Trunks, you should have your first time with someone you love and that you know loves you, it doesn’t matter if you’re married to them, but just…if you’re with someone you love you won’t regret it later in life.”  
“Do you?”  
“No, I don’t. I was in love the first time I…when we…uh…” I trailed off and rubbed the back of my head like my father did, and then I sighed.  
“I’m sorry if we kept you up. How about if I make you breakfast that counts as repayment so your karma doesn’t get messed up?” He smiled at me touched my arm.  
“It’s ok, you guys were being quiet, or at least you were, but when he started going to town I don’t think you could help yourself.” I blushed again and was immensely greatful Pic wasn’t in the room to hear this.   
“Well…I haven’t seen him in awhile. You don’t want to hear about us though. Come on, let’s get you something to eat and then I can call a cab for you.” He got out of bed and helped put the blankets on the couch once it was folded back together and I was rushing about the kitchen making him breakfast when the landline rang. Without thinking, I picked up and said   
“Daimao residence, how can I help you?”  
“Gohan?” I nearly dropped the spatula I was using to scramble the eggs when I heard Krillin on the other end.  
“Krillin? What’s up?”   
“How come you said Daimao residence? Actually, don’t answer that I don’t need to know. Hey have you seen the news today?”  
“Mm, no I just got up, why?”  
“You JUST got up?” I rolled my eyes at his tenacity.   
“Talk, Krillin. What’s going on?”  
“Well…there was a murder last night near your house. They’re saying that Trunks Briefs is missing and he’s suspected to be the murderer.” I glanced over at the teen sitting at my table and scoffed.  
“I highly doubt that. He’s a good kid, he wouldn’t kill somebody. Anyways, hey I was hoping you’d call anyways. Pic’s in town and I won’t be able to come over to play cards tonight. Plus, it’s my brother’s birthday in a few days so there’s also that.”  
“I don’t want to know any details, and I was going to tell you that 18 and I and Marron are all going to be going camping this weekend anyways, so we wouldn’t be there.” I laughed and after a few more words with him, I hung up the phone.   
“Well Trunks, you’re not going to believe this but you’re suspected of a murder.” He shot up in surprise.  
“Oh my god. I have to use your phone to call my mom, I’m so sorry Gohan!” I raised an eyebrow at him but handed him the phone and he sat there for over an hour talking to his mom, then his dad, then his lawyers, and considering he had a solid alibi, it seemed that he had gotten into a large mess by just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was stressed out and by the time he’d gotten off the phone I had made a breakfast large enough to feed at least twenty people. I set the table and smiled when I felt Piccolo come up behind me and kiss my neck. He was still squinty eyed at having just gotten up and was looking for a glass to get himself some water.   
“Pic, let me get it.” I rushed in and got him some and he nodded at me and sat down mutely, yawning. It was cute, how domesticated we could act when we weren’t fucking each other’s brains out. Meanwhile, Trunks who had started digging in, was saying that the whole thing was getting cleared up right now. I steepled my hands under my chin and watched him, not eating again which did not go unnoticed by Piccolo.   
“Trunks, why were you in that alley?” I asked him. He paused, swallowed, and then answered.  
“I was trying to make them stop following me. It was one guy at first, the first guy you took out, and then the second guy you took out started following us, so I panicked and ran down that alleyway and was blocked by the masked guy who fell down out of the sky. They took my wallet, watch, and phone, which is fucking awesome naturally.” He rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his still tousled hair, and sighed heavily.  
“I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but it still stands that someone had put out an order to follow me. I don’t know why thought, I’m nice to everyone I meet.” I narrowed my eyes in thought, Piccolo watching me through lidded eyes. He was meditating but I knew he was acutely aware of every single action that was going on the entire apartment complex.   
“Well, you are the son of the most influential family on earth. I am curious as to how you escaped your body guards though, don’t you usually have a retinue of them?”  
“No, not really. Besides, after everything that’s been coming out lately about me…people have kind of been…weird towards me. I don’t understand why, I haven’t changed anything, I’m still the same person, I just…it wasn’t even supposed to happen like that.” He pushed out his chair in frustration and started carrying the now empty pots and pans to the kitchen and started to wash them.   
“You fought last night?” I hesitated at the quiet request from Piccolo.  
“Uh…yeah, he was about to pass out and I stepped in.” Piccolo’s eyes never wavered from mine, and I shrugged.  
“What did they look like? Were any of them wearing any gang signs?”  
“None of the usual ones that I know of…one guy though…”I shuddered when I thought of him. Piccolo raised an eyebrow and I continued.   
“He had a skeleton mask on his lower face, and then he ripped it off showing me intense burn scars I would say, and growled at me then ran off. The other two must have just been lackeys.”   
“Hmm. Then it’s good that I came when I did. You’re moving this week.” I gaped at him but his tone broached no argument.   
“But…this is my home! You can’t just waltz in and out of here and dictate things like that!” I hissed angrily at him. He stood up and leaned on the table, towering over me, and I stood up and gave him an equally hot glare. We were interrupted by Trunks coming back into the room and he seemed nervous.   
“Uh, Gohan? I don’t think I should probably be on my own right now, right?” I shook my head and glanced at Piccolo, sending him a look that said the argument was not over.   
“No. You’re welcome to stay here, I have to go to the store a little later, maybe I could take you home then?” he nodded in agreement then went into the living room to watch more tv. I walked into the kitchen and was backed up into a counter by Piccolo. I knew this was coming. He put a hand on either side of my waist and full on glared me down. Well, two could play at that game. I glared right back at him and opened my mouth to speak when he cut me off first.   
“Gohan, I care about you. In fact, you are the only person on this entire planet that I care about, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t treat yourself so carelessly. I noticed you didn’t eat anything last night, and you didn’t eat anything this morning. What is going on?”   
“Well it’s kind of hard to get down any sort of regular habits in this relationship when you’re gone half the year every year. I haven’t seen you for seven months Piccolo! Seven! Why is it such a problem that I’m living here?”  
“You want Goten to come live with you eventually, right? Well he’s going to need much better than this. You can do better than this Gohan, you make enough to prove it and you have my help as well.” I flushed in anger and tried pushing him away but he was like a metric fuckton of muscle.  
“Don’t make me go Super Saiyan on you, Piccolo.” I warned him, and he sneered, sneered at me!   
“I can take it. Stop acting like a brat.” My mouth fell open as he insulted me that way, and as I drew breath to give my retort, there was a slight knocking on the door. Piccolo let me go to answer it, hot on my heels. When I opened it, there was a reporter standing there.   
“Uh, wrong house!” he squeaked out when he saw Piccolo’s bulk standing behind me, looking menacing as ever. I sighed when I shut the door and turned around to face him.   
“Ok, ok. Say I’m entertaining the thought. Where would you want me to go? Do you even have any suggestions? Moving is not something that can be done with in just a day, Pic.” I folded my arms across my chest and he sat on the table, reclining easily.  
“Gohan, you’re a doctor. You should be where other doctor’s live.”  
“The people that need me are people that live in apartments like these.” I gestured around to the crumbling paint on the walls, a mold spot on the ceiling, and cracks in the linoleum. There was more to this than I was letting on, this had been my first ever apartment, it was where he and I had fucked for the first time and decided to be in a relationship, and I had lived here for several years now. He sighed heavily.  
“I understand that this is where the people need you, but I’m being selfish and I want you safe. I can’t always be around to make sure you’re ok.” I wished I knew what he did for a living, considering he was nearly seven foot one and green. I narrowed my eyes but then flumped down into a chair in exasperation. I heard gunshots go off in the distance, a baby crying down on the first floor, and a fight breaking out down on the street. I sighed thinking maybe he was right just as we heard a thud against the door followed by what sounded like a violent scuffle outside the door. It escalated to the point when someone started banging on the door demanding to be let in. Fuck that, I thought to myself. Piccolo held out his hand keeping me from getting up, and Trunks bolted into the kitchen wide eyed. Piccolo put a finger to his lips and pointed to the window, and I nodded.   
“Trunks, can you fly?” I whispered to him, and he nodded his confirmation.   
“Good.” Piccolo opened the window so that we were out on the balcony and we took off as the sounds of the scuffle outside the door turned into a straight up brawl. We flew up to the roof of the building and chilled there for a bit while Piccolo flew back down to check on the apartment.   
“Aren’t your parents worried about you?”  
“I told mom I was in a safe place and not to worry, plus she wants me out of the public eye right now. She asked about where I was staying and I said I was staying with a doctor.” I noticed suddenly that I was barefoot and it was cold outside, since it was mid-October. I was also still a little sore from my romp with Piccolo the night before, thus I was starting to get cranky when he finally showed up back on the rooftop looking very angry.  
“Gohan, next time I tell you to do something you’d better damn well do it.” I rolled my eyes and he strided forward quickly as I shot up to take him on.  
“Maybe if you-” my protest was muffled by him pulling me into his embrace tightly and asked me if I had anywhere else to stay.  
“However,” he cut me off, “look who’s here to see you.” He moved out of the way and lo and behold there was Goten standing there grinning sheepishly. Before I could open my mouth however, he looked past me as Trunks spoke up.  
“’Ten?”  
“Trunks!” he breathed, and ran to Trunks so fast he was a blur.  
“Well hi to you too, little brother,” I harrumphed in protest as they started making out furiously.  
“Looks like a good idea.” Piccolo nudged my shoulder, and I growled.  
“Don’t even think about it. OI! You two quit it!” With some effort they pulled away from each other and turned to me, Goten grinning and Trunks blushing furiously.  
“How did you meet Trunks, Gohan? Is he one of your patients?” he asked me curiously.  
“No, I saved his life. How did YOU meet him?”  
“I’m his boyfriend, dummy.” He rolled his eyes at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and I frowned before being swept off my feet by Piccolo. I was about to protest when he asked me if I could feel my feet, and I realized I couldn’t so we all flew back down to my apartment and settled in the living room. Piccolo placed me on the couch and fetched a blanket since I realized I was shivering, and then stood up against the wall observing everything as usual. Goten and Trunks sat opposite me in a the living chair with Goten nuzzling Trunks’ neck. Trunks, for his part, looked both parts happy and embarrassed.   
“Alright you guys, start talking. I want to know everything.”

It was a few hours later when they got done telling me how they’d met and I sighed, thinking that now I would have two Saiyans to feed. Not that I could say I really minded since I had been missing Goten fiercely. Piccolo had leaned down and whispered in my ear at one point that he was going to go meditate in our room and I nodded, listening intently to what they were saying.  
“God, Goten you sure know how to pick ‘em.” I muttered, and Trunks blushed.  
“Wow, rude.”  
“I did not mean it that way. I meant that you always go for the rarest individual. It’s just a knack you have.”  
“You’re one to talk. Have you even told dad yet about you? Does he even know you’re fucking his oldest enemy?” I blushed crimson.  
“I…it’s complicated, between us. He wouldn’t approve.” I rubbed the back of my head and muttered but he still heard it, and he decided he must have been too harsh because he made Trunks get off him and he came over to sit on the coffee table by me. I hugged my knees to my chest and tears stung my eyes at the thought of that confrontation. Piccolo had hurt dad a long time ago, in a way that could never be forgiven according to my dad. He wouldn’t talk about it, so I always assumed something had either gone on between them or he had murdered someone my dad cared about. I never asked Piccolo and I knew I could never tell my father about us.  
“Because of who it is, or because you’re gay? Because let me tell you Gohan, I was going to come out at my birthday this weekend.”  
“Well shit, I’m glad I found out beforehand. Even though dad is the biggest uke on the face of the earth, I wonder what he’ll do when he founds out who you’re dating. I mean no disrespect to you as a person, Trunks. I just mean that you’re kind of famous.” Trunks blushed and moved over to sit by me.  
“Gohan, I had no idea you were related to Goten. He told me his older brother was a successful doctor, but I had no idea…” Goten was obviously the dominant in this relationship, I thought to myself as Trunks was making himself small and Goten was leaning back casually on the coffee table. Well, someone in our family of gay men had to be, I scoffed internally.  
“It’s ok, I’m not mad, I’m scared for Goten’s sake. Your father is not someone well known for his patience.”   
“Well…from what he’s told me about our home planet…male/male relationships were actually pretty common. In fact, my uncle Tarble is in a relationship with one of our guards, Turles. And Broly found a mate a long time ago whom I’m pretty sure is your dad from what Goten has said.” We both nodded in unison and then smirked at each other. Poor Goten had had to hear way more of their intense fuck sessions than he strictly wanted to.  
“Hey, Goten, not to change the subject or anything, but did you still want to move in with me?”  
“Here?” he curled his lip up and I pouted at him.  
“God, not you too. Pic’s been on me about moving.”  
“Hey, I’ll help you move if I get to help pick the place.” He grinned evilly and I rolled my eyes.  
“Uh oh, better watch out Gohan, when he gets that look on his face you know you’re in for it.”  
“Yes I know that, thank you Trunks.” Trunks was laughing though and a begrudging smile showed up on my face. I could finally feel my toes so I whisked the blanket back and asked Goten if he was hungry. He nodded enthusiastically and I got up and went to the kitchen to start dinner, since it was around four o’clock in the afternoon by this point. I knew better than to look, but I glanced into the living room and saw them making out intently on the couch. Smiling I went back to work and eventually I had a delicious meal going. I didn’t intend on eating anything but wasn’t going to bring attention to it. I got my laptop from my bag hanging up by the door and set it up on the counter so I could start looking up apartments. I got sucked in pretty soon and was so intent on my search that I forgot all about the food cooking and shrieked when I felt something run a hand up my back.   
I spun around to come face to face with Piccolo, who looked thoroughly unamused. He was wearing black sweats and grey sweater, and I put my hand on my rapidly beating heart to try and get it to slow down before I smelled something burning.  
“Oh shit!” I swore and spun around to start taking pans off the heat and luckily I saved everything in time. I put my hands on the oven handle and leaned against it, Piccolo coming up behind me and holding me from behind.  
“You’re too distracted. What’s on your mind?” he kissed my neck and held onto my hips securely, and I closed my eyes as he continued kissing a line down my neck to my shoulder. The sweater I was wearing was his so it kind of slid down on one side, granting him greater access to the bite mark he’d given me a long time ago. It was during the first time we’d ever had sex, and he’d bit me to claim me as his. I gasped a little as he ground my ass against his hardened cock and moaned a little at the contact. He raked his teeth across the open area of my shoulder before pulling away and making me turn around to face him.   
“A lot,” I said in answer, and it was the truth. He glanced over to my computer and saw what I had been so intent on earlier. He leaned his head down just barely, making me raise the rest of the way to meet his kiss, and for a few moments we were in uninterrupted bliss before…  
“Uh, not to cut in, but I’m starving Gohan.” Goten’s voice cut across us and I pulled away from Piccolo in bemusement.  
“You little shit, how long were you standing there?” I bantered in that way that siblings do with him as Piccolo backed away from me, staring me down hungrily. Goten saw the look he was giving me and decided to ignore it instead focusing on his stomach.  
“Long enough,” he teased, and I made him set the table while I got the food set up. Before I left to sit down, Piccolo grabbed my arm and leaned in close to whisper to me  
“I want you to eat this time. Don’t argue with me Gohan, just do it.” I opened my mouth to protest but with one swift, searing kiss he let me go and that was that. Kami, but that man had a way with words. We all sat down and chatted good naturedly, and this time I didn’t have to pull Piccolo into the seat next to mine, he sat on his own with a glass of water.   
I put a small portion of food onto my plate and ate slowly, little bites, but I really wasn’t feeling it. I was only forcing myself to eat because Piccolo wanted me to and I wanted to make him happy, or at least pleased.  
“So, I have to ask Gohan, does Piccolo actually live here?” Goten inquired around a mouthful of rice and steak.  
“Yes, he does, when he’s not out of town working.” I replied evenly, my tone broaching no more questions on the subject, but Goten would not be deterred.  
“One more question and I’ll shut up about it, how long?” he asked, and I sighed.  
“Since Videl left.” Goten fell silent and it grew a little awkward, but Trunks looked confused.   
“And he wears normal clothes?” he asked with a hint of hilarity in his tone and I put my head in my hands.  
“Yes, Goten, he does, but you know you could ask him that since he’s sitting right here with us.” My voice was muffled and I heard Piccolo snort in amusement. I glanced up at him and the tips of his sensual plush mouth were quirked up in a smirk. He usually wore a black beanie when he was home, and after glancing at his head quizzically, he moved his eyes over to Trunks and there it sat on his head. My mouth formed an ‘o’ and he smirked again. Goten opened his mouth to say something, and I knew where this was headed.  
“No sex talk during dinner.” He deflated and Trunks sniggered at him. I took a few more bites and then pushed my plate away, Piccolo narrowing his eyes at the action.   
“I assume you’re staying the night?” I asked as somewhere in the distance another gun shot went off. He grinned.   
“Oh yeah, you’re not getting rid of me that easily. Besides, I want to look at those emails you sent me earlier. I need your laptop though.” I rolled my eyes. I was becoming too predictable.   
“You know, one of these days I’ll surprise you all and become unpredictable.”   
“No you won’t.” Piccolo’s even baritone voice cut across and we all laughed. Smirking, I made Goten help me do clean up and then ushered him out into the living room to help me make their bed. I eyed him evenly, eventually he looked up and nodded, knowing what I was mentally trying to tell him. No sex without a condom on. I didn’t have to worry about that since Piccolo wasn’t human, but then again neither were the rest of us. Trunks giggled when Goten squished in next to him and turned on the laptop.  
“Goten, no porn either. I don’t want viruses on that.” I said around a yawn, unamused. Piccolo came up behind me and we all said our goodnights before he and I disappeared into our bedroom. I slipped out of my shirt and dropped the sweats to the ground before crawling onto the bed, glancing over my shoulder at Pic with a ‘come hither’ look. He smirked then stripped, stalking over to me.  
“You’re really wanting round two with company over?” he leaned over my naked backside and pressed his long hard length in between my ass cheeks. I pushed up against him and nodded, moaning softly when I felt his calloused fingers gently encircle my cock which was rapidly becoming erect.   
This time we used the gag because the force with which he took me made me gasp loudly.  
“You’re going to need it,” he said before tying it around my mouth and pulling my hair so hard that my neck was exposed and my head went far back. I grabbed onto the headboard and felt him slam in to me, his cock slick with precum and I knew I wouldn’t last long like this. I always got off when he dominated me completely and utterly. When we had rough sex like this, it was our way of making love to each other. It was hard, fast, and ruthless, and I loved every second of it. I gasped loudly and pushed my hips back to meet him at each hard thrust, and he groaned out in a guttural tone that he was close. He still had my head pulled back and was slightly standing behind me, a move I’d only ever seen perfected in porn videos. Fuuuuck…  
“Mmf…uhnnn!” I moaned around the bandanna in my mouth, and suddenly he was bearing down on me harder and faster, grinding his orgasm deep inside of me.  
“Mmf…Gah!” I sobbed as his hand pumped me fast and I came all over the sheet, writhing against him, grinding his cock deeper inside of me. He gasped and then forced my chest down to the bed, hiking my ass into the air and spreading my legs wide.  
“You want this?” he put a hand on either side of my head and I nodded quickly, breathing hard around the cloth that was now damp. He reached down and massaged my cheeks before smacking them hard. I gasped at the sudden sting, but then he would rub the area and massage it before smacking again.   
“P-pleeth,” I moaned desperately, the word being mangled by the gag. He smirked, and then raked his nails down my back hard enough to draw a thin line of blood, and I gasped at the pain. Then he leaned forward and licked it up, his saliva healing the wounds, and he poked his hard tip into my soft hole.   
“Piccolo,” I moaned again, his name able to come out ungarbled. He slowly pushed into me, holding onto my hips with one hand and bracing himself against the bed with the other.   
“Gohaaaaan,” he drawled out, his voice dripping with lust as he sunk himself into me slowly again. Ah, gods I wanted this man to fuck my brains out. Leaning over me, he whispered hoarsely into my ear, “You’re mine, only mine, from now until eternity. Got that?” I nodded, whimpering slightly at the words and loving him more. At that moment I didn’t care that he’d been gone for so long, only that he always returned, he would always come home to me. I loved him with my entire being, I belonged utterly and completely to him, I would do anything for him if he only asked it of me.   
“My slutty doctor.” He smirked and suddenly slammed inside of me, hitting that spot that only he knew about. I gasped hard, seeing stars, and I came instantly and wildly, bucking my hips against him and the bed, riding out my orgasm as I felt him shoot his second load of the night.   
“Gah…I luff you…” I moaned, and he pulled out slowly, kissing my back as he went limp.   
“I love you, Gohan.” He acknowledged my feelings with a kiss to my neck and then took out the gag in my mouth, turning me around to collapse into his lap. I kissed him passionately, my love for him spurring me on, and knowing I would fight for this, fight for us if I had to.   
His arms circled around my waist and he held me there until I fell asleep, smiling into his warm forest-green skin.


	2. Rising Tensions

The next morning when I woke up Piccolo wasn’t there however there was a note on the nightstand that said he’d gone out to get something to fill my fridge back up. I smiled and sat up, stretching my arms and yawning in an almost feline act. I pulled back the blankets and shivered slightly as the cold air caressed my skin and walked to the dresser that was inside the closet that had no doors. Smiling to myself I pulled on a pair of grey sweats that belonged to my significant other and then a black tank that actually belonged to me. Smirking, I tied one of the black ties around my left ankle to keep myself focused; a naughty secret that wouldn’t be found out until later. I threw on a cardigan and hastily buttoned it up as I heard movement in the next room over, the cream colour clashing with the rest of my outfit.   
I opened my bedroom door and padded lightly into the living room, seeing my ruffian brother slowly kissing his lavender haired counterpart awake. Goten grinned up at me as I came and stood behind the back of the hidabed, frowning at him.  
“Leave the poor boy alone, thug.” I jibed at him. He smirked but decided that he would because he stood up and adjusted his cotton black boxers before throwing on some pants. I smiled despite myself since I really had missed him. His black hair stood up in wild spikes just like our fathers did, and his kohl black eyes were rimmed with smudged eyeliner. His favourite colour was black; as apparent in the midnight skinny jeans he shimmied into. Giving a feline yawn and stretch similar to what I had done moments ago, he turned around and faced me.   
“Come sit with me, I want to look at houses with you.” He covered up his boyfriend with the blankets and sat down next to him, tugging at my arm as he did so.  
“Oh alright, fine. But only until Piccolo gets back.” I grumbled, but I knew he saw right through me. I delicately stepped over the back of the couch and settled down with a slight ‘oomph’ before pulling the laptop over to us. My pager was sitting on the coffee table which was momentarily pushed up against the far wall; if work needed me I would hear it in time. We leaned in so that our sides were touching and perused several apartments that looked promising.  
“This one is three beds, three baths, on the north side of town.”  
“Mm, it’s too close to Capsule Corporation for my taste. What about this one, ‘artistic bungalow with two bed, one and a half bath, twelve hundred square feet’?”   
“You would notice that one. It’s cute, but it’s too near the ocean. Remember squall weather?”  
“Good point. Hey, here’s one…” the morning progressed with us debating houses and apartments, and we finally settled on one just as sleeping beauty woke up.  
“Mornin’,” he yawned. Goten reached over and slid his hand down his stomach in greeting before kissing him on the nose. I rolled my eyes and thumped Goten on the head before they got sexual. Apparently, and Trunks had recently told us this, rampant sexuality was common amongst Saiyans. We were a pack-like culture, and liked sleeping in big beds to be close to one another. I did feel happier being close to my brother and Trunks like this, and wondered what the future would hold for them.   
“What are you guys doing today?” I asked them as my pager went off and I jumped up to go look at it.  
“Oh, I don’t know, I really should take him home, but I kind of like keeping him hostage like this.”  
“Well you know you’re welcome to stay here as long as you like, I miss having you around.”  
“Pretty soon you won’t ever get rid of me,” he said evilly, and I rolled my eyes as I set my pager back down, noting that nothing important was going on at work. Trunks piped up suddenly.   
“Gohan, do you mind if I use your shower? I really need one.” I nodded my head and Goten looked him up and down like he was a piece of meat.  
“Want some company?”  
“NO, Goten!” I yelled, and he sniggered as Trunks blushed crimson. As he shuffled out of the room quickly, I rounded on my younger brother.  
“Goten, you can’t do that to him. He’s a virgin.”  
“Ugh, don’t I know it. I’ve never felt a pull to someone so strongly before. I don’t just want to have sex with him though, I want to make him mine completely.” I shivered at the words because they echoed my sentiments towards Piccolo, except that in our relationship he was the dominant one. He ran his hand through his hair roughly as he said it and I looked at him quizzically.   
“So, he’s not just another lay for you?” he paused and frowned, then shook his head slowly.  
“No, he’s not. I really do care about him, Gohan. I want…I want to make him happy. But damn if I don’t have my work cut out for me. His family already doesn’t like me, I can tell.” My eyes widened in shock.  
“You’ve met them already?” He snorted in derision at my surprise.  
“No, not hardly. But I know they’ll hate me. They’ll take one look at me and deem me weak and irresponsible. Just another drug addict that needs rehab.” He sat down on the couch and I walked over to him and knelt by him, whining submissively.   
“Goten, don’t think of yourself like that. If you really feel that strongly about him, then it’ll work out.”  
“Like you and Piccolo?” he regarded me like a lion with prey, and I breathed in sharply. I had been waiting for this conversation to happen ever since he first got here.   
“That’s different, and you know it.”  
“I really don’t think so, ‘han. He’s dad’s mortal enemy. He killed his best friend and nearly killed dad. Look, I’m not judging what you and him do ok, I’m just trying to be realistic.” My cheeks were flaming in rage from the scorn dripping from his mouth, and I stood up fast.  
“Goten, you’re out of line. I love him!” My mouth was set in a firm line, and if it were anyone else he would have taken the hint, but this was Goten. He stood up as well.  
“You know dad won’t like it, Gohan.”  
“I don’t care what dad likes and doesn’t like, it’s my life not his. I’ve been with Piccolo for three years now-”  
“You know what he is, right? Don’t you know what he does for a living? He murders people! He’s a murderer for hire!” we were standing with our chests touching, and our hands clenched in fists.  
“You don’t know that! How dare you accuse him of that?”  
“Man, you’re whipped if you can’t see it.” I pushed my hands into my hair and pulled hard. With some effort, I calmed myself down.  
“I will ignore the fact that you hate him just as much as dad does apparently, but please, please, don’t talk about him like that in front of me.” Ignoring the ‘whipped’ statement entirely, I pleaded with him. He threw his hands in the air and walked away a little bit, and I followed him emitting a high whine. How ridiculous that the older brother was submissive to the younger, but I just wanted everything to be ok. I didn’t want Goten to hate Piccolo, I wanted him to see him how I saw him. He was beautiful, his ethereal angular features set typically in a frown, his lush lips pouting, his long ears intently listening to everything, and his lithe warrior’s build…and he was kind when you got past his rough exterior. Why was I the only one that saw it? Up until recently, Krillin was the only one who knew about us. Yesterday was the first time that Goten had spent any amount of time with us in the same room, and luckily he’d kept his hatred at bay. Goten suddenly whipped around and faced me, and his expression was sad.  
“Prove to me that you’re happy then. You’re not eating, and I know that if you showed me your wrists I would see fresh cuts. You’re depressed Gohan, what am I supposed to think?” tears stung my eyes and I couldn’t help the emotions that caused them to run hotly down my cheeks.  
“He leaves on business, ok? And I get lonely…because when he’s here, with me, I feel complete.” He snorted, not believing the ‘business’ line for a moment, but he seemed willing to try for my sake. In truth, I didn’t know what he did, and I didn’t really believe that ‘business’ was good, however it helped pay the bills and he was always happy to come home to me.  
“Goten…I love him…” I took his hand and sniffed, trying to hold back the tears and losing. This was the scene the Trunks walked in on, his lavender tail coiling itself around his waist. Goten and I didn’t have them, but Trunks somehow did. Mine had been cut off a long time ago, as had my father’s and Goten’s. I was a little envious of his but also knew it would have been an inconvenience in a fight. He halted in his tracks and looked scared, but I hastily wiped the tears away as Goten moved away from me wordlessly, off for his turn in the shower. I knew he’d need time to adjust to this, and I turned away from Trunks rubbing my eyes furiously trying to stop crying.  
“Gohan…I’m sorry for interrupting. I didn’t mean to.” He sounded scared, and I sniffled again before mumbling to him  
“It’s fine…we were done anyways.”  
“Are…are you guys still going to live with each other?” I sighed and leaned my head back, unable to look at the lavender youth standing off to the side, his head tilted curiously and tail wringing itself silly.  
“We’ll be fine, he just needs time to think about it. It’s not like it’s an easy thing for him to accept.” I finally got a hold of myself and turned around, trying to plaster a grin on my face.  
“Enough of this, you’ll be told everything sooner or later, but for now, I bet you’re hungry, yeah?” he nodded hesitantly and walked towards me, sniffing the air. Why was he acting like this?  
“I’m not used to being around so much emotion. The first morning you smelled strongly of sex and love, but now it’s…dark, somehow. Upset. I don’t know.” He shrugged and then walked away, his tail swishing behind him. I rubbed at the place on my forearm where there were recent scars. Not recent enough to still be stinging, but recent enough that they were angry and red. I hung my head in shame when Goten came back out, his hair dripping slightly, gripping a wadded up shirt in one hand and wearing nothing but a loose pair of jeans. I didn’t roll my eyes this time and watched as he bent over Trunks at the table and kissed him softly. Goten was never usually this way with his boyfriends/lovers.   
I walked into the kitchen and started cracking eggs and Goten threw his shirt on before coming in to help me.  
“Just…give me time to adjust to this, ok? We were warned against him our whole lives…I nearly attacked him yesterday when he opened your door. I want to know everything about him, from your point of view, but later. For now, I’ll help cook.”

The next couple of days went smoothely, and Goten didn’t bring up the issue of me not telling him about Piccolo and I until the eve before his birthday. He was rushing around putting stuff in his bag and ordering Trunks about who obeyed each whim dutifully; he was going home so that he could help set up for his party. Trunks didn’t have anything technically since he’d originally been rescued, and he’d been using mine and Goten’s clothes.   
I got home after five o’clock that day and I was beat. It had been a long day, only at least today I hadn’t had to be on ER duty.   
“Ten, please don’t forget to wear a helmet. I don’t understand why you don’t just fly like the rest of us anyways,” I said tiredly as I sat down at the table and gingerly slipped out of my work shoes. Damn but my feet were sore, worse than usual.   
“One, it’s easier to discreetly get in and out of the city by riding a motorcycle. Two, Trunks will be wearing the helmet not me.” I was too tired to argue with that logic, so I just shrugged and laid my head down on the table while they got the last few items that had somehow gotten strewn all over my house. Goten and I had decided on an apartment and I would be calling them within a week to start the move. I watched them through tired eyes as they approached the door, and Goten leaned down to give me a hug.   
“See ya tomorrow, yeah?” he asked, and I nodded mutely, giving Trunks a brief smile. Tomorrow would be a big day for all involved.  
“Yeah, and Goten? Not a word about me and Piccolo. I’ll tell dad when I’m ready.” He nodded, then looked around as if he didn’t already know that Piccolo was out at the moment on my bed.  
“Hey, before I go, I just wanted to say that I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I don’t want you to feel isolated from me because of this. It might take some more time to completely sway me, but I just…we’ve always been close, ‘han, and I don’t want that to get-” he didn’t get to finish because I had stood up and pulled him into a tight hug, tears threatening to pour down my face. Why the hell was I so emotional all the time now?  
“’Ten, I love you. I really do.” It was all I said to him but he nodded, knowing what I meant. They left soon after that and the house became eerily silent.  
“Ugh. I am not cooking tonight. Pizza it is.” I went to the phone and dialed my favourite pizza parlour and they told me they’d be here in thirty minutes. Smiling I hung up the phone and took off my doctor’s jacket before a pair of strong alien arms encircled my waist snugly. My smile widened as he buried his nose in my neck. I leaned into him and closed my eyes, enjoying it being just us for now.  
“You smell delicious.” He murmured and nipped the top of my ear. I flinched a little but knew he was being gentle.   
“I smell like death and urine,” I laughed, and he turned me around and pushed me onto the counter. Wrapping my legs around his waist I smiled and we started kissing leisurely.   
“Not to me. I think I would know what death smelled like. And the other, well, I’ve lived with you long enough to understand what that is. And you certainly do not smell that way either.” He countered and I giggled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my lips moved over his playfully, teasing him. In the beginning it would have irritated him, but as we grew closer he’d come around to my playful nature. He opened his mouth and nipped my lip, making me inhale sharply. His eyes spoke that he wasn’t playing around, and I felt him grind against me. Opening my mouth to him instantly when he crushed our lips together, I whined in the back of my throat and tightened my thighs, drawing him in closer with my legs.  
“I want you right now. We may not make it to the bedroom this time.” He whispered huskily into my ear. I nodded, lust beginning to cloud my mind, and he fucked me on the kitchen floor. Hard. We’d just finished when there was a knock on the door and my brain scrambled to think about who it could be before I remembered the pizza. Piccolo was already up pulling his pants back up, but kept his shirt off. My clothes were in tatters on the floor and as he paid and shut the door I slowly stood back up again.   
We inhabited the same chair, me sitting on his lap naked, and visited while I ate. Absentmindedly he turned my arm over and ran a finger up the scars that were slowly fading away. He regarded me quizzically.  
“Gohan?” he asked, not understanding why I would hurt myself, and how anyone else would have hurt me in such an odd way without him knowing. I blushed and knew there was no escaping it…he’d found out, there was no point in keeping it from him. Swallowing, I said   
“I…it’s the same reason that I don’t eat. I get so stressed out from work, seeing…so many troubles each day, that I just…I don’t have you to talk to often times, because you’re always gone. This is the only way I found that I could cope. It eats me up inside, Pic.” I turned my face away from him, but he was genuinely concerned about me.  
“Gohan, I told you that I love you and care about you. If something is hurting you, why wouldn’t you tell me?” his low tone broke over me and I felt the tears coming. Oh boy, here we go, I thought drolly.   
“Because you’re always gone, Pic! I don’t care that you have to leave for work, but I just…sometimes I get so lonely by myself and all of the concerns and agony of my patients at work just swirl around in my head for hours, and I always feel worse on days where I lose one. I’m supposed to help people, not lead them to their deaths!” I breathed out vehemently, and he stroked my face, carefully bringing it back to look at him. Our noses were almost touching and my resolve broke. Tears started flowing out of my eyes onto my cheekbones and down to my neck, hot and fast.   
He held me close and rocked me as I turned my face into his neck and bawled like a stupid baka. Every ounce of loneliness that I had been feeling the night that I’d saved Trunks came back full force and I started scratching at the scars, itching to open them again. I was a failure, a bad doctor, I didn’t deserve to be in control of their cares.  
“Gohan, listen to me. You are the best doctor in the entire world. People talk about you far and wide because you’re good at what you do; when other doctors would give up you go and find the answer. I’m sorry I leave for so long at a time, but please don’t beat yourself up over these things.” I nodded and he pulled away from me slightly to look at me searchingly. Three years we’d been together now and we were finally becoming more of a stable couple than just a fucking one. He held his warm hand on my side and encouraged me to eat more, and soon the entire pizza was gone. I offered him some knowing that his people did occasionally eat however he declined.   
We sat there for a long time, discussing certain options for what I could do in the future for loneliness. I glanced up at the clock and gasped a little when I saw the time, being well after midnight and I had to work early the next day. He stood up and carried me to bed, where I fell asleep nearly immediately feeling safe in his arms. 

I walked up the rolling green hill to the house that sat on top just inside the tree line. They lived there that way they could see any approaching enemies, but I wasn’t one. Ha, I could already sense all their ki’s inside. I grinned when I felt Trunks inside already, and I raised one hand to the door and was getting ready to knock when I heard feet pounding on the floor inside and it was suddenly thrown wide open and Goten’s smirking face greeted me.   
“Hey ‘han. Glad you could make it.” I glared him down, but then laughed and pulled him into a tight hug. When he released me I was able to get a good look around the main room of the house; the living room sitting immediately to the right as you walked in with a couch and two love seats seated around in a semi-circle formation around a fireplace with a burgundy throw rug covering the wooden planks in between, and plain brown coffee table. Then there was the roughhewn table sitting immediately to the left, right underneath a window looking out over the scenery I had just walked through. There was a counter and an open concept kitchen, and then in the middle of the opposite wall was a doorway leading directly into my dad and his mates’ room which had a connecting bathroom with the other room in the house, which was Goten’s. They had eventually put a door leading out of Goten’s room and build him his own bathroom, but now since he was going to be moving out soon, they would change it to something else. Who knew what. Broly, his mate, was sitting peacefully on the couch sipping at a cup with a hot liquid that looked like tea inside it, and he was wearing his traditional Saiyan armour as usual. He never gave that up, and I noticed, thankfully, that he was wearing the headband that would keep him from mounting my dad. He’d been cured of his insanity long ago, however as with all things scientific, it manifested itself to intense sexual desire when he took it off. Right now he was submissive and calm, and would be until later that night. I didn’t want to think about what would happen then, they were my parents for crying out loud. Trunks was sitting anxiously on one of the loveseats and my dad was leaning up against the wall in his typical orange gi. His wild black hair stood up in proud spikes all around his head, and one bang naturally fell in front of his eyes. He smirked as I came in, but I wouldn’t let him get away without a hug from his eldest.   
“Jeez, dad, you’d think there was a death in the family.” I rolled my eyes at him and he smacked me upside the head for it. Grinning sheepishly I sat down next to Trunks and nudged him with my shoulder, nearly forgetting that this was supposed to be the first time meeting him. Broly saw the action and narrowed his eyes at us, but didn’t say anything, mercifully.   
“Alright, Goten, everyone’s here, now what’s the surprise. I swear to Kami if you’re about to come out to us, you really shouldn’t worry about if we’ll accept you or not.”  
“It’s not that I’m worried about. It’s him.” He pointed in our direction and my blood ran cold for a horrifying second before I realized he was pointing at Trunks.  
“Goten. You should be careful before choosing a mate,” Broly uttered so quietly we almost all missed it. Broly was a full blooded Saiyan and so could smell things like mates or whatnot. It was really complicated and not every full blooded Saiyan was capable of that, thank kami or else I would have been found out years ago. Broly sipped at his tea and the corners of his lips quirked as Goten looked like a bomb just went off. The tip of Trunks’ tail was twitching agitatedly against his navel where it was laying across his stomach, and I swallowed. Here it comes, I thought, the sex talk.   
“I only mean that if you get carried away and things happen, then you are responsible for him in every way. According to Saiyan culture and law.” He finished drinking his tea and dad looked away from his mate. It must have been awhile since they’d done it, because he looked like he needed a good lay. Goten was looking shell shocked at Broly and I just smiled to myself. Typical of a Son’ gathering. Trunks looked like he was going to die any moment, and then shockingly it was my dad who came to the rescue.  
“I’m sure they won’t get into anything prematurely. Sex is one thing, mating is another. They’re not stupid.” Broly didn’t look convinced but serenely folded his hands onto his lap and looked up at Goten as he walked to stand over by the fireplace. His warm brown eyes looked over Goten, flicked to Trunks, and then he nodded to himself before getting up and walking into the kitchen softly. He was so graceful and lithe, a perfect match for my father. Broly opened the oven and something delicious smelling wafted over to us, and we all three looked at each other like heaven was in the room with us.   
“We made enough for us all, surprisingly though it barely all fit into the fridge.” Dad said before he walked into the kitchen to help his mate dish everyone up. I nudged Goten ahead of me, then Trunks, then made up the rear. Pretty soon we were all seated around the table eating and chatting amicably, and it didn’t take much time at all for dad and Broly to warm up to Trunks and vice versa.   
I caught Goten’s kohl rimmed eye and nodded, to which he smiled in return. The night had gone surprisingly well.

Later, we three boys were sitting around the fireplace, dad and Broly having disappeared to bed sometime ago.   
“That wasn’t so awful,” I started out, and then grinned before Goten could interrupt, “except for the part where Broly called you out on practicing safe sex!” I chortled to myself and Trunks suppressed a grin while Goten growled. He was wearing a plain black tee and grey jeans with white socks. Trunks was wearing some nonsensical graphic tee and blue jeans, looking every bit the cute nerdy boy in contrast to my punk brother. I sighed. They matched each other well, and at least they had gotten a good reception.  
“Shutup, Gohan.” Goten groaned. “You’re just lucky it wasn’t you.” He muttered, and it shut me up quickly.  
“We’re not talking about that here, Goten.” I growled warningly. He shrugged, not wanting to engage in a fight on his birthday.   
“Anyways. Come by my house later this week, I’m moving to that high rise penthouse you liked so much.”  
“Seriously?! You got it?” he exclaimed excitedly, and we both had to shush him in fear of the Saiyans in the other room waking up. I pulled my collar away from my neck and fanned myself; it had suddenly gotten stifling hot in the room and I stood up, grabbing my stuff and getting ready to go.  
“Yeah, I did. Something about me having good credit. But they still will need to meet you, ‘Ten.” They’d already met with me and liked me so assumed that anyone living with me would pass their little test too. It was a four bed, three and a half bath, three thousand square foot penthouse on a high rise by the sea. Gorgeous…tall windows, sleek kitchen, luxurious woods and lots of space for three people.   
“Alright, I will definitely do that. I’ll call you tomorrow, yeah?” I was starting to sweat and was anxious to get home all of a sudden, and I said my goodbyes to the two horny teenagers (yeah, I could smell it emanating from them) and flew out into the sky hoping to clear my mind. The night had gone off without a hitch, and no mention of my boyfriend. The cold air blew through my hair but didn’t cool me down in the slightest. I was panting by the time I finally got to the balcony, and looking inside granted me a view of Piccolo sitting on the couch reading, wearing a pair of glasses. He glanced up as he heard me land and moved to greet me as I stumbled into the house.   
His scent hit me like a wave, and I started tugging at the buttons on my shirt immediately. He raised a brow, but the warmth was spreading throughout my entire body by now.   
“I’m really hot, I hope I’m not coming down with something.” I told him. He frowned and put a hand on my forehead, brushing back my black bangs. His dark eyes roved over me and it sparked a pang somewhere in the base of my spine. The urge to bite him entered into my mind and I shoved it out of there as quickly as it had come.  
“You do feel warm. Go take a cool shower, perhaps that will help.” I nodded and thoughtlessly dropped my pants to the ground in front of him, stepping out and towards the bedroom door wherein the bathroom lied. Shimmying out of my grey boxers, I finally peeled off the shirt and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked really pale, and I leaned down and turned the shower head on. I smelt Piccolo at the door and looked up to see him standing against the doorjamb with his hands folded across his chest, studying me.   
“How did it go?” he asked stoically. I shrugged, testing the water before getting in, sighing when the cool water kissed my skin.   
“Without a hitch, so far. Saiyans are weird, Pic.” I heard him chuckle at that.  
“Kid, you’re just now figuring this out?” I rolled my eyes and washed the grime of the day off, but his scent kept wafting to me, causing me to crave his touch.   
“Ugh…” I touched my forehead to the wall of the shower, desperately needing more chilled surface. I was very acutely aware of everything he was doing, his breathing, his heartbeat, when he shifted his position even. Suddenly, I heard him growl and my muscles tensed, a flutter going through my entire body at the noise.  
“What is it, Piccolo-san?” I inquired innocently, and was completely unprepared for the assault on my nose that happened when he appeared in front of me by ripping the shower curtain open.  
“Gohan, you’re not sick. You’re in heat.” I blinked at him…I had never felt this way before. The way his eyes clawed themselves over my body made me shiver as a pang of desire hit the base of my spine again. One of his hands drifted to his jeans and unbuttoned them, and they fell to the floor in a quiet pile. Watching him strip made me whine slightly, high pitched so only he could hear it. It was more like a desperate keening sound, and he shucked off his shirt and stepped in to the shower. His scent was driving me mad, and I wanted to climb him like a tree and cover my entire body in it.  
“Piccolo…!” I gasped as he pushed me up against the wall and I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. The water was running in rivulets around us, and my hair was framing my face delicately. He took my lips in a searing kiss and I moaned into him, my body tensing. Ah, ye gods I wanted this man. He reached down and parted my butt cheeks as he bent his head down and ran his tongue over the bite mark he’d given me years ago. I shuddered in delight when he nipped my pale flesh, and groaned deliriously when he started pushing himself inside me.   
“Uhn…Piccolo…”I moaned as he kissed and licked the old scar on my neck. He shoved his hips against me so hard my ass smacked against the wall, and I cried out in pleasure. He was breathing hard and suddenly I craved him more, wanting more of him, all of him, until we were spent. I gripped his arms tightly while he continued ramming into me, our moans matching each other in intensity the faster he went.   
“Uhn…I’m gonna……UHNN!” I gasped and undulated my hips around his cock, milking his dick of everything I could while white ribbons shot out of my own cock onto my stomach. My slender form coupled with his lithe warrior’s body was intense to look at in that moment. He growled, shut the water off, and carried me to the bed sopping wet before slamming me down so hard I bounced once.   
“Bend over,” he commanded, and I eagerly complied, bending over the side of the bed so I was leaning on my forearms. I felt his reach with his fingers and cup my balls tenderly before kneeling with his face at my entrance down there. I gasped, the pleasure mounting to new heights as his tongue started tasting me from the inside out. Everything felt new tonight for some reason, every sensation more intense and each touch heightened. He pushed a finger in with his tongue and I choked on my own tongue at the sudden intrusion; even more so when he added another finger on top of what he was already doing.  
“Fuck! Piccolo!” I gritted out between clenched teeth as he swept over the bundle of nerves that was my special place that only he knew. I heard a dark chuckle behind me as he stood up and spread my legs wide. He bent me over so I was laying with my arms splayed out and my chest touching the sheets before he entered me, his hot slender pink cock dripping precum in anticipation.   
“Go…han…” he groaned as he sunk himself deep into my tight heat.  
“Fuck me! FUCK ME!” I screamed suddenly and he happily complied. We fucked like that for hours, changing positions, nothing working until finally I rode his cock and brought us both to a crashing climax and I sank my long canine fangs into his collar. He yelled out in pain and pleasure and came inside me the hardest he’d ever gone. We were both breathing heavily, and he actually looked worn out for once as I laid a hand against the pink pectoral muscle on his chest. We could do nothing but calm down after that, and I sat up a little and pulled his half hard dick out of me so that we could finish calming down. He leaned forward and bit on the mark he’d given me so long ago, and I sighed in contentment as the blood rushed out and mingled with the sweat and semen covering our upper halves.  
“So,” I panted, “I take it you like seeing me wet?” he leaned his head back against the headboard and smiled tiredly, trying to get his breathing under control still.  
“I like seeing you writhing beneath me, it doesn’t matter the circumstances.”  
“You’d probably fuck me at a funeral, wouldn’t you?” I teased, and one eye shot open and glared at me balefully.  
“Where I have no problem taking you anywhere in any position, I believe I would have greater respect for the dead than to make love to you in that situation.”  
“Even if I made it hard to resist me?” I rubbed my lips along his ear, making him shudder. His ears were really sensitive and he gasped out my name as I started licking along his ear.   
“Gohan…you’re going to make me cum out of my other parts too if you keep that up.”  
“Hmm…sounds exciting.” I whispered sultrily into his ear before reaching down past where his cock and balls were to the opening beneath them, looking for the tiny knob at the top that had elicited such amazing sounds from him before. I started playing with it, and he gasped, spreading his legs for me. I never saw him vulnerable like this, the expression on his face one of utter trust and love as I dipped my fingers lower into his wet area. He moaned, the sound low and guttural in his throat, and I slowly laid him down on his back so that I could touch him better. He wanted to keep watching what I was doing, but instead closed his eyes. This, I knew, would tire him out completely, and make him calm for the entire day following this one if I did this right.   
“Now let’s see here…if I touch you like…this,” I ghosted my hand over the tiny fleshy knob at the top of the entrance (I think females referred to them as ‘clitorises’), hearing him groan out my name, “followed by a kiss?” I placed my mouth down there and started kissing him, and he curled his toes and grabbed my hair, pushing my face further into him more intimately. I started licking him everywhere down there, touching his clitoris and kissing his labia, and he bucked his hips against my face.  
“Gohan if you don’t hurry up I’m going to make you…UHNNNN!” he came wildly, the wet heat growing more intense and the lovely earthy smell filling my nose. I kissed him one last time before the hole closed up and I crawled up his body. His entire body relaxed and he held me close, stroking my hair while I played idly with one of his antennae.   
“Gods, you’re beautiful Piccolo-san.” He chuckled and kissed me, the taste of him mingling in our mouths as his tongue seeked out mine and they did a slow dance.   
“As are you, Son Gohan. I would happily give my life for you.” I propped myself up on one elbow and smiled at him before snuggling into him for the night, happier than I had been in a long time.

I woke up the next morning groggy as hell and clutched onto his waist tighter. Squinting, I noticed my pager was blinking at me and realized I was late for work. Very late.  
“Oh shit!” I hissed and sprinted out of bed into the bathroom. I took a five minute shower and then hastily brushed my teeth before running a comb through my hair. Piccolo woke up as I came back into the room with a towel around my waist and I slammed my legs into a pair of slacks and nearly ripped a dress shirt in half in my haste.  
“Woah, slow down kid.” I heard his low baritone voice rumble from the bed. He stretched and watched me leap around the room on one foot trying to pull on my socks and find my dress shoes before I remembered that we kept shoes by the door. I ran over to him and kissed him goodbye, and then threw open the bedroom door and ran over to get my shoes on. Grabbing my briefcase and my doctor’s jacket I ran out and flew down the stairs knowing the elevator would take too long.   
“Shitshitshit,” I muttered to myself as I ran to a spot I could take off from without being too noticed. I was there within five minutes, stumbling in through the window of my office and shutting it, barely managing to sit down right as someone knocked at the door. I pulled a stack of papers to me and told whoever it was to come in and pretended to look busy.   
“Sir, we need you down on floor four, there’s a…young man insisting on seeing you.” I raised a brow at that, but followed the nurse down through the floors until we got to our destination; floor four was one of the emergency floors, and I couldn’t help but think that today was already starting out fantastic. I was still breathing harshly from my rapid flying, but it slowed down once we got to the desk at our destination floor. Imagine my surprise when I saw none other but a very pale and bloody Trunks Briefs being supported by a scared looking Goten angrily arguing with the nurse at the registration desk.  
“Woah, everyone calm down. What’s going on here?” Everyone’s heads snapped to my direction and then a flood of words started coming out of everyone at once.   
“Trunks got kicked out-”  
“Dad broke my arm and-”  
“Sir, these boys say they know you-”  
“Woah, wait, what?! Its ok, Nida, these two are my family. Is there a spare room we could use?” I turned to the nurse I had followed down here and she nodded before leading the two boys and me to a room where I could operate on Trunks’ arm, which I now saw was hanging loosely at his side. I asked for privacy and she shut the door, but she herself stayed in the room to assist me. She was looking at Trunks with a shell-shocked expression, and then it clicked that they looked pretty similar to each other.  
“Sir, how do you know my twin?” she asked me, and I glanced at her nametag. Bulla, it read. Trunks paled and then fainted on the table, and I snapped to attention.  
“Goten, how long has he been like this? Nevermind, tell me later. Right now I need you to go get a senzu bean from Korrin while I try to stop the bleeding. Nurse Bulla, please assist me in stopping the bleeding and explain the twin thing?” She nodded and professionally started attending her brother, which I was still trying to wrap my mind around. I had never known that he had a twin, even though they’d been in the tabloids every week for as long as I could remember. They were a famous family and it was hard to believe this was just coincidence.   
Goten had taken off as soon as I told him to go to Korrin’s place and she slowly started explaining.  
“Trunks and I are twins, I was born five minutes before he was. Our father,” she said the word with immense distaste, “never let it be known that he had a daughter, and I ended up being shipped off to a convent at a young age. Oh, I still knew my family, mom and Trunks would come visit me and I was allowed to come home for holidays but…I was just too much of a rebel to just lay down and take it which was what they were teaching us at the catholic school. I liked makeup and girls too much for their taste, so I ended up leaving. I live in a small apartment with my wife and I was waiting for Trunks to get the hell out of there before going to see him. I know he got caught with his boyfriend whom I’m assuming that other boy was. But I am curious, sir, how do you know Trunks?”  
“I saved his life a week or so ago.” I muttered in clipped tones as I set the arm. Trunks cried out and came to suddenly, and he looked at me and started crying.  
“I went home after the party and…dad could smell Goten on me…we….we…” I sniffed experimentally in the air and noticed that Bulla did the same and we both gasped simultaneously.   
“You mated?!” we both shouted in unison. He flinched and tugged down his shirt to expose the red mark on his collarbone.  
“We didn’t mean to, at least, it started out innocent enough, but he…I…I wanted more and…” he broke down into incoherent babbling just as Goten scrambled back into the room. He looked every bit the scared punk boyfriend, in his ever present leather jacket, black jeans and spiked boots with kohl rimmed eyes and his hair everywhere. Everything in him must have been screaming at him to get back to his mate, I thought with a weary sigh.  
“Goten, you’re an idiot.” I ran my hand through my hair and watched as he administered the senzu bean orally. I rolled my eyes and looked to see a mirrored image of disgust on Bullas face, probably at seeing her sibling lip locked with someone. Trunks’ tail drifted over to Goten’s back and pulled him closer and we watched him relax as the bean started working. They were clutching each other and I sighed again, then felt a wave of nausea overcome me. I barely made it to the waste bin in time to empty whatever was in my stomach, and I looked up to curious glances being thrown my way.   
“Gohan, if you’re sick, why did you come to work today?” Goten asked me. I smiled weakly, wiping my mouth on a napkin nearby.  
“Oh, you know me, always shows up to work no matter what.” I said weakly. It had hit me so suddenly, I didn’t even know what had caused it.   
“I’m more concerned about Trunks’ situation right now. Goten, you still have a place to stay with me and we’re going to be moving this week, and I suppose it’s a good thing that the new place is so huge if our family is expanding,” I looked over at Trunks and smiled, assuring him that he was of course welcome to stay with us.  
“What I don’t get,” Bulla intervened, and Trunks looked to her in shock as if just realizing she was there, “is why our father, who told us that homosexual relationships were common on Vegeta-Sei, can’t stand the thought of his children being that way. Don’t get me wrong, I like boys too, but he never even gave me a chance because his firstborn was a female. And then he kicks out his son for being mated to a male…what the fuck is going on over at Capsule Corps, Trunks?”   
“I…he told me, he warned me…that if I mated, he would kick me out because I was my mates responsibility. I didn’t think he would beat me up though…you know I don’t hurt anything, animals, bugs, the environment, other people…it was rough. Goten showed up shortly after he broke my arm, he must have known something was wrong.”  
“I knew I shouldn’t have let you go home after mating with you. I knew something was going to happen. I was such an idiot…” he ran his hand through his hair in frustration and began pacing, Trunks slowly being helped to his feet by his sister.  
“Goten, you didn’t know. It’s fine. And you, both of you, are going to go to my house alright? Just, take him home with you so you can get your stuff packed, and keep him warm and fed ok?” I was running on instinct here, and Goten nodded dutifully and I let them leave. Nurse Bulla turned to look at me with her arms crossed over her chest and raised a brow at me.  
“Uh…yes?”  
“Will I be able to come see him as he progresses?” I was very confused at that statement.  
“What do you mean? Progresses?”   
“Yes, couldn’t you smell it on him? He got knocked up.” My mouth fell open in shock, I knew nothing about Saiyan pregnancies, much less that males could become…  
“Uhm, no, I didn’t know…” She rolled her eyes at me but helped me clean up the area, making it sterilized again for the next emergency.   
“Well, since I do know what I’m talking about, you might want to keep me in touch. My mate and I…well, she’s a naturopath, and can help with some things, but I know a lot about Saiyan history, and…I want to get to know my brother again, if that’s ok with you.” She suddenly lowered her head submissively and I watched through bemused eyes as I thought of the wild circus that my life had become since meeting Trunks.   
“Y-yeah, sure, but it’ll be a few weeks before we’re ready for company ok? We’re in the middle of moving right now, you see.” She smiled, the serene look granting her an almost ethereal quality, and she thanked me profusely. I walked back up to my office in a daze, thinking over everything that had just happened. Closing the door behind me softly, I walked to my desk and gasped as a sudden wave of nausea hit me again. I shut my eyes so tightly that they hurt and gripped the edge of the desk before grabbing the waste bucket and hurling again. What the actual hell was going on? Well…this was going to be a long day.

A few weeks went by and it was a day before Halloween. We had just finished moving the last of the furniture around into the new apartment, and Trunks was sitting on one of the counters in the new kitchen, eating an apple, his tail tucked securely around his waist. I smiled and straightened up, laughing at Goten as he prowled over to his mate to kiss him but Trunks caught one whiff of him and gagged.   
“Ugh, don’t hug me until after you shower.”   
“Denied!” I cackled at him as he looked put off. Trunks grinned at me mischievously and Goten stalked off to their end of the house muttering abuse at me for laughing at him. The hardest part about moving was Piccolo, since he looked…well, scary to most people: a seven foot tall forest green man with pointed ears and sharp teeth? Yeah, it was no wonder kids ran away from him screaming most of the time. So he had had to wear a hoodie for most of it and he stalked into the kitchen towards the fridge, opening it and grabbing a water bottle out of it. I couldn’t resist where my thoughts wandered off to watching him bend over like that, and Trunks followed my gaze and interpreted correctly what I was thinking about and gagged again. I snorted and blushed at being found out, but Piccolo looked confused for a moment before stalking out again. He was arranging our bedroom to however he wanted, and I had the living room and kitchen and dining area. The bathrooms were Goten and Trunks prerogative, as were the other rooms. I hadn’t told Trunks what his sister told me about his being with child, so I kept it to myself.  
“How do you hide your tail sometimes?” I asked him as the thought came into my head randomly.  
“Oh…it’s this powder I sprinkle onto it to hide it when I’m in public. Mom created it a long time ago for me, since it’s lavender and all.” He answered me matter-of-factly. Oh, well that explained why I didn’t even know about his tail for the first few days after I’d met him. He hopped down off the counter and skipped over to the living room windows which were floor-to-ceiling and sighed as he looked out over the ocean.   
“Gohan, I’m sorry about all the drama I’ve been causing lately. I promise to be a good influence on your brother.” He turned around and told me seriously. I snorted and folded my arms over my chest, fighting the nausea that was slowly rising, trying to force it down but to no avail.  
“It’s chill, Trunks. I wouldn’t change it for anything. Hey, if you want to start a fire in the fireplace, I have to go use the restroom real fast. We need to talk about something anyways and maybe by that time Goten will be out.” I ran into my bathroom past a startled Piccolo and barely made it to the toilet in time. I felt him enter behind me silently and glide over to where I was, running his fingers through my hair lightly. He frowned at me and when I was done pulled me into his arms. I shuddered and sank myself into his warm embrace, suddenly feeling chilled.  
“Gohan, this has been going on for some time now. Are you sure you haven’t been checked out?”  
“I’m not sick, Piccolo-san, I don’t know what’s going on. I just…maybe it’s from that time I was on the rooftop with Trunks barefoot and I got really cold.” He nodded, the idea appealing to him.  
“Speaking of which, would you care to enlighten me on why your brother is always glaring at me mistrustfully?” my heart stopped beating for a second.  
“Uh…he…I’ll talk to him,” I spluttered out, and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion but didn’t get the chance to say anything as I moved to straddle his hips, effectively distracting him. He leaned back and smirked at me as I attempted to seduce him, but ended up instead being pulled closer to him as he grabbed my arms.  
“You’re not getting out of it that easily, Gohan.” He nipped at my ear as he said it, his voice low, almost like a purr. I shivered and felt his hands run down my waist and cup my ass, his touch rough and wanting.  
“P-Piccolo,” I moaned as his fingers slipped under the hem of my shirt, pulling down my pants just enough to allow him entrance. I gasped as he pushed one finger into me, and moaned when it immediately started stroking my insides.   
“You’re beautiful when your face looks like this…completely wanting and open to me.” He nipped the front of my neck as I had thrown my head back in pleasure. Feeling his teeth graze my skin I gave a shuddering gasp, and felt as he added another finger into the mix. He pushed his fingers in and scissored them apart slightly, making me writhe on top of him as he ghosted over that one spot. His tongue slipped out and trailed along my jawline down to my shoulder where he’d bitten me again a few weeks ago. When he scraped his teeth over it, I came with a shout.   
“Uhn…”I moaned as I rode his fingers, driving every last bit of my orgasm out. Gods I loved this man.   
“Now, what was it you were saying about Goten?” he purred to me, kissing my lips slowly.   
“Uhn…” my mind was still reeling from what had just happened and it took me a minute to come back down to earth.  
“He’s…overcoming something. It’ll be fine, Pic. Just let me know if he says anything mean and I’ll kick his ass.” Piccolo let out a throaty chuckle.  
“I’m quite capable of kicking his ass on my own, you know.”  
“I know, but…this is a family thing.” I sighed and stood up, my legs unsteady and shaky. I glanced down and saw that his hard on was straining against his workout pants, but he wasn’t thinking about that at the moment.   
“A family thing?”  
“I…you know how, when we first met, I was really mistrustful of you, even though I was highly attracted to you?” he nodded, remembering how I had used to be.  
“It took me a while to get you to come around.”  
“Well…you know who my father is, right?” he glared at me drolly, not needing to say anything.  
“He told Goten the same story he told you, I assume?” I nodded, shivering at the heated look he was giving me.   
“I asked him not to threaten you and that you’re not that person.” He strode towards me and backed me up until I was pinned against the wall, leaning in close and menacing, which really just excited me further.  
“I am very much so the same person now that I was back then, Son Gohan. The only reason that I don’t rip you apart to get back at your father is because I’ve fallen in love with you. I fell for you before you even knew I existed,” his breath was hot on my neck, and a delightful tingle started at the base of my spine. I nodded slowly, knowing that he had stalked me for months before appearing on my doorstep ‘in need of aid’, and things had gone on from there.   
“Mark my words, Gohan, that I am still every ounce the killer now that I was back then, but the only thing that has changed is you. It would hurt you if I hurt your father, so I won’t. If he or anyone else has a problem with me, they can come and duke it out with me mono e mono.” He threatened, and then captured my mouth in a passionate kiss. I reached down and grasped his erection through his pants, causing the kiss to become rougher and hotter, and suddenly clothes started being pulled off and tugged down until I was being thrust into against the wall, my legs around his waist. It was quiet except for the sounds of sex, my bare ass slapping against the wall and his growls of pleasure echoing around the empty walled bathroom.   
“P-Piccolo-San! I’m gunna…ah…I’m coming!” I moaned out deliciously and he caught the spray in his hand and bit my neck again as I felt him come inside me. The come down was rapid, but he stayed sheathed inside me until our breathing returned to normal.   
“I love you,” I breathed, and he kissed me tenderly on the now-bleeding bite mark.   
“You know how I feel.” He told me in answer and I smiled, nodding. He pulled out of me and helped me get dressed, and I left him in the bathroom to clean himself off considering he was still sweaty from moving furniture around before our little romp. I was grinning when I came out of the bedroom and down the hallway into the living room, and walked in on Trunks sitting on Goten’s lap nibbling his lip.  
“Are you ok?” I asked them, and Trunks nodded but Goten looked at me drolly.   
“Are you? We heard you getting the fuck of your life you know.” I blushed, the good feeling evaporating, and Goten rolled his eyes while Trunks giggled. His tail was wagging behind him playfully and cuffed Goten on the back of the head for his boldness.   
“Yes, if you must know.” I flopped down on the couch and smiled, smelling Piccolo’s scent all over me, and Goten growled.  
“Jeez, ‘han, if dad ever comes to visit, how are you going to explain it to him?” I shrugged, feeling that that was a conversation for another day. Trunks looked from one to the other, fearing a fight.  
“Goten, just…I’ll figure it out, ok? I can handle myself. Speaking of which, could you please stop glaring at my lover every time you’re in the same vicinity as him, it’s pissing him off.” I said offhandedly, as if we were talking about the weather. He made a noise in the back of his throat, and I felt dread enter into my stomach at the action. He carefully got up and came over to kneel in front of me, and for a moment I was scared, not knowing what he was going to do as he searched my face, before he finally sighed out loud.  
“I love you, Gohan. I just don’t want you to get hurt. Do you really love him?” he asked me, his dark brown eyes searching for confirmation, and they got it as I nodded.   
“More than anything. I will fight for him if it comes to it. Please just give him a chance, ‘ten. I’m only asking you because I feel that you’re capable of forgiveness.” He held onto my hands and sighed, cocking his head to the side, and then said  
“I want to fight him. Dad said you can tell a lot about a man from how he fights.” I opened my mouth to say something when a deep baritone voice cut across mine.  
“I accept your challenge. When and where, kid?” I stiffened and Goten jumped up, a smirk on his face.  
“How about right here and now?” he said completely standoffishly, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. I put my face in my hands, cringing.   
“As much as I’m not opposed to that, my mate would be. An hour, in that grove west of town.” Goten nodded and rushed away, donning on his training clothes. It would be an event he would never forget, I was sure. Piccolo stalked over to me and leaned over, kissing me gently.  
“Please don’t kill him, that’s all I ask,” I said with immense apprehension. He smirked.  
“Considering I would have a lot of people out for my head after that, I won’t. Besides, he has someone else waiting for him here. I’m just going to teach him a lesson, Gohan.” He gave me one last searching kiss and then walked out onto the balcony and took off, donning his sparring gi as he went.   
Trunks was standing over by the fireplace where it was the warmest since we still had to put down the rugs and other decorations. That would likely fall to Trunks and I to do. He’d been watching the little scene play out between me and Piccolo and looked worried.   
“He won’t kill him, don’t worry.” I told him warmly. He looked shocked and replied  
“I know, but I still need him in one piece. I…” he stopped talking as Goten stalked into the room, all fire and brimstone, and violently gleeful.  
“I’m gonna hurt him so bad!” he mimed punching my lover in the face and I rolled my eyes.  
“Whatever, ‘ten. Just don’t whine too bad when he kicks your ass.” I told him, and Trunks snickered before rushing over to his mate and crooning over him. Goten’s expression changed to one of extreme sappiness as he looked down at Trunks fawning over him and I grinned. Kids these days. Goten left not long after that and then it was just me and Trunks hanging out.  
“Gohan…” he blurted out, “something weird is going on with me.” I raised an eyebrow, already fearing where this was going, and knowing I couldn’t lie to him.  
“Mmm, describe your symptoms?” I said, and he opened his mouth to say something when I heard a knocking at my door. Confused, I held out a hand and got up, going to the door and looking through the peep hole. Surprised at who it was, I opened the door and let him in…it was Broly.   
“This is a surprise,” I said, not unkindly as I welcomed him into our house. He nodded at me and sniffed delicately, turning those all-knowing brown eyes onto me. He was interrupted though by the presence of Trunks, and the sense of foreboding came to me yet again. He was wearing clothes on top this time at least, the outfit flowing and gi-like.   
“I came on behalf of your father, he needed to know that you were all safe considering the ruckus that went on with our Prince and his heir.” He bowed slightly to Trunks, who blushed furiously. I shrugged knowing that Broly could be unpredictable like my father.   
“Oh…I’m fine, sir.” Trunks mumbled, rubbing the back of his head just like we all did. I almost laughed before Broly sniffed again, and looked at Trunks with some surprise.  
“I am surprised that your mating was so successful, for one so young. You must be so excited,” he sat down fluidly on the couch that I had just vacated and turned his eyes onto me as I walked into the room behind him. Trunks looked confused, unknowing of where this was going.  
“Uh, what do you mean?” he said uncouthly.   
“You mean you aren’t aware? Have you not been exhibiting signs yet?”  
“S-signs of what?” Trunks stammered, looking terrified. I sighed out loud.  
“Trunks, your sister told me…she said she could smell it on you. You’re pregnant.” It sounded so freaking weird saying that to a guy, but there it was out in the open. He nearly collapsed and I rushed over to him, sitting him down on the loveseat that I was sitting at, going to stand where he’d been at the fireplace. Broly watched him evenly, no sign of emotion breaking out onto his face, but then that was how he usually was.   
“You smell further along than you actually are, which is odd. However, under the undue amount of stress you’ve been under, these things are possible I suppose.”  
“H-how far along am I?” he said, his tail subconsciously wrapping itself around his stomach as a protective measure. Broly tipped his head to the side, his long brown hair going to one side momentarily.  
“A week or so, at most; though you smell like you’re at least a month along.” Trunks slowly stood up, and mumbled something about going to take a bath. Broly nodded as he stumbled down the hallway, his tail lifted just slightly enough so that I could smell a faint sweet scent emanating from him.  
“Gohan. When are you going to tell us that you’re mated?” he asked me suddenly, the force of that even brown eyed stare nearly knocking me off my feet.   
“I…what?” I laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of my head Son’ style.   
“I can smell that you’ve mated with someone, however I am unfamiliar with the scent. It isn’t a Saiyan, I know that much.”   
“Uh…I really…cant say right now…”  
“It must be someone unsavory if you’re unwilling to tell me. Would you be more willing to talk to your father?” he asked curiously and I blurted out a forceful ‘NO’ at the idea to which he looked confused.  
“I mean…uh, not to offend either of you or anything, but I just…I’m not ready…to say who it is. I…” I tapered off and started pacing as a cold sweat broke out over my body. Dad would kill me if he knew who I was mated to, who I had let into my bed and into my heart. Broly looked utterly confused, his pretty effeminate facial features contracted into a frown.   
“You half Saiyans are so hard to read sometimes. I won’t judge you, no matter what. I think you forget that I was run out of the little Saiyan community after I was cured of my insanity. I am clearly sane now, Gohan. You don’t have to be afraid of me, little one.”  
“Broly, if…if I tell you, you have to promise me that you won’t say a word to my dad until I’m ready. Please?” he looked uncomfortable at the thought of keeping something from Goku, the all powerful Saiyan warrior, however he nodded slightly, and that was all I needed to make my split second decision.  
“I’mmatedtoPiccoloandI’vebeenwithhimforthreeyearsnow!” I said in a rush, but all he heard was the name Piccolo and he narrowed his eyes mistrustfully. I was scared as he slowly got up and walked over to me, and he sniffed the area where Piccolo had recently bit over the older scar, not even two hours ago.  
“I am only fairly familiar with the name, only that it holds resentment in your father’s heart. I will do as you say, and not breathe a word of this to him, however you must promise to me that you will tell him soon.” I gulped at his close proximity, and nodded. The worst part would be telling my dad that I was in love with his sworn enemy, but I would cross that bridge when we came to it.


	3. Nuclear Winter

I was worriedly pacing the floor once Broly left for two hours, waiting for Piccolo and Goten to come back. My stomach was in literal knots and I couldn’t take much more stress. I decided to focus on paperwork from work since that usually succeeded in taking my mind off things, but tonight seemed to be an exception. After half an hour of frustration, I stood up from the table and started organizing things absentmindedly before I heard a thump outside the sliding glass door. Feeling sick, I strided into the living room right as Piccolo came in holding Goten up around his shoulders, but Goten was grinning lopsidedly.   
“Fuck, you guys!” I yelled as Piccolo deposited my bleeding brother on the couch, effectively ruining it forever. I rushed over to him and Piccolo stood off to the side smirking.  
“Gohan?”  
“What?” I snapped, tearing off his shirt and making a tourniquet out of it.  
“I got the shit kicked out of me. Know what else?”  
“What?” I sighed heavily, knowing that was inevitable.  
“I loved every minute of it.” He then passed out and I stood up and rounded on Piccolo who at least had the good sense to look ashamed. I started railing on him, more out of nerves than anything else and let up after about ten minutes when I’d yelled myself hoarse. Rushing to the kitchen to get my medical bag, I ran back to my still bleeding, passed out brother and started tending to his wounds, flumping onto the floor next to him.   
“Do you even want to hear how it went down?” Piccolo leaned against the mantle and asked me coolly.   
“No, I don’t.” I responded in crisp tones. I had every right to be angry, because they’d put me through undue stress. Once I stopped the bleeding and he seemed to be in an alright state, I threw a blanket over him and laid him down haphazardly on the couch. I stood up slowly and glared at Piccolo who for his sake threw his arms up in the air and stalked off to our room. I turned out the lights in the living room and made sure the door was locked before following him, fully intending to continue our argument when I lost my balance suddenly and crashed into the doorjamb hard.   
Hissing in pain I clutched my shoulder and tried stepping out of the doorway with what little dignity I had left when I lost my balance again and crashed to the floor. A concerned Piccolo suddenly filled my vision and he was carrying me to the bed as tears stung my eyes at the pain. I’d hit my knee hard against the floor and it was smarting pretty badly. He sat me on the bed and slowly rolled up my sweats to look at my knee, gingerly touching the area around it. I was beyond frustrated by now and when Piccolo turned his concerned gaze to my face I burst into tears. Suddenly my world was surrounded by him holding onto me and rocking me, letting me exhaust myself on his shoulder, and my eyes shut for the night shortly thereafter.   
When I woke up it was late in the morning and Piccolo was right next to me as ever, and I yawned and turned over, my back facing him. I stretched, not really remembering the night before, and felt him curl up behind me by swinging an arm over my side. His antennae reached into my thick hair and mingled there while he continued breathing deeply behind me. I threaded our fingers together and drifted in and out of sleep for a few more hours before I woke with a start around what had to be three pm to a loud crash in the living room.  
Gasping, I sat up quickly and stumbled out of bed, vaguely realizing I was only in my boxers as I threw open the door and squinted out into the living room.  
“Is everyone alright?” I tried to say it eloquently but due to my half asleep brain it came out completely slurred and drunken sounding. Then I heard the little shits laughing as if they’d been caught doing something naughty and I growled low in my throat.   
“Son Goten, I swear to Kami if you just broke something I’m going to-OH MY GODS GOTEN!” I suddenly remembered that he’d been bleeding out the night before and stumbled blindly over to where I could see him standing and started touching him, feeling for anything broken. He laughed heartily, and Trunks sniggered.   
“Uh?” I squinted around at Trunks and then I was embraced on both sides by the two young adults.  
“Everything’s fine, ‘han.” Goten sighed in exasperation, and Trunks sniggered again. I felt his tail reach around my waist and was slightly confused before I realized I was sitting down on the couch.  
“Goten’s just really clumsy which is hilarious because I’m supposed to be the klutzy one.” Trunks said, sitting down next to me.  
“That’s not what you said last night,” he grumbled to himself, and I could nearly hear Trunks blushing beside me.  
“Gohan?” I heard Piccolo’s voice enter into the fray and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes furiously. Ugh, what was up with my eyes today?   
“Piccolo?” my voice had a tremor in it that he picked up on and I heard him walk over and sit next to me, then felt myself being pulled into his lap.  
“Guys…I can’t see.” I finally admitted, and you could have heard a pin drop from the sudden silence all around.   
“Uh, just a second, I have something for that,” Goten said before scurrying off. I was scared now, and started emitting a high pitched keening noise.  
“It’s alright, Gohan, I’m here.” Piccolo kissed my cheek and I turned into him, greatful for his warmth. His strong arms came around me and held me close to him and then Goten entered the room.  
“Here, Gohan, try these on.” I felt him push something onto my face and then suddenly everyone came into focus.   
“What?” I reached up and felt the thick black rims of the glasses I’d worn a long time ago, and then I realized that I must have knocked out my contacts last night somehow. I’d gotten so used to wearing them that I forgot I was nearsighted. I mumbled my thanks to Goten who was sitting on the leather ottoman right next to us. Everyone was looking at me and I felt weirded out all of a sudden.   
“What you guys?” I blinked at them and Trunks and Goten were looking at me all fanatically. Piccolo growled low in his throat but Goten grinned wider.   
“Do you wanna hear what happened last night?”  
“Uh…sure, kid. What?”   
“Piccolo kicked my ass and it was awesome.” I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.  
“Yeah, he’s good at that.” He chuckled at my muttered response and held onto me tighter, nuzzling my neck. I sighed and snuggled into him and then realized why the younger two Saiyans were acting so weird. It was Halloween.   
“If you guys want to go do something tonight you’re more than welcome to, I have to work.” I would need to get ready in a couple of hours too, and I sighed knowing this was one of the busiest nights of the year, versus the days after thanksgiving and Christmas. All I really wanted to do was snuggle with my lover in bed all night, and perhaps sip sake by the fire. Yet duty called, and the two goons sitting with us leapt up and whooped. You’d almost not even know that Trunks was expecting a child, and so they left us to eagerly plan their night.   
I was swept up into Piccolo’s mouth as he claimed me with a kiss, and we sat like that for longer than I’d care to admit slowly making out. He groaned softly into my mouth when I reached up and touched the back of his neck and I felt his fangs graze my lip. Kami, I loved this man. His hand reached down to hold my waist and I swept my tongue over his lip, tasting him.   
“Gohan…” he whispered, and we pulled back from each other but remained close. I broke eye contact with his lips and slowly looked to him, reaching up with my free hand to toy with an antennae. His dark eyes fluttered to a close as the antennae twitched in ecstasy, his lips parted slightly and his breath coming out in short bursts as he tried to contain his lust.   
“Yes, Piccolo?” I inquired breathily.  
“Gohan, I have to tell you something.” He said with some difficulty and I felt his growing erection beneath me. I pouted, not wanting to talk at the moment but knowing this was probably important.   
“What is it?”  
“I have to leave soon. Tonight, actually. I just got the summons today.” He uttered. I pulled away from him like I’d been slapped. No!   
“Oh, I see.” I looked down and he growled, this sound primal. Suddenly he was picking me up and carrying me to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us before laying me on the bed and crawling on top of me.  
“You’re angry. I understand.”  
“No, I’m frustrated. But you’re right, I…I knew this would be happening sooner or later.” I spread my legs absentmindedly and hooked them around his waist and he leaned down to kiss my mark that he’d given me. I was more than frustrated but also upset at hearing this. Of course he had to leave when things were going so well. Sometimes I wondered if he left because he was afraid of getting close to me, but then I cursed myself internally for even thinking that. Piccolo loved me and I knew he did, because he didn’t act like this around anyone else ever and I’d seen the progression in how he’d felt towards me since the beginning. It had started with lust, each of us wanting the other so bad we would spend days in bed endlessly fucking. But then it started to change, he kept coming back to me, and eventually he started keeping clothes at my apartment and somewhere in all of that mess of the past three years, we had grown closer and closer until we’d ended up mating a few weeks ago. I believed him when he told me he’d loved me, and he’d known how I’d felt a long time before he’d said anything. I hadn’t cared that I told him first, but I did care that he’d accepted how I felt and he kept coming back to me.  
“I love you,” I sighed as he started grinding himself against me, eliciting matching groans from each of us.  
“I know.” He said. He started tugging my boxers down, freeing my raging erection. I hissed as the air kissed the heat of my skin, and then gasped when I felt it engulfed in the heat of his mouth, his delicious tongue snaking over the head slowly.   
“P-Piccolo!” I arched my back as he took me completely in to the back of his throat, and he continued the action until I nearly couldn’t take anymore. He took my glasses off and initially I complained before I felt him straddle my hips and then suddenly impale himself onto me, and I wasn’t in his ass. I gasped; he had never done this with me, and he leaned over me and slowly started moving his hips. We moaned in unison and he started stroking his penis for extra pleasure before he really started moving. This hole wasn’t as tight as an asshole but I knew how big this was for us; this was so intimate for him that I wasn’t going to complain. He started stroking himself faster and riding my cock in time with his strokes and it didn’t take long until I was shooting my load into him. After he came into his hand, he leaned over and let me stay inside him as his muscles clenched around me, holding me inside him. He must really love me an awful lot if he was letting me touch him like this. It was simple the way we made love that way, and we stayed close to each other the rest of the afternoon until I had to get ready for work.   
“I shouldn’t be gone so long this time; I’ll be back soon.” He muttered as he slipped into a black seamless outfit.  
“Piccolo…if I need you, how do I get a hold of you?” I asked, biting my lip as he dressed in front of me. He glanced up at me, his eyes glinting red in the light of the bathroom, and pulled on a pair of midnight black boots. He was like a shadow, and then it dawned on me that he was dressed as an assassin. I had given up a long time ago asking what he did for work but this, him showing me without telling me, was huge. I bit my lip as he approached me and ran a gloved hand through my hair, grabbing the back of my head and crushing our lips together.  
“You’re a part of me now, Gohan. I will feel anything you feel if it’s severe enough across long distances. When we’re close like this, we’ll be in tune and in sync with each other. We can talk if both lines are open for communication, you just have to meditate, understand?” he stood close to me with his hands around my waist and mine around his neck. I nodded, feeling a thrum of energy inside me that was uniquely his, and I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly.   
“I love you, Piccolo. Please come home safe.” He nodded once before turning away and donning his hood that kept his face in shadow, along with the cowl that he hooked onto the rest so that he was completely hidden from the world. I stood there with my arms around my stomach as I watched him leave, cold from the sudden loss of contact and wondering when I’d see him again. 

Two months had gone by since the last time I’d seen Piccolo and I missed him more and more each day. I hadn’t heard from him though I meditated nightly just to feel his ki. I was sitting cross legged on my bed when I heard a knock at my door and I opened my eyes and told them to come in.   
Trunks was standing there and closed the door lightly behind him and scampered over to crawl onto my bed.   
“What is it, doll?” I asked him, self-consciously wrapping an arm around my stomach as I watched his tail do the same for his. He glanced at the motion and smiled at me conspiratorially.   
“I just wanted to come in and check on you, Goten just left for his interview so I figured now would be a good time to touch base.” He smiled, and I returned the sentiment. Christmas was three days away and I had a huge surprise that I was finally admitting was happening; I was pregnant. I’d been the scent that Broly had picked up on when he’d come in October to congratulate Trunks; I was the one a month along then, not Trunks. He was two weeks behind me though, and now here I was sitting at the three month mark and the only other person that knew about it was Trunks.   
“I thought you were going shopping with Bulla today?”  
“I was, but then the reporters caught wind of something in that murder investigation and she called and cancelled telling me that it would probably be better if I stayed home since they’re all out in the city like a pack of ravenous wolves.” I rolled my eyes but was secretly happy because this meant I would have someone to bake cookies with.  
“Well, are you up for some time in the kitchen? I could use your help cooking for Goten,” I mused and he nodded enthusiastically.   
“How far along are you now, anyways?” he asked from the bed as I pulled on some socks, sweats and a sweater over Piccolo’s black tee and silk boxers. I enjoyed wearing his clothes, it helped with the depression onset.  
“Mmm…I think I’m three months, but I’m not really sure.”  
“Well, maybe I can get Bulla to bring her mate over and she can tell you for sure?” he chatted animatedly as we walked out into the living room, where I stopped dead when I saw who was sitting on the couch. I paled as he stood up, his tall black spikes reaching towards the ceiling and the expression on his face murderous.  
“D-dad!” I stuttered and he grabbed the front of my sweater and pulled me in close to him, sniffing intently before pushing me away and snarling.  
“I knew it!” he hissed at me, and before I could do anything, he’d touched my shoulder and IT’d away from my house with me to who knew where before he hit me so hard I blacked out.  
When I came to, I was on the grass somewhere outside, and then I felt a hard kick to my ribs forcing a gasp out of me.   
“You know, I thought I’d taught you better Gohan. I thought that I had told you that I had many enemies in this world, and you could have picked any of them, any of them, and I wouldn’t have reacted as badly as I did as when I heard who you’d gone and mated with so carelessly. My son, fucking my oldest enemy! You disgust me!” he spat at me and I scrambled to my feet trying to get into a protective stance.   
“D-dad, I can explain, p-please, let me-”  
“NO, GOHAN, I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!” he yelled at me and ascended to super Saiyan and started attacking me so fast I could barely defend myself.  
“NO, DAD! STOP!” I screamed out, afraid to ascend for the baby’s sake. It was too much power for an emerging life form to hold, and I had one arm over my stomach as I dodged his kicks and punches.   
“YOU’RE A WHORE, GOHAN! SLEEPING WITH MY ENEMY?! HOW COULD YOU!”  
“YOU DON’T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO! I LOVE HIM!”  
“NO!” he nearly descended as the shock of that hit him like a ton of bricks, and then punched me hard in the jaw. I tried holding my own but he was too strong for me, he started raining down punches on me and pushed me to the ground. I looked up at him through fear stricken eyes as he leaned down close, and then noticed his nostrils widening as he inhaled my scent. Snarling, he grabbed me by the front of my sweater and dragged me along behind him for several feet while I tried to free myself from his grasp.   
“Dad, please!” I sobbed, and finally I remembered that I could slip out of the sweater since I had a shirt on underneath.  
“You REEK of his scent!” he screamed at me maniacally, and I took a grim stance again, wiping blood from my mouth.   
“You don’t know him like I do, dad!” I repeated again to no use. He shot a ki blast at me and I dodged it but it was a feint as another ki blast hit me head on. I shouted out in pain as I fell to the ground and tried crawling away but he was on me again, picking me up and punching me hard in the stomach.  
“NO! PICCOLO!” I screamed in terror; I hadn’t told him I was pregnant with his child, and the only thing I could think of was to scream his name, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear me. He was on the other side of the world, there was no way he would be able to arrive in time to save his mate and unborn kin.  
“DAD STOP! I’M PREGNANT!” I screamed out loud, and my dad’s expression went from one of rage to one of horror.  
“No, Gohan, NO! YOU HAVE THAT DEMON’S SPAWN INSIDE OF YOU?! I’LL KILL YOU, YOU VILE-” his words were cut off as we heard a whistling sound like a rocket speeding towards us and then a shadow landed with an outward explosion, cratering the ground around it, followed by another shadow behind my father. Tears were streaming down my face as my hands cradled my stomach protectively and my father started taking on the two shadows simultaneously. I tried getting to my feet but found that I couldn’t, so I coughed and endured the lancing pains that were shooting out from my stomach down to my toes. I was sobbing and coughing and trying to crawl away from the fight when suddenly there was a roar that stopped everyone in their tracks.   
“KAKAROOOTTTT!” Broly had awakened, and he was pissed as hell. Where had he been all this time? What the hell was going on? He stormed onto the scene, landing near me, and I looked up at him frightened as he advanced onto his ascended mate, shouting at him in Saiyago. My dad said something flippant, judging from his tone, and Broly stiffened. He turned to one of the shadows and uttered  
“Get your mate and get out of here, all of you. It’s time I taught my mate a lesson in pain.” He reached up and tore off his headband, tossing it to one of the shadows as my vision started to fade. Numbly, I realized that the force of my dad’s kick to my stomach had torn open part of my side and I was bleeding out on the ground.   
“P-piccolo…” I sobbed, not even knowing if he would find out about my death until it was too late. Broly ascended to his legendary form immediately and he and my dad started in. The last thing I saw before my vision faded to black was a tall lithe form approaching me and lifting me into its arms. 

The sun was streaming in through the window and onto my face, and I squinted my eyes shut before slowly opening them. I was laying it what smelled like my bed, however I was alone and in the middle of it. Was I dead? Was this what the afterlife was like? The blankets were covering me to my chin and the pillows were surrounding me completely, and I was warm and comfortable.   
Everything was blurry and I vaguely wondered where my glasses had gotten to before I heard the sounds of someone coming to rapidly nearby, and then I was overcome with the scent of my mate.  
“Piccolo, please, let him breathe. He needs space for a moment so that I can talk to him.” I heard him growl but my heart leapt and then sunk in rapid succession.   
“Ugh…Bulla?” I squinted in her general direction and then I felt a clawed hand place something hard into my slender fingers; my glasses. I pushed them onto my face clumsily and sat up, leaning into Piccolo who was sitting beside me.  
“The one and only,” she said happily, and she walked closer to the bed and started taking my vitals.  
“How long…was I out?” the words were thick in my mouth and were coming out slow. Piccolo wedged his fingers in between mine and I latched onto his silent support greatfully.   
“Several weeks. Now, Gohan, my wife is good, but you have to realize that you came to us in critical decision.”   
“Stop…the jargon. Is… my baby…?” she looked at me incredibly solemnly and then down.  
“I’m sorry, Gohan. We couldn’t save him.” Grief overtook me like a storm, and I screamed out into the silent room in agony. Piccolo pulled me into his arms and I sobbed violently. I had just come to terms with the fact that it was real, that I really was pregnant, and then…tragedy.   
“Please, leave us. I’ll come get you if anything major happens,” Pic’s steady voice rumbled out to her and she bowed out tearfully, offering her condolences once more before shutting the door behind her. I clung to Piccolo and thought felt like I was going nuts. I had lost a piece of myself, of us, and I would never get it back. Him, she had said…how could she have known the gender? It didn’t matter anymore…nothing did.  
“Gohan.” He murmured to me, still rocking me back and forth after my sobs had subsided somewhat, though I was still taking in shuddering breaths trying to ease my mind.  
“P-Piccolo-San, how can you look at me right now?” I said tearfully. He pulled back just enough so that we could see each other’s faces, and I dimly noticed that he was wearing black clothing in mourning.   
“You’re my mate Gohan and I love you. I just have to know why? Why didn’t you entrust me with this information sooner? As soon as you yourself knew?” there was pain laced through his voice but no anger, so I gaged that it was safe to continue.   
“I’m…sorry, I’m so sorry, I thought…I thought it was fake, I couldn’t…it was hard for me to even believe it was real…that he…that he…I’d just come to terms with the fact that…and I hadn’t t-told you…anything…” I broke into fresh tears and he comforted me, running a hand through my hair delicately.  
“Gohan, I’m not angry. I promise I’m not. I only wish you had told me sooner, we would have been able to avoid some of these circumstances.” I nodded but I was still feeling sharp pangs of loss; my baby was gone and my father had just shot up the list of people my lover wanted dead.  
“Pic…I don’t want any more bloodshed…I just want…peace.” I whispered into his chest, and he kissed my forehead and continued to comfort me. Once I was calmed down enough to be considered coherent, he helped me out of bed and I couldn’t resist raising my shirt and seeing the long thin scar on my lower stomach section. My lower lip came out and I looked at Piccolo who was watching me like a hawk and I felt tears threatening to emerge again.  
“Gohan,” he took a few steps forward and wrapped me into his embrace, “we will get through this together, like we’ve gotten through every other hurdle together.”  
“Every other hurdle wasn’t our son, Piccolo Daimao.” I said hotly. He didn’t say anything to that but helped me walk out of our room and into the living room where I could hear a cacophony of voices murmuring amongst themselves. The room went dead silent when we entered, and I took a step back and ran into Piccolo who grunted in surprise. His hands went up around my waist and steadied me as anxiety came up through me and threatened to make me go into hysterics once more.   
“Gohan,” Bulla said evenly, her blue hair up in a tidy ponytail, and I looked over the people that were in attendance. There was a woman with black hair that I had never met but whom had a tail wrapped around her waist tidily, Goten sitting next to Trunks who was fanning himself lightly with his tail, and a pretty blonde woman with startling green eyes and a pale complexion. There was also a man standing up against the wall with one leg against it and wearing all black who straightened when Piccolo entered the room. He was sent to ease at a hand signal from Piccolo, and Piccolo helped me sit into the loveseat closest to our bedroom door. Piccolo stood behind me with one hand on the back of the couch; I didn’t want to be too far from him right now so his presence close to me was appreciated.   
“Ok, I know three of you. Anyone mind introducing me with the other three?” I asked the room at large. To my surprise, Goten spoke up and started naming names.  
“The woman with the tail is our grandmother, Gine. The blonde woman is Bulla’s mate, and the guy in the black is someone I don’t know, but he came here with Piccolo when they first brought you back and has refused to leave.” I nodded at him, and then glanced to the woman named Gine. She smiled sadly at me, though there was still warmth there, and the blonde woman nodded at me politely.  
“I’m Anthora, it’s nice to meet you now that you’re with us, though I wish we could be meeting under better terms.” I nodded in agreement before looking at the man in black. I could tell it was a man because of the sheer amount of muscle, and I knew he was looking in my direction because he nodded and reached up and slowly took off his hood. I gasped loudly but Piccolo’s hand on my shoulder kept me from running away.   
It was the man from the alleyway the night I had saved Trunks; the scarring on that face I could never forget. He had bright, intelligent black eyes and reached around to a pocket and put on the same cloth that had been covering his face the night I’d seen him last.   
“Son Gohan, it’s about time we met,” his voice was deep but oddly soothing, and his thick black hair was tied back into a ponytail this time. It must have grown a lot since I’d seen him with short cropped hair because this ponytail was down to his knees.   
“My name is Raditz, and I’m not the enemy. Let’s talk.”  
“Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit!” Goten hissed very uncouthly at our new found uncle. Gine, whom we had only ever heard of, was sitting in very traditional Saiyan clothing, and I could only sit there with an immensely confused expression on my face.  
“Uh, ok Raditz, you have the floor. Go ahead and talk.” He nodded in my direction and cleared his throat before he started talking.  
“It all started a long time ago. There were two clans, the Rose clan and the Noir clan. Piccolo here was part of the Noir clan, and my family was in the Rose clan. However, relations were always tense between these two clans, and I never felt like I fit in to be honest. Kakarot, my brother, quickly rose through the ranks because he loved to fight, and I’ve never seen a fighter like him. Now, you two,” he pointed at me and Goten respectively, “have been told a warped version of events that I’m going to set straight right now. Your father has told you that Piccolo murdered our father and then murdered me in cold blood because he loved death and destruction. Where he’s certainly not the type of leader that doesn’t turn away the chance to kill a traitor, he’s not a murderer. He didn’t know at the time that who he was assigned to kill was our father, and I happened to walk in on the scene which of course meant that I had to defend myself against Piccolo’s stealth attack, of which he is a master.” He paused and I nodded, following his story so far.  
“What your father got wrong was that he killed me, because they never found my body. Piccolo threw up a warped magic field that threw me through time and space and landed me in a military school on another planet. I hadn’t been trained to be an idiot, but I was slightly freaking the fuck out because suddenly all around me were people just like me. I rose through the ranks on that planet, which I would eventually come to know as Vegeta-Sei, and I was noticed by the king himself to serve as a guard for his son. At the time his son was a teen, young, dumb and full of cum as they say.” I snorted at the comment, knowing he was talking about Vegeta, and Trunks blushed at a whispered comment from Goten obviously explaining why it was funny.  
“I didn’t always look this way, just so you know,” he continued over the slight ruckus that had arisen amongst myself and Goten. “My own mate did this to me. We were together for years, mind you, and he, though he probably doesn’t announce this to the world, is a beta. Everything changed when our planet was destroyed. Myself and a few other retainers that were close to him traveled with him through space trying to find a new planet to conquer, and eventually we came back to this planet, my original home. By this time, Goku was grown, and I had no idea where to even look for him, so I stayed out of sight which came to be a wise decision. The prince was brash and arrogant and suddenly decided one night he was sick of laying with a man, his own mate, so he kicked me out of his bed and out of his life, and I vowed that I would come back one day and destroy him somehow.”  
“Is that why you were stalking me that day?” Trunks spoke up hesitantly, and Raditz turned an amused gaze onto him. He shrunk slightly into Goten who put an arm around him protectively and narrowed his eyes.   
“Yes, though it was a little bigger than my petty jealousy over my mate choosing a woman over me. Oh, right, my scars: I came back to him one night because I wanted to fix what was wrong between us. We…had an intense night together, and I thought everything would be ok, but then that blasted woman came and found us in bed with each other and nearly screeched down the entire house. He blasted me in the face harshly with his ki, and then the woman came and rode his dick hard and fast while I was dragged out of there by Nappa. When I left him, I knew he was pregnant, but to this day I don’t know if he ever let our child live. I don’t know how he feels, but I know that I hate him. I hate him and I wish I had never met him.”  
“So…are you mad at Piccolo then?” I asked cautiously, and he turned his gaze onto me.   
“No, because Piccolo and his outfit came to me the very night I was turned out and left homeless and offered me a job, and I’ve been with them ever since. Piccolo didn’t mean to send me to Vegeta-Sei, since he hadn’t mastered that certain technique at the time, and we became…good coworkers. I haven’t set foot inside the Saiyan compound since that night, nearly eighteen years ago now. But I know that my rage at his utter dismissal and betrayal of me grew over the years, and we hatched a plan to get back at the men who had been our enemies for so long. Obviously, we all know how that worked out with you two, however things have been…rocky for me since being thwarted in kidnapping you.” He turned back to Trunks, who cowered next to Goten, who growled again.   
Gine stood up and walked over to stand by her eldest, reaching up to his face and stroking his temple.   
“He stays with me in his off time, however for some reason your father has never put it upon himself to come for a visit. No one does,” she added sadly, and I stumbled over my words trying to get my thought out, but Goten was quicker.  
“We didn’t know…you existed. Dad…dad always just told us that his family was murdered and that the person that did it was Piccolo.” Raditz made a ‘tch’ noise in disgust at the dishonor his brother had shown the dead. I wanted, just then, for everyone to leave so that I could think, and the wave of discontent transferred over into Piccolo.  
He helped me up and I excused myself from the room as graciously as I could; it was time to have a conversation with the man who held my heart more than anyone else. I listened as he sat me down on the bed and asked for people to be dismissed; Gine and Raditz left together, and then Bulla and Anthora left with strict instructions to Piccolo on what to call them for if I got worse, and that left Goten and Trunks alone together. He came back into the room and stood at the edge of the bed, then crawled slowly towards me, putting his hands in my lap.  
“Pic, I don’t care that you kept secrets, I care that you didn’t tell me sooner.”  
“It seems that both of us need to work on our communication skills.” He commented, and I looked away from him.  
“Toucher,” I muttered.   
“Gohan…I wasn’t lying when I told you how I felt about you. I wasn’t lying when I told you that I initially started stalking you to get back at the injustice your father had done me, and I wasn’t lying when I told you that it became more than getting back at him when I started falling for you as a person.”  
“I know, Piccolo-san.” I looked into his eyes and we held each other’s gaze for a long time in companionable silence.   
“I didn’t feel anything but hate for years, Gohan. I had been friends with your father, close friends in fact. However, I got the mission to take out their leader, and I had no way of knowing that Bardock was the father of Goku. I had to hurt him well enough that he wouldn’t come after me, and soon after that my clan came under attack from theirs because I had just started a war between us. It never ended, the fighting and turmoil, until I met you.” I nodded, following him.   
“I was scared of you at first, but had a duty to uphold being a doctor, I could never turn away someone in pain, and you just kept coming around,” I commented, smiling at the memories as they started running through me. We laid down next to each other and I felt the thrum of energy going between us, giving us each hidden strength.   
“I know you were. I knew it, I could see it, but I could also see the fierce attraction that was burning between the two of us.” I smirked at the memory as he said that, remembering it well.  
“Hmm…remember the first time you took me?” His fangs glinted as he grinned evilly at the question, and he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.   
“I will never forget that night. You’d been hinting at me for the greater part of a week, watching me spar and getting my strength back, and I came into your kitchen that night and you halted, your back to me. Your body was so tense I wondered briefly if that night would be the night; luckily for us it was.”  
“Ha, you came up behind me and spun me around, pinning me to the counter, and I gasped, not even hiding what it was doing to me.” He nodded and grinned more, pulling my face closer to his, and my eyes lidded and trailed to his lips as he spoke the rest of that night.   
“Mm. As I recall, you moaned when I pushed our bodies together, and then again when I claimed your mouth. You couldn’t hide your desire anymore and I was determined to make you mine that night.” I shivered as he recalled it, and his voice got lower for effect.  
“Do you remember you dropped the teacup you were holding and ran your hands up my arms, trailing to my neck and I felt you press your body into mine, a clear sign you wanted me with every ounce that I wanted you. You were nervous, but only because you didn’t want anyone to know what you were about to do with me, or rather, what I was about to do to you.”  
“You grabbed my legs and pushed me onto the counter, and you were suddenly all over me,” I added, and his breathing changed. He was turned on remembering our first time.  
“You reacted well to me biting you and kissing you everywhere. I was addicted to the way you tasted, something I wasn’t expecting. I initially wanted to screw you and leave you, but something about you just pulled me in and kept me there, and soon I was carrying you to the couch in the next room while you made out with me. It’s a wonder we made it there at all,” he mused, and then continued on.  
“Your moans drove me crazy, Gohan. I couldn’t help but enjoy biting your flesh and hearing you moan harder each time my teeth sank into you. That was when I knew you were submissive and I couldn’t believe my luck.” He slowly started circling his fingers around my hip and my eyes fluttered to a close at the contact, lost in his voice and in the retelling of our first time.  
“Piccolo!” I gasped and he raked his nails down my hips to the top of my slacks, roughly pulling them down my body with the boxers beneath them.  
“You’re so hard and ready for me,” he muttered above me in his guttural voice that had come to arouse me so much over the past few days. I’d never wanted sex with anyone since Videl had left me for some random person, and no one had ever wanted me with such intensity for certain. I watched as he put a finger into his mouth and he spread my legs roughly so that he could touch my most secret place.  
“Uhn!” I moaned when I felt his finger intrude into my body, and started pushing my body down onto his finger wanting more.  
“You want me to fuck you, Gohan? Whatever would your father say?” he teased me harshly. I growled and glared at him, my lips parted and my panting coming out hotter as he put another finger in.  
“Fuck him, I want this! I want you! And you obviously want me, or else you wouldn’t have been undressing me with your eyes everytime I entered the same room as you.” He smirked down at me and captured my lips in a rough kiss while he continued to prime me in anticipation for his cock.  
“Do you realize how hot it is to see my sworn enemy’s son writhing in pleasure beneath me?” he muttered as I tore off his shirt, my power glimmering and my hands raking down his chest. He hissed in desire and took his fingers out of me just long enough to shuck his jeans down to his hips. I moaned when I saw his cock; it was slender and incredibly long, and it was glistening with cum. I bit my lip and shouted when he pushed inside me, both of us having wanted this for longer than necessary. He folded my legs up so my knees were touching my chest, and started pounding into me without mercy. My head fell back as I cried out in ecstasy at the sensation of him filling me completely. He leaned over me and bit my chest, my pecs smoothe and muscular.   
“Uhhhnnnn, Piccolo!” I moaned and his hips were slamming into me so hard that I knew I’d be bruised down there. I raked my nails down his back and over his biceps, anywhere I could get to, and we eventually fell off the couch right as I was coming to a climax. He scrambled to bend me over the coffee table and continued his assault on my ass, and fuck me it felt amazing.   
“Harder, harder!” I yelled, and he complied with a low growl to the ceiling above us. My knees were on the coffee table and I was scratching the wood, creating splinters as my power came out in short spurts. I had never felt this way in the five years I’d been married to Videl, and the level of orgasm that was building after such a short time knowing Piccolo Daimao was going to leave me crippled I was sure of it.   
“Ugh, FUCK!” I yelled, and I reached down to touch myself so that I could get some sort of release but his hand pushed mine out of the way and beat me to it. He dominated me completely then, he crawled on top of me and slammed into me in a way that left me breathless, and I came hard all over the coffee table. It was creaking ominously beneath us but I was being fucked to within an inch of my life just then, and when I felt him shout his orgasm above me and into me, I came again. The coffee table shattered and crashed beneath us but we were already onto the next position which involved me straddling him reverse cowgirl.   
I brought us to our next orgasm, which came about when he bit into my shoulder and I impaled myself onto his hot dick, our bodies slick with cum and sweat. He stretched me beyond my means in the best ways possible for hours until we finally collapsed on the floor of the living room, barely able to move. I had let my father’s enemy dominate me, make me his, and I’d enjoyed every fucking second of it.  
We ended up making out by the time it was over, and as nervous as I was to have sex at the moment, I knew he wouldn’t push me into something I didn’t want. He had never raped me, and our sex was always consensual. His tongue swept into my mouth and I opened my lips to him, greeting his tongue with mine eagerly. I loved him, and I would love him until the day I died.   
“Pic, we should stop, I’m not ready yet.” I broke away, but my eyes were heavy with lust and he leaned in and licked the vein on my neck that ran from my ear downward. It made me shiver but he did pull away to look at me and sensed that I was serious, even though my body was saying something different. He nodded and turned me around so I was facing the bathroom door this time, and hugged me from behind. I fell asleep warm and content that even amongst everything else that had happened, I still had him.   
The next day I woke up and squinted around, feeling Piccolo’s warmth behind me still and I felt the edges of my lips quirk in a small smile. I reached to the bedside table and felt around for them, cursing as I heard them fall on the floor. Swearing I leaned over the side of the bed and gasped at the searing pain that spread through me when I stretched my muscles. Piccolo was awake in a flash and pulling me back towards him thinking I was falling out of bed.  
“Pic…glasses!” I mumbled frantically, and I saw the blurred form of him reaching over me to get them. I sat up painfully and grimaced as he handed them to me. I hated this, hated having to wear them, hated that I wasn’t a typical Saiyan.   
I felt like a burden to everyone and I hated it and myself because of it. There had to be something I could do, some way to get out and do something. Now that I didn’t have a job, it was like an itch I couldn’t get rid of. Piccolo moved to get out of bed and my senses shorted out in fear.  
“Wait! Don’t go!” I reached for him and he paused, regarding me through curious eyes.  
“Water?” he said, and I bit my lip but then nodded, watching him walk into the bathroom and fill the glass that he kept in there. He came out soon after and I couldn’t take my eyes off him as he crawled over me and sat down to meditate. With his eyes closed, he said  
“There’s something I forgot to mention. I’m still the leader of the Noir clan, and we’re sizable now. Since I’ve laid a claim on you and made you my mate, there are some…things we need to discuss.”  
“Ok, like what?” I felt a knot in my stomach and inched closer to him, waiting for him to speak up again.  
“There’s no need to be nervous, Gohan. I would never pull you into something that would hurt you, and if anyone tried they’d be dead,” one eye lid slid open and I knew he was looking at me sideways. His eyes were red like they always were when he meditated and a shiver ran up my spine at the look.  
“So…how big is your clan?” I asked him, and he inhaled deeply before beginning.   
“We own fifty percent of global profits. The other fifty is held by Capsule Corporations. It has been through our efforts, and our efforts alone, that no one has tried to attack this planet since Majiin Buu. We’ve choked out any resistance, and I won’t lie about it because you’ve already figured that out through the memories we’ve started to share. That’s another thing I didn’t have time to explain; our souls are tied together now, and with that bond comes an intimacy that no one else will ever understand. Sometimes, you’ll have a dream and it’ll be one of my memories, and vice versa.” He explained, and I leaned forward with interest, my head on my hand.   
“Mm…ok, so what are you creeping up at? You’re a slow build, Pic.” He showed one fang in a half hearted snarl but I grinned evilly knowing that he was going to say something sexual to me back. Sure enough, he didn’t disappoint when he opened his eyes and glared at me.  
“You don’t seem to have a problem when I’m taking you,” he said menacingly, and I blushed.  
“You don’t take forever to get to that,” I stated, and I started giggling at the look he gave me before I was being knocked down onto my back, Piccolo deftly straddling my waist so I couldn’t get up.  
“You have to become a member of the Noir Clan, Gohan. That means taking my last name and devoting yourself entirely to my clan, our cause, our secrets, everything.” He leaned in for dramatic effect and I sighed.  
“Is this supposed to be a hard decision, Piccolo? I can hardly stand the thought of you leaving the room without me, much less a lifetime. I accept, by the way, if that’s what you’re asking.”   
“You’re so insolent.”  
“You love it.” I said, smirking as he leaned over me, his fangs bared just the slightest bit. I was a little surprised when he got off me suddenly, pulling me up with him carefully.   
“You know me so well.” He deadpanned, and I snorted.   
“I am concerned about one thing; what does this mean for Goten and Trunks? I will fight for them, Piccolo.” I warned, and he hesitated, sitting on my lap and holding my hands. I reached up and caressed his face softly, feeling him lean into my touch and reach up to kiss my palm. He looked down at me, still holding my hand, and my heart fluttered.   
“Trunks technically belongs to Capsule Corporation still, whether his dad kicked him out or not, and Goten is unaffiliated. However, Goten mated with Trunks, that makes him part of CC. Normally, we don’t really do business with them, however in this case…I may have to consider an alliance. This could potentially benefit us however…there is one last thing…”  
“What is it?”   
“You’ll have to go through an initiation.”   
“Can’t you just screw my brains out and consider it done?” I flopped backwards onto the bed, wincing slightly as the pain shot through my scar again. He chuckled and rolled off me, landing next to me and propping himself up on his arm to look down at me.  
“If it were that easy, of course I would. But you have to go on a mission for the clan’s betterment, and usually that means killing.”  
“I’ll do it. I don’t care, I just…whatever it takes.” I told him, my face grim in determination.   
“So defiant. I will come up with something in the next few days.” I nodded and he moved his hand to the back of my neck, leaning in closer to my face and gazing at my slightly parted lips. I took the hint and moved the rest of the way to meet him, and we lay like that for a long while, lost in each other.  
His plan came to fruition sooner than either of us expected in the form of Raditz arriving on our doorstep a few days later. I let him in without even bothering to question it, he was blood and part of the clan, and incredibly loyal to Piccolo which of course meant me as well now. He nodded at Trunks who was sitting on the couch rubbing his belly which was steadily getting bigger and certainly showing by now. I smiled at him and he stretched out on the couch, a beta’s way of saying that he or she trusted the alpha in the room.   
I couldn’t really tell what Raditz was doing since he had his skull mask on, but Piccolo came in and told him he could take it off so he did. I was still getting used to the scarring on his face, but sat down next to Trunks and put his feet in my lap. Piccolo started discussing business with Raditz and I turned so I could view Trunks’ face better.   
“How are you feeling?” I asked him quietly, and he stretched a little bit, his tail lazily swishing up to touch my face.  
“I’m fine, just a little stressed out. Are you ok, ‘han?” he asked me shyly, and I exhaled. I looked over at my mate discussing things with Raditz and thought for a moment.  
“I don’t know,” I answered truthfully, and I felt him shiver as I started massaging his feet mindlessly.   
“Is Goten treating you alright?” I asked him, turning to him suddenly. He looked startled at the question, but the smile that spread over his face as he nodded told me all I needed to know.  
“He’s wonderful, ‘han. He’s…perfect in every way. He feels under pressure to make sure I’m taken care of and I wish he wouldn’t worry so much. I know he’s doing this for us but I keep telling him that I’ll think of something.” I nodded at his little blurb. They were cute together.  
“He’s your alpha, Trunks. It’s always in them to protect what’s theirs.” Trunks nodded and put a hand on his belly thoughtfully. I had to look away, my loss still fresh in my mind and the pain of it hurting my heart. I didn’t want Trunks and Goten to feel like I hated them or their child, I was just…hurting. I loved them and would help them however I could, and I was glad that nothing had happened to Trunks whilst pregnant, but anyone who’s ever lost their baby knows the feeling.   
“Gohan, we need to talk to you. I just found you a mission.” The deep baritone voice of my mate washed over me and my eyes flicked over to him as they walked over and sat down on opposite sides of the ottoman. Raditz drew out some papers from inside some pocket and laid them out flat, and I moved closer to see what was on them. They looked like…maps? Beside me, Trunks sat up with some difficulty and watched us, a hand on his stomach.  
“I’ve been scratching my head on how to get back at Vegeta, and I think I may have an in. I need to do some reconnaissance though, and I can’t be in the city very much because he could catch my scent, but Piccolo here says you need to officially join the clan so you can help me track his movements.”   
“Ok, so what all does this entail?” I said, immediately interested. Anything to get back at someone who’d hurt one of our own like that, especially someone that shared blood with me. I felt Trunks stiffen beside me at the mention of his father, and I turned to him and said  
“Trunks, you don’t have to be here for this. I understand if you want to leave.”  
“No, I want to help. What he did to Raditz is…unforgivable. I could never treat my Goten like that.” He had a look of fierce determination on his face so we let him stay as Raditz briefed me.  
“These are places that he frequents within Capsule Corps however I can teach you how to find his signal. If he leaves, follow him, and report to me every night. Or Piccolo,” he added solemnly, and I nodded. Trunks was looking at the maps with interest.  
“These are really good, you must have someone on the inside helping you, because no one knows the layout this well, unless they live there.” Raditz regarded him calculatingly, and then nodded to himself as if reaching some internal argument head.   
“We did, until recently. Tell me Trunks, does your Uncle Tarble still live there?” he asked. Trunks shook his head.  
“He did until a few months ago, and he and Turles ran off. I don’t know where they went, why? Is it important?”  
“No,” Raditz shook his head and we went back to studying the maps. The doorbell went off suddenly and I stiffened, looking immediately to Piccolo in fear. Raditz simply put his mask on, gathered up the maps, and left out the sliding glass door. Goten was at work, and Bulla and her mate were working right now as well. Trunks wasn’t due for a checkup until later that week. In trepidation, I followed Piccolo’s instructions to stay where I was while he went to the door to see who it was. I couldn’t stand Piccolo being out of my sight so I whipped my head around and watched him as he drew nearer the door.   
“Gohan. Are you in the mood for company?” he asked me softly, and I froze again.  
“Uh…it depends on who it is, I suppose. Not my father,” I spat venomously. Fuck that man. I never wanted to see him again. Piccolo opened the door and there was a quiet serene voice that greeted him. Piccolo growled something in acquiescence and stood aside letting the person in. My eyes widened when I saw that it was Broly, and he looked really worse for the wear, but he was humming with a wild energy and looked…peaceful. I noticed that his headband was back on his head and he had bruises and bite marks all over his body.   
“Broly!” I made to stand up but he reached his hands out in a placating gesture, indicating that I didn’t have to get up. He came in and sat on one of the loveseats, and Piccolo came and stood behind me and Trunks. He nodded his head respectfully in Trunks direction, who for his part waved his hand at him rapidly dismissing the gesture, before he spoke up.  
“You look well, my prince. And Gohan…” he turned his pale features towards me and I felt something in my heart break at the look.  
“I am…deeply sorry for your loss. Words cannot express my sadness that I was unable to arrive sooner.” I held up my hand as my throat closed up. I forced the emotion down, I would not crumble in front of him. I respected him too much and knew he respected me both as a fighter and as a surrogate son.   
“Broly…please. Please, just…I accept your apology, but I can’t…I can’t talk about it right now. Only with Piccolo or my nurse.” He nodded in understanding and also knew that I was forcing myself to be brave.   
“I came to tell you that Kakarot is under control. I fucked him into submission, and he’s currently tied up at home.” He said it so…nonchalantly, and I shared a glance at Trunks that was part hilarity and part horror.  
“As much as I don’t want to talk about him right now…is he…in one piece?” I asked with hesitation.  
“Of course. I wouldn’t kill him, however finding him attacking you brought out a side of me that hasn’t been around for a very long time. I…I lost control, if it wasn’t for Piccolo and his cohort being there just in time, I could have destroyed you as well,” he warned, and I looked at the floor. I was feeling a panic attack coming on, my throat constricting and my fight or flight instincts telling me to get the hell out of there.  
“B-Broly, not that I want you to go, but I need you to leave for a while. I…I can’t…Come see me again in another couple of weeks, ok?” I asked him, my voice rising in octaves as I stumbled to my feet. Broly, who was still a seasoned warrior beneath his calm exterior, nodded at me sadly and left while Piccolo came and attended me. I was muttering nonsense, my voice at a pitch that was raising and lowering rapidly, it was like the ravings of a madman. From a distance, I heard Piccolo say something, but I was retreating within myself. Talking about my father….about that night…I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t…I couldn’t…deal with this.  
When I came out of my shell, I was in bed, and it was dark out. I sat bolt upright in bed, immediately sensing out Piccolo’s ki and nearly coming to tears when I couldn’t feel him beside me.  
“Piccolo?” I said into the darkness, my voice scratchy. He appeared beside me, touching my face and crooning sweet nothings into my ear, and I calmed down immeasurably.   
“Trunks?” I asked him, not able to be coherent just yet.   
“He’s in his room with Goten, it’s alright.” I sighed and relaxed into his embrace, and then tears started flowing.   
“Gods, I’m so fucking weak!” I put my face into my hands and sobbed violently.   
“You’re the strongest person I know, Gohan.” Piccolo reassured me, and I shook my head in denial.  
“I couldn’t fucking save our child, I couldn’t save myself, I didn’t know when I was in heat, I didn’t try to contact you the moment dad showed up, I still somewhat care about him, I haven’t had a heart to heart with Goten or Trunks in weeks, I can’t…what do you even see in me?” I vented. He fingered my chin and tilted my face up so he could look me in the eye, and I sighed as my gaze went over his ethereal features.   
“I see immense inner strength. I see someone who will go to the ends of the earth for those he loves. I see an intelligent, beautiful demi-Saiyan who’s just as much of an outsider on this planet as I am. We are so alike Gohan, and when you look at me, I feel warm. I don’t know how to explain the feeling better, but I know it’s what love feels like because I know when I feel that way that I could never let anything happen to you that’s within my power to stop. I see courage, and humility, and a fire rivaling my own that will never be beaten out of you. And besides, if anyone tried, I would hunt them down.” He added as an afterthought that last bit, but I was crying silently, the tears running down my cheeks rapidly. He took his thumb and wiped the tears away before kissing me intently, his every motion fluid and perfect. He slowly pulled me onto his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss with him, feeling the connection between us grow wider and bigger and more intimate. He moved his lips down to my jaw and kissed a trail down my neck, leaving little nibbles along the way. Each time I felt his teeth graze my skin I gasped lightly, trying to control my tears as they continued to flow.   
“Do you know why I marked you as mine Gohan?” he murmured against the bite mark on my shoulder. I shrugged, wordlessly asking him why.  
“It was because I could never handle seeing you with anyone else. Even in the beginning of ‘us’, when I would run out on you, I always knew I could never forget you. Seeing you hurt at my own actions was like a sucker punch to the gut every single damn time. I was angry at first, but not at you; at myself for not handling it better. It was because you were the first person that ever defiantly stood toe to toe with me and yelled in my face unafraid of me whilst simultaneously excited about what I would do to you.” I laughed, the sound wet sounding and lame, but a laugh nonetheless. I felt him graze his teeth against the mark and I moaned when he sank his teeth into my skin.   
“Piccolo…” I sighed. Even if the rest of my emotions were uncontrollable and fucked up right now, one thing was a constant: how he and I felt about each other would never end, and thank Kami for that. His tongue lapped up the blood that was trickling down my collarbone, and I my eyes grew lidded and heavy before I passed out in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm so sorry i got carried away with writing it i forgot to update here #badauthor but anyways it's called nuclear winter because of the devastation that happens and it's winter time. thanks for reading, it means a lot to me.


	4. Revelations Part One

We fell into an uneasy routine over the next couple of weeks as January passed into February, which in turn passed into March. I would wake up and instantly feel for Piccolo, we would putter around the house and as my scar healed we would spar which was really more like light wrestling. Trunks grew bigger and Goten got a job at a dentist’s office where he was a receptionist. Polite as fuck, interestingly enough, and he and Trunks were so in love it was almost nauseating to see. Pic and I would smirk at each other every time one of them came into a room that the other inhabited because it would always end up in Goten mooning over Trunks or vice versa, and then Trunks would start crying because Goten would pull out some new secret item for the baby.   
Resolutely I had decided to help Trunks and Goten prepare the third room that was right next to theirs for their baby, even though being around anything ‘baby’ related pierced my heart to its core. I was determined not to feel horrible towards them though; I would not become what my father had become. Broly came over often and visited, and I started building a better relationship with him. He truly was a very effeminate man, and if Raditz was ever in the same room as Broly, he would flirt with him. Broly, for his part, didn’t make any cruel remarks, but did have to let him down slightly. Somehow, Raditz didn’t mind being told off by a smiling, tea drinking Saiyan with his tail neatly tucked around his waist.   
On the other hand, Raditz and I were becoming fast friends, bonding through our mutual bitterness and hatred of the world. Piccolo would roll his eyes every time me and Raditz would get together, and I was one of the few people Raditz would truly let his guard down around, the other being Piccolo of course. Every time he came over, he would bow to us now, and I would blush in frustration and wave him away, yet he insisted. For my part, I hadn’t forgotten the initiation thing, so I would go stand outside Capsule Corps wrapped in dark clothing and a cowl with Piccolo and we would wait and sense out the Prince’s ki. Raditz never came with me over here because he said that Vegeta would smell his scent for sure and become suspicious.   
It was not until after several weeks of reconnaissance that I realized how incredibly boring the prince was; he would get up, shower, train, eat, train some more, shower again, eat again, and then go to bed. He never left! I was just giving up hope one bleary, rainy March afternoon when we felt his ki approaching the front gate. I stiffened in preparation to follow him, and I knew the sudden alertness in my body would have alerted my mate who was standing a little ways away from me. I narrowed my eyes beneath my hood and watched the Saiyan prince walk out, and was a little surprised at what he did when he left; he was wearing running shoes and tight, form fitting jogging gear with a grey hoodie that he promptly put up over his head. He put some earbuds into his ears and took off running. He was acting suspicious, so Piccolo and I ghosted along behind him, each of us using the shadow technique to blend in with our surroundings (The shadow technique was something really fascinating that Piccolo had taught me about a few weeks back, telling me he learned it from a Tibetan monk.)   
We followed him and the longer we did so, the more we were rapidly becoming convinced that he truly was up to something because he would double back, take wrong turns, fly off suddenly, and went all around town before finally taking off into the sky and flew to the outskirts of town where it was less cosmopolitan and more rural. There was a quaint little flower shop and horse drawn carts going through the main street and I had to pause and ask myself if we had actually left the city behind. This was an area of town I had never been to before and the old me would have loved it; however I was a different person now and just shivered slightly, the movement minuscule but still noticed by my ever constant companion.   
Vegeta walked up to a brown cottage and circled around to the side where he knocked, waited, and then it opened and he was welcomed inside. Whoever it was, he obviously knew Vegeta well because he smiled enthusiastically and hugged him; surprisingly, Vegeta hugged him back and lowered his hood. I smiled beneath my hood; got you Vegeta.  
He stayed there for hours and we felt his ki recede back to capsule corps, and then we left back for our warm apartment flying side by side, not stopping until we landed on the outside patio. I took off my mask as I stepped inside and waited for Piccolo to join me, my anxiety problem not wanting him to get more than a few feet from me. I hated that I was like this now; I could barely even shower without having him near. Bulla said it was leftover from the trauma my father had put me through, and even now if I let myself get there, I would start crying and become hysterical. I’d let my hair grow a little bit longer, able to put it back into a ponytail with my bangs fringing my face. I’d lost a lot of weight too; I wasn’t eating as much anymore and even though everyone tried to get me to eat I just couldn’t, not until I was truly ravenous.   
There were times, of course, when I was alone with someone, where I would snack, but only if it was me and one other person, and usually it was Trunks. Pic would of course be there as well and Trunks would smile triumphantly when he’d coerce me into eating. Another falter in our relationship was my libido had gone way down; it started out with just being the pain from healing, but then after I just didn’t have it in me to act even remotely sexual. I loved him immensely and I hated being so withdrawn from him, but it was starting to strain on him a little. As my dominant, he needed me just as much as I craved him in happier times, but lately I just wanted to try to move around and keep my mind off of things.   
We were met by a rosy faced Trunks who waddled towards us and I couldn’t resist giving him a warm smile.   
“Oh, good, I was just starting to worry about you two,” he said as Pic and I stripped out of our uniforms to the bare minimum we had underneath. I was in a black tank top and grey silk boxers that belonged to Piccolo, and he was in some tight under-armour type clothing. Trunks laid out our black gear on the back of the couch and took my hand in his to lead me to the kitchen, where something was cooking.   
“Have you seen Raditz at all today?” I asked him wearily, to which he nodded, his tail constantly rubbing against his swollen belly. He was happy, and I didn’t begrudge him that one bit. I just wished that I could be as happy as he was.  
“Yeah, he dropped by half an hour ago, and then I’m not sure where he went. ‘Ten will be home here shortly he just has to finish closing up at the office.” I nodded as he motioned for us to sit down at the counter, and I realized it was later than I initially thought, it was after five o’clock already. Trunks started chattering animatedly and I gave him a wan smile, but my mind was far away from what he was talking about. Who was that man that Vegeta went to see, and why did they look so cozy together? Why did he act all secretive to get there? I was brought out of my reverie sharply by Trunks waving a piece of rotisserie chicken under my nose, and the smell made me salivate.   
“Ha, see, told you that would work.” Trunks said smugly, and I looked over to see Piccolo shaking his head and smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.  
“One of you is going to be the death of me someday, I just haven’t figured out which one yet.” I muttered crossly, and they both laughed. Pic had really come out of his shell a lot since moving here, and especially after we had bonded the way we did. He would visit easily with Trunks and Goten, sometimes with Broly, and him and Raditz were thick as thieves however he would be a little more reserved if Bulla or Anthora came over, or very occasionally my grandmother Gine. No one mentioned my father, and it hurt. It hurt that he had done something so horrible to me in a fit of rage, it hurt that he had let his emotions get the best of him. Broly said he had him under control but I wasn’t so sure. I wanted to flee and hide from him, find somewhere safe for Pic and I and my family to hide, but I couldn’t let my fear rule my life.   
I put my head in my hands and sighed tiredly. Piccolo ran a hand up and down my back in a soothing gesture and I closed my eyes at the contact. I glanced over at him and met his concerned gaze, and shook my head with the barest of movements. There was a racket behind us and Piccolo turned immediately but it was just Raditz coming to a bad stop out on the balcony. Snorting, Piccolo turned around shaking his head and I chuckled as a frazzled Saiyan came inside.  
“Oh, Raditz, are you staying for dinner?” Trunks asked him delicately. His gaze softened whenever he looked at Trunks knowing that he was part Vegeta’s child, and grumbled something along the lines of ‘might as well’. I turned around to face the older Saiyan as he took his skull mask down off his face and decided now would be as good a time as any to debrief him.   
“He finally left his damned house today,” I said nonchalantly, and his eyes snapped to focus on me. He nodded and told me to continue watching him, and tell him immediately if he returned to any place more than once. I nodded and said of course I would, nearly affronted at the implications that I wouldn’t do my job, but said nothing. He sat down at the table and joked with Trunks amicably, and I slid down off the stool. I went to walk past Pic but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, kissing my neck in one smoothe action.   
“Pic, there’s people here,” I protested weakly, and he chuckled, the sound low in his chest. I breathed out through my nose slowly as he kept me in his embrace and listened as Raditz debriefed him of his most current mission. They were trying to take down Capsule Corps, and it was a huge job. Raditz had a bone to pick with the arrogant heiress, and in general had done some digging and found a lot of bad deals going back a long time to when the old man still ran things. Child trafficking, drugs, extortion, and a whole lot of other things. Piccolo’s outfit may have been bad, but they would never go into some of the things that Capsule Corps engaged in. Trunks blushed and looked down, and I immediately comforted him.  
“Hey, when we discuss business in front of you, we don’t mean to imply that we think you’re less than what you are, we love you Trunks,” I told him, and he sniffled a bit. I sighed heavily. Thankfully, Goten walked in the door just at that point and Trunks brightened up considerably. He ambled over to his mate and gave him a hug and a kiss, welcoming him home. Goten sprawled into a chair at the table and smiled warmly at his pregnant mate as he waddled around the kitchen preparing food. Trunks looked at me and then at Piccolo and then back to me meaningfully, indicating that he had something important he wanted to talk about to us but it would have to wait until later. I nodded, understanding, and acutely noticed that Piccolo was tracing one nail in an infinite circle on my outer thigh. I leaned into him comfortably and he continued the action, starting to move it into longer oblong circles.  
“So have you guys picked out any names?” Raditz asked Goten gruffly. The Naming Ceremony was a big thing in Saiyan culture, and Raditz wanted as much as possible to pass down to the next generation. Goten and I for our part had eagerly tried assimilating as much as we could into our everyday lives, however it just wasn’t the same as growing up with certain cultures as it was being shown them. Trunks’ tail was swishing happily and he started setting the table for the two hungry Saiyans sitting there. He brought a plate of things over to where I leaned against Piccolo and I picked at the food until half the tray was gone. Piccolo’s hand moved to rest on my waist hotly while I ate, and I was suddenly becoming very aware of him in a way that hadn’t happened in months.   
“Oh, we’ve tossed a few back and forth,” Trunks said shyly. Goten finished chewing his mouthful and grinned at his mate.  
“You said you liked that name the other day, what was it, Dean?” Trunks blushed at Goten and dug into his potatoes.   
“Yes, but don’t you remember what Bulla said?”  
“What did Bulla say?” I asked, unaware of any changes. I started fanning my neck with my hand idly, the room feeling stuffy.   
“You didn’t tell them?” Goten put his fork down and asked his mate in surprise. Trunks blushed but stood his ground.  
“I wanted you to be here with me when we announced it.”  
“Guys, what-” I started before Goten looked at me happily and exclaimed  
“We’re having twins! A boy and a girl!” I nearly choked on the piece of chicken I had just put into my mouth, and Piccolo had to thump my back to right me. His hand slid back down to my waist after, where it lingered before traveling to my hip. I blinked.  
“Damn, Goten!” Raditz growled, and I just continued staring at Trunks in disbelief. No wonder he looked bigger than his near five month mark, there were two Saiyan babies in there. My breathing grew shallow and I felt like I was sinking into my safe place, but I was pulled out of it by Piccolo’s steady heartbeat against my back.  
“Wow!” I uttered weakly, and Trunks smiled shyly at me. I plastered a smile on my face in return and offered to help with the dishes but he waved me away, saying I looked tired. I felt tired, that was for damn sure.   
“Trunks, I mean it, if you need help with anything, just ask me. Please?” I pleaded with him, and he must have heard that note in my voice because he looked at me and nodded, his eyes curious. I said my goodnights and led Piccolo into the room with me, shutting the door behind us. I walked to the bathroom and turned the lights on, functioning on autopilot.   
“Gohan.”   
I glanced up and Piccolo was standing in the doorway, and I felt hot so I peeled off my tank top and bent down to turned the hot water on for a shower. I didn’t answer him as I waited for the water to heat, and was about to continue getting in until his scent wafted over to me. He prowled closer to me, backing me up against a wall and cornering me, and my nostrils flared as I became very intently aware of him. I started panting and emitting a high pitched keening noise before I realized what was happening: fuck, I was going into heat again! No, this absolutely could not be happening right now. If he touched me…too late, I thought as he reached out and ran his hands down my bare arms.  
I was pinned between him and the wall and I looked up at him, my eyes lidded heavily.   
“P-Pic…” I started, my throat drying and he cocked his head to one side, listening to me. I swallowed and then tried again.  
“Piccolo, I…I’m scared.” I whispered, my voice barely above a whisper. He stepped into me and I wrapped my arms around him, my breathing becoming labored and heavy as his scent enveloped me.  
“I’m here with you Gohan. You won’t go through anything alone ever again.” We were…going to try again? I gazed at him through half lidded eyes as he slowly slid my boxers down my legs, my erection springing free from its confines. It didn’t take him long to strip and then he ushered me into the luxurious giant shower. It had three different shower heads all raining down onto one spot, and of course there were settings to create heavier pressure or lighter, and you could also have a light show if you so wanted. He sat down on the pretty tiled floor of the shower and wanted me to sit on his lap. I numbly realized that I’d forgotten to take my hair out of its ponytail as I cautiously straddled his lap, my long slender legs easing onto the ground. He was slowly stroking himself and I gazed searchingly into his eyes as he continued to stroke himself.   
“P-Pic…wh-what if…” I stopped myself as he reached up with his free hand and grasped my chin, bringing my face closer to his. This moment, I was lost in it. I was lost in him. We both needed this…it had been so long…  
“Gohan, I need to be with you. I know that if we don’t attend to you while you’re in heat, another Saiyan will smell you and try to take you.” We had been informed of this little snippet of information from Broly a few weeks prior. I’d scoffed at the time but then quieted when he’d turned those pleasant eyes upon me. Now I was sitting on Piccolo’s lap naked, in our shower, and feeling him stroke himself and me at the same time with one large, rough hand. His even strokes were making me lose focus, and I looked down at the sight of his long, slender pink cock touching my hard tan one. The amount of precum secreting from his was coating both of us in a generous amount, and I gasped as a shudder of delight ran through me.   
I leaned in and kissed him, the motion unsure, but he answered my kiss with confidence and we sat there with the hot water around us as he continued stroking us easily. I felt his hands on my ass pushing me closer to him and he reached down to position himself at my entrance; once he had the tip placed he nodded at me and I slowly sat down while he rose his hips to meet me halfway.   
“Fuck!” I gasped as he entered me for the first time in months. My cheeks were red and my eyes nearly shut and we started a rough rhythm. I reached down and stroked myself leisurely whilst looking him in the eye. His eyes had a red tinge to them, his ears twitching and his antennae feeling my face.  
“P-Piccolo!” I threw my head back and he pulled me closer to him, licking the bite mark as pangs of ecstasy shot through him. Ugh I wanted him so bad. I got lost in the pleasure he was giving me, the hot water cascading around us, and we both came easily in a matter of minutes. We kept going at it like that, for what felt like hours even though in reality it had to have only been one hour. He reached up and pulled the ponytail out of my hair and we were glued to the mouth as he came inside me with an exhausted grunt for the fourth time. His teeth grazed the mark on my shoulder and I came when he bit into it. Tears broke free from my eyes at the pleasure racking my body at that point, and somehow we moved from the shower to the bed.   
He’d wrapped me in my bathrobe and I was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him to come into the bedroom. He’d carried me in here and dried me off but then went back in to shut the shower off. When he walked in completely naked I bit my lip at the sight; he was hard again already. My thick black hair was hanging loosely around my shoulders and face, and I looked up at him, wanting him. He slowly pushed me back onto the bed and pulled me to sit on him again. My cheeks flushed in excitement, I positioned myself once more over him. This would be the last time of the night, but my heat wouldn’t let up until I bit him in return and I wanted it to be good. Slowly, agonizingly, I started moving my hips, torturing us both. His breathing came out ragged and mine was high pitched, but that was all that was heard as I rode us both to our last climax of the night, the bathrobe falling from my shoulders as I threw my head back.  
“Piccolo!” I moaned, and felt him cum inside me with a growl and a gasp. I rode out all I could from him, and what sent me over the edge was the look of complete and utter devotion on his face. I leaned forward and bit him hard, and he arched his back into my body as pearly white ropes sprayed onto his stomach. My eyes were golden as the haze of the lust finally seeped out of me, and they slowly faded back to their usual brown.   
We fell asleep soon after, lost in each other’s scent and content to be in the other one’s arms. When I woke up the next day, I smiled. I felt…different, lighter somehow. Well, a good fuck does that to you, I thought to myself sardonically. Stretching, I collapsed onto Piccolo’s muscular form with a thump, grinning when he growled at me.  
“You’re annoyingly happy today,” he grumbled, and I started kissing him on his scowling face all over.  
“I love you, why shouldn’t I be? Plus, we’re getting two new additions to our family yes I said family Piccolo Daimao.” He tried to glare at me, then gave a harrumph and turned over, but I would not be deterred. Grinning wickedly, I put two fingers into my mouth and reached down beneath the covers, my fingers deftly sliding in between his ass cheeks like lightning and almost reached his hole before he yelped and quickly pinned me down. I giggled and pouted up at him.  
“What, I lubed them,” I blinked my long eyelashes up at him innocently, and he narrowed his eyes.  
“I’ll show you lubed,” he growled, and crawled down my body, kissing my skin along the way. I giggled again as he nipped my hip bones, and then gasped in surprise when he took me into his mouth. I spread my legs instinctively to him, and felt him probe a finger into my already aching hole. When he inserted the second finger, I got lost in the pleasure and came into his hot mouth shortly. He slowly withdrew his fingers and inched back up my body, then leaned into my neck and started sucking on the skin. I didn’t realize what he was doing until too late, and I pushed him away with a noise of protest while he smirked.  
“You’re gonna get it!” I threatened, and then pounced on him as he laughed at me.   
When we emerged much later, we found the house empty except for a pregnant Trunks sitting at the table sipping at his tea. He smiled as we entered the room and then grinned impishly at me and Piccolo as I took a seat near him and Piccolo went into the kitchen, humming softly to himself.   
“So. How was your heat?” I blushed wildly at the question, and Trunks threw his head back in laughter as Piccolo stiffened.   
“Oh, come on Gohan, we’re all glad it finally happened. I’m glad you’re feeling better,” he said when he calmed down a little. I rolled my eyes but couldn’t resist a smile from creeping up onto my face.   
“Trunks just because we had sex doesn’t mean I’m not still surly at everything,” I said offhandedly, and the other two both snorted in derision.   
“Right, and I’m not the demon king.” My lover deadpanned. I glared at him, acting affronted, but everyone present saw right through me. Piccolo was cooking breakfast by the looks of it and it wasn’t long before there were stacks of tortillas in front of us and a pan of scrambled eggs and black beans.  
“Mmm, breakfast burritos!” I said as I hungrily started putting the eggs and beans onto a tortilla followed by some cheese and tobasco sauce. I was shoving a fourth burrito into my mouth when a blurry eyed Goten came into the room and flumped down into a chair next to his mate. His torso was bare and his sweats were hanging low on his hips. Trunks eyed him lustfully but let him grab some food before he mentioned sex. I rolled my eyes but smiled at Piccolo as he stood against the counter, sipping a glass of water and watching me eat. It was the closest to normal I had come in a long time, and I felt really optimistic about the future. 

The next couple of weeks continued to look up for me however I remained as serious as ever when I went to stalk the Saiyan prince. Piccolo would come with me sometimes however as I was doing better with being away from him, he was taking contracts again. I totally felt like we were the group of assassins from that game Trunks was always playing where the main character kills dragons. ‘The Dark Brotherhood’, it was called. Snorting to myself, I stayed outside the brown bungalow that Vegeta had gone to visit again. This was interesting, because it was the third weekend in a row that Vegeta had come here. It was time to report to Raditz.   
I slowly sunk back into the shadows as they grew longer and darker in the coming night. I took off after making sure I wasn’t being followed and was on my way home before what sounded like a rocket was heard whistling towards me. Instinctively, I threw up a shield barrier and something bounced off it hard, as I disappeared. Breathing heavily, I reappeared on my balcony and hurried inside, closing the curtains and locking all the doors and windows in one movement from my hand.   
“Trunks?” I called out into the dark house. Something stirred on the couch and a muffled ‘uh?’ came from beneath a pile of blankets. I breathed a sigh of relief. Since I had been feeling better I’d started training again and knew I could take someone on if they threatened my pack in my own home. I was about to move over to him when the world shook around us. Trunks sat up with difficulty, looking around in confusion.  
“Gohan, what’s going on?”  
“I’m not sure,” I told him grimly. It would be my job to get him out of here if something happened, and pretty soon people started appearing in our house; Goten, Raditz, and Piccolo. We’d all learned this technique of ‘disappear/reappear’ from Raditz, surprisingly enough, and it had turned out immensely useful.   
“Someone’s summoned the dragon,” uttered Piccolo, and I glanced over at him and a slight gasp escaped me; he looked fucking pissed.  
“Shit.” I muttered, then calmed down once the shaking of the house had stopped.   
“I thought our people had control of the DragonBalls?” I turned on my mate, and he regarded me through a snarl.  
“I surely hope you’re not insinuating that I had something to do with this, Gohan Daimao,” he used my new last name and I crossed my arms.  
“Not at all, Mister Piccolo,” I leered back at him. “Only that we’re supposed to be in control of them.”  
“We had the majority, but a thief broke in to headquarters a few days ago and took them.” Suddenly, I yelped in surprise and pain as a hot poker-like fire ran down my back to where my tail scar was. Goten also stood up from comforting Trunks and freaked out similarly; our tails were growing back!  
“What in the actual fuck is going on?” I wanted to punch something, but was saved the pain to my fist at a light knocking on the door. I pushed past Piccolo to go open it, and he growled at me and tried snatching my arm back but I was too slippery for him.   
Looking through the peephole, I sighed in relief as I saw Bulla, Anthora, and a very confused Broly standing out there. Eh? What were they doing here? I opened it slowly, and Bulla pushed past me impatiently.  
“Trunks? Are you ok?” she immediately rang out in crystal clear worried sister tones. I heard his muffled voice reply something as I let her mate and Broly inside. Anthora went into the living room to check on Trunks, her witches stare already brewing so she could See him and check on the babies. Pausing, she looked at me and smiled, but not before Broly pulled me into a hug.  
“What? Huh-Broly, what’s-”  
“Gohan, you have your tail!” he exclaimed. I nodded, confused for a moment, before realizing that he must have come to see me and Goten if our father’s tail had suddenly come back too. His pretty brown eyes roamed the faces of everyone there for a moment before the power went out. Swearing, I moved through the house towards the breaker panel, flipping the switches back on and wincing slightly when I got a slight shock.   
“Ow, shit!” I hissed to myself and looked around as the lights flickered and then came back on. My tail wrapped itself around my waist and I looked down at it, chagrinned. When I walked back into the living room I made eye contact with Raditz and pulled him over to the side while the others were all talking excitedly about this new turn of events.  
“I have information that concerns you,” I told him, and he nodded, intrigued. I went on.  
“It seems our Prince has a special lover that he’s been visiting each weekend for a month. What a shame it would be if something were to…happen to him.” I muttered casually, and I saw his eyes crinkle behind his skull mask.  
“Well done. You’ll help with the extraction of course? With this, this will be immense leverage to use against CC and the Prince.” He muttered, and we shook hands once I promised to show him where the house was and meet him there before the Prince got there the next day. I noticed Piccolo glaring in my direction, and raised a brow haughtily in his direction with my arms folded over my chest. I unraveled my tail and flicked the tip in his direction, then stalked past him into our room. We had another room connecting ours that we hadn’t used until recently and we’d transformed it into somewhat of a training room. There were punching bags hanging up and mats on the floor, plus some other things that I was tinkering with. I was feeling my oats enough to goad him into an argument since he’d announced to the world what we’d gone and done earlier that week: we’d made it official through his clan that I was his, utterly and completely. I just hadn’t told Goten or Trunks yet.   
I smirked when I heard our bedroom door shut, and then he came into the training room where I was leaning against a wall, looking out the tall floor-to-ceiling windows that encompassed one entire section of wall.  
“Do you have a deathwish?” he stalked over to me rigidly, and I curled my lip at him, knowing it would enrage him.  
“Well, I am Gohan Daimao, there’s obviously something wrong with me,” I bantered back, and as he reached out to pin me down, I leapt back out of his reach. I stuck my tongue out at him, and giggled when he growled and lunged for me again.  
“This isn’t funny, Gohan!” he warned, and I blew a raspberry at him. I needed to blow off steam from the stress from earlier, and what better way than a friendly spar with my lover? Besides, I had something important I wanted to tell him that would trump anything that he had to say.  
“Oh yeah? I think it’s hilarious seeing you try to catch me,” I sauntered away from him, my steps light and my tone flat. He threw a fist out and I dodged, and then it was on; we started sparring and I gasped when the flat of his hand pushed my shoulder out of place. I glared at him before gritting my teeth and ramming it into a wall, resetting it, and launched myself at him. He wasn’t prepared for an aerial attack, and so my knees slammed into his chest and sent him flying backwards, to which he stayed put once I landed on top of him, straddling his chest, my hands shooting forward to pin his arms down. Growling, he rolled over and pinned me beneath him, and I moaned at the sudden change of events. He looked down at me startled, and pushed my shirt up to my chest, placing the flat of his hand in the center.  
“W-wait!” I said, suddenly afraid, and he paused, regarding me like a predator does its prey.  
“Why?” he narrowed his eyes at me, expecting some trick, and then I realized he hadn’t been play fighting, he’d been doing it for real. I paled when I realized it, thinking he knew I wasn’t being serious.  
“Because, I need you to calm down and listen for a second, I have something important to say,” I panted out, my eyes wide in shock. He took a moment to calm down and then let me sit up, my shirt falling back down and my tail wrapping itself around my stomach protectively.  
“I’m pregnant.”  
He looked like he’d been slapped, and he hurriedly stood up and pulled me to my feet while a ghost of a smile came across my face.  
“Are you…serious?” he asked hesitantly.  
“Why would I lie about this?” I asked, a little hurt. He shook his head, and then pulled me into a tight embrace, one that I thought he would never let go from.  
“I could have hurt you,” he said, and I pulled back just enough to see his face drawn into distraught.   
“Oh, Pic. I was just playing, I wanted to get some stress out before I told you. I didn’t know you were serious until after.” I reached up and cupped his face tenderly and he pulled me into a rough kiss. I gasped slightly but gave in easily, his lips moving over mine with endless precision. Our bodies were nearly melded together and we didn’t leave that room for awhile so that he could adjust to this news. One thing led to another and soon I was being placed onto the bed carefully and I chuckled as he viewed me reverently, his hand falling down to caress my stomach.   
“I’m not gonna break, Pic.” I murmured to him, and he continued touching my skin. I sighed at the contrast of his long fingered, calloused hand stroking my tan smoothe skin, smiling down at him in love.  
“I am not going to let anything happen to you.” He growled suddenly, and I knew he was being serious however I still had stuff to do.  
“Pic, I’ve got to help Raditz tomorrow with something, and then you can be my protective alpha all you need to be.” He looked like he didn’t like that idea one bit, but it didn’t matter; I still had to complete my initiation which we may or may not have lied about a little bit to the priest that had legally bound us to one another.   
“I want to be there then.” I would have rolled my eyes, but the intensity with which he was looking at me quelled any withstanding argument inside of me.   
“Ok, fine. Not like I could keep you away anyways. Oh, I don’t want to tell the others just yet. Just in case.”   
“Just in case of what?” I was afraid to jinx anything so I sent him the wave of uncertainty that swept through me so he could figure it out on his own. He lay down next to me on the bed and wrapped me into his arms, and we fell asleep like that comfortably. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and we both needed our rest.   
Raditz and I left the house early the next morning with crisp instructions from Piccolo that we were to check in with him every five minutes or he would destroy something. We regarded each other with similar expressions of exasperation but acquiesced, and then both put our hoods on and left out the door to the balcony. We there in no time, since by now I knew the way there without having to follow Vegeta. The plan was that we’d stake it out and enter once he left, laying in wait for him when he returned home. Raditz had cut his hair short again, shaving the sides and leaving the middle a little longer; stylish yet still badass. His intelligent black eyes roamed over the surrounding village as we landed in the predawn shadows in a tree across from the park.   
Secretly, I think he wanted to run into Vegeta, but that was just me. The man hadn’t been laid in years from what I’d heard, and his tail was twitching in agitation. I suppose I would have been restless as well if there was a chance I would see my long lost mate, even under such circumstances. My glossy black hair was tied back in a tight knot at the base of my skull and I’d trained myself to breathe only barely whilst on reconnaissance. We lay there in wait for hours as the sun slowly woke up the world with its’ sluggish ascent into the sky, and finally around midmorning the door to our queries house opened and out stepped a young man with brilliant mahogany coloured hair with a few black streaks throughout that was hanging loosely around his jovial looking face. He had laughing black eyes and a permanently quirked mouth; he wasn’t ugly, that was for sure. He strolled out into the street along to the shops and I settled down further into the shadows, waiting for Raditz to cast the cloaking spell over us and signal us to move in.   
He put his hand up and I tensed, ready to go: there it was, the signal. We stole forwards, two invisible spies on a mission, and he easily picked the lock into the house and we lay there in wait. I stood up against a wall out of sight and in the darkest part of the room while Raditz lazily leaned against the counter. His entire body was quivering in excitement at the prospect of finally being able to get back at his one time mate, and I thought about how hard it must have been for Raditz when he’d been turned out into the streets by the love of his life. My tail reached around my stomach and idly massaged my stomach, and I grinned unseen by him with happiness. The tiny lifeform inside me would grow stronger each day and I was so happy that it was put in there by Piccolo. I loved him more than anyone would ever know. I stiffened when I heard a hand on the doorknob, and Raditz tensed, his muscular arms bulking up just the tiniest bit. He looked menacing, to be perfectly honest, and I almost felt bad for the young man walking into a scary looking half skeleton man (the mask was on his face as ever) leaning against the counter.   
He stepped inside and closed the door, placing some bags on the table right there, and then whipped around sniffing. Sniffing? I dimly realized that this man had a tail and it was raised in fright before Raditz motioned for me to move forward and knock him out. It was all easy naturally; we were to knock him out and then tie him to a chair and then question him. We stood around him after making sure he was sufficiently tied down to a table chair before Raditz had me wake him up. Shrugging, I slapped him awake then moved away as he came to with a gasp, his left cheek left red and stinging. He squinted right over to where Raditz was standing, using the light and shadows to appear distorted, and he sniffed the air again before-and this creeped me the fuck out at first-smiling at him.  
“Mama?” he asked in question, his voice light and airy.  
“I’m not your mama, kid, now shut up and listen to me. I have questions that you’re going to answer, firstly being what your business with the Saiyan Prince is.” Raditz’s gruff voice came out a little muffled, and the kid frowned momentarily before sniffing at him again.  
“What do you want with my father?” he asked suspiciously, and he sniffed the air yet again.  
“Your father?” Raditz nearly choked.   
“Yes, he’s my father, what do you hope to gain by kidnapping me? I promise you that I have nothing of value. My name is Alexion, and Vegeta is my father.” Then it all clicked. The hair, the face, the eyes, the way he kept sniffing in the air towards Raditz with an air of wild hope…this was…this was Raditz’ and Vegeta’s child! I stepped forward to say as much when Raditz took down his skull mask and leaned forward, sniffing experimentally.   
“Alexion, you said?” he said faintly, and took a hesitant step forward before the door slammed open so hard it nearly rocked off its hinges. Something came at Raditz so fast it was a blur, and they both slammed into a wall with the smaller figure on top of Raditz who was giving as good as he got. The boy, Alexion, who really wasn’t a boy as much as he was a young adult like Trunks and Goten, was watching fearfully. I couldn’t raise my ki and instead snapped my fingers, instantly transmitting us somewhere in the wild. Alexion was still bound, and I helped him up but hissed at him when he tried to rush forward into the two snarling Saiyans; there was no doubt in my mind that that was Vegeta himself, and he’d felt something wrong from his child; a call for help if you would. I didn’t blame him for wanting to save his kids life considering we were planning on torturing him and gaining whatever we could from him for knowledge. The fact that that thought didn’t phase me very much told me I was becoming more like Piccolo each day.   
My attention was drawn to the two wrestling Saiyans struggling for dominance as I held a death grip on Alexion’s bound hands. He fell to his knees in fright as Raditz topped Vegeta and punched so hard the ground around us rumbled.   
“STOP!” he screamed, and to my everlasting astonishment, they did. It must have been a parent thing, and he struggled against his bonds to go to them.  
“Explain this, now! What do you want with us?” he yelled at Raditz, who still had Vegeta pinned to the ground. Vegeta was bleeding from his mouth and nose, one eye nearly shut, and he was grasping Raditz enclosed fist around his throat making it harder for him to breathe.  
“Ra-ditz…”he choked, and Raditz focused on the prince for a moment.   
“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you both off right now?” he sneered, and then I noticed that Vegeta was crying, tears forming in his one good eye and leaking out slowly.  
“Because…he’s your son too.” He coughed. Raditz, unfortunately, was taking this all too slow, and the shock of the statement allowed Vegeta to slide out from underneath him and send a roundhouse kick to the back of his skull. He swung around and caught the brunt of the kick on his forearm, and then snarled, standing up to his full height, towering over Vegeta. The smaller Saiyan elite wrapped his tail around his waist and emitted a high pitched keening noise…was he submitting? I could hardly believe my eyes at this. I wasn’t prepared for anything like this, I thought this kid had just been a lover that we could use to extort shit from Vegeta, I didn’t know we were walking in on a fucking family feud.   
The two started arguing back in forth in Saiyago, and I rolled my eyes. Fuck that language, however Alexion seemed to be following each word intently, tears running down his face.   
“NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU SONOFABITCH!” Raditz roared, and effortlessly pinned the Prince to the ground, who was crying freely.  
“This is what’s going to happen: I am going to give you two options, and you are going to choose one. And you’re going to shut up until I’m done talking because you’ve done enough damage here,” he paused and Vegeta bit his lip reminding me irresistibly of myself at that action. I did that to entice Piccolo to kiss me or take me, so I narrowed my eyes at the prince and watched him for any trickery. When the prince looked like he was listening, Raditz spoke again.   
“Option one: you fight me, here and now, to the death. Winner takes the victory and has to live the rest of his life knowing he killed his other traitorous half. Option two OPTION TWO!” he shouted as Vegeta started protesting, “IS THAT YOU STEP DOWN FROM THE SAIYAN THRONE AND SUCCEDE IT TO TRUNKS, GRANTING HIM ACCESS TO CAPSULE CORPS IN THE PROCESS.” He roared over Vegeta’s protests, and Vegeta gasped as he slapped him across the face and heard the rest of the speech.   
“You dare…you want me to do what?!” he hissed, and Raditz tore his mask off in rage.   
“You heard me, princeling. Now decide your fate.” Raditz then got off him and stalked a little ways away, crossing his arms over his chest. Vegeta slowly got up, his dark brown tail drooping dejectedly behind him, his incredibly toned legs and ass being shown off through his tight joggers pants that went down mid calf. He was in his tennis shoes from before and wearing a black low cut tank top and a grey hoodie that was zipped halfway up. He reached up, breathing heavily, and wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. Alexion was hidden behind a grim expression, determined not to shed anymore tears over his fighting parents apparently, and Vegeta looked over at him.   
“Would you hurt him?” he asked Raditz, and Raditz studied the young man before him before his eyes flicked back to his mate.   
“I don’t know him. I might, though smelling him now,” he paused and sniffed the air, “I doubt I could hurt my own child. I’m not a monster like you are, Vegeta.” Vegeta looked like he’d been slapped at that.  
“What?”  
“I saw what you did to Trunks, broke his arm in half and kicked him out for mating to someone. What, couldn’t stand the thought of your son breeding with a third class? Well let me tell you something, that ‘third class’ that he’s mated to is my nephew, and is one of the toughest fighters I’ve ever seen.”  
“No, I didn’t…Raditz, listen to me!” he stomped his foot in frustration, and Raditz quirked a brow at him.   
“I didn’t want to hurt him, I knew he was pregnant and couldn’t handle the fact that he would go through a pregnancy at home where his mother was. She pointed some…blasted scientific device at me and it…it controlled my body! My mind wasn’t my own!”  
“Well it sure was the night she came in and-”  
“SHE DID IT THAT NIGHT TOO! I WOULD HAVE NEVER HURT YOU THAT WAY!” he roared, and fired a giant ki blast into a far off mountain. Great, alert everyone we were here, fucking awesome Vegeta. I rolled my eyes again. Vegeta sunk to his knees as Raditz approached him and started sobbing in earnest, and he spoke in broken Saiyago to his mate who for his part looked upon him disbelieving and in distaste yet he listened nonetheless. When Vegeta ended his explanation, whatever it was, I realized that I’d let go of their son, but he hadn’t moved one inch, his head hanging low.  
“Did you even want me?” he muttered, and both of his parents snapped their heads to him. Raditz spoke up first, his voice thick with emotion.  
“I didn’t even know you existed until a few weeks ago, and even then…I had no idea…I thought Vegeta had gotten rid of you,” he gave a heartfelt explanation and Vegeta turned his teary gaze back to his mate.  
“I had him in secret, I sent him away to a convent and visited regularly to ensure he was getting proper care; he has your temper,” he smiled briefly, and Raditz…well, I honestly couldn’t tell what Raditz was doing since his scarred features were twisted into some bizarre formation. Vegeta turned towards Alexion and his voice took on a pleading tone.  
“Alexion, I named you after what your mother wanted. He always wanted to name a child Alexion, and so I named you that. I have never regretted you from day one, but to protect you I had to send you away.” Raditz turned away suddenly, Vegeta reaching out to him, his arm outstretched and then slowly falling back to his side.  
“What is your choice, Vegeta?” he folded his arms over his chest and waited, his tail firmly wrapped around his waist as usual. Vegeta’s tail was thrashing behind him in anxiety, and then I finally noticed for the first time that Alexion was holding onto the tip of a furry brown appendage linked to his backside as well.   
“Raditz…”  
“CHOOSE, VEGETA.” Raditz thundered. There were several minutes that passed by as Vegeta chewed his lips, waging a colossal internal war with himself. Give up his throne to his halfbreed son whom he apparently actually did love, or live the rest of his life knowing that he either killed the man he obviously still loved or be killed by him.  
“Raditz…I’ll give up my throne. I want…I want to be with you and our son.” He uttered so quietly I barely understood him, and then the scene before me became a little confusing as Raditz strode towards his mate and held him tightly to his body. They sank to the ground holding each other and crying, the entire scene very emotional.  
“There you are, Gohan.” I spun around and then sighed in relief as my mate came up to me, one brow raised in disbelief at the scene going on behind me.   
“Uh…Pic? I think we should give them time…uh, alone, if you catch my drift.” He nodded in agreement and then Alexion piped up in a small voice.  
“Um…can I come with you guys? I don’t really want to see my parents going at it.” I smirked, but looked at Piccolo since he was there; the dominant one could make the decision. He grimaced, then nodded after some thought.  
“I suppose. But I’m watching you, kid.” He threatened, and Alexion beamed as we got the hell out of there as the other two Saiyans started kissing and petting each other heavily.   
“I take it he chose option a?” Piccolo muttered as we took off hand in hand. I smirked.   
“Obviously. Unless death by sex is a thing.” I refused to look at the evil grin he was giving me and ignored the innuendo he muttered under his breath. I sighed, things were just getting even more confusing, and now we had two more Saiyans in our family. Good thing the house had four bedrooms.


	5. Revelations Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, two chapters in one day? i posted a lot though, so i feel like this is important. thanks if you read and review and i love kudos too <3 you all rock. also i feel that i should say that i write these in my spare time in between work and school so if there's any inconsistencies, i apologize for those as i am a very busy person. however, i love the zverse, and making it alternate universe lol. thank you to those who read and review <3

We touched down outside the apartment and were arguing amicably with each other but before I opened the door I paused and turned to Alexion.   
“I’m warning you beforehand, your little brother is nearly six months pregnant with twins, his alpha may or may not try to challenge you. The only reason my alpha isn’t challenging you is because he’s right here.” I gestured to Piccolo and he regarded him with great interest, causing me to inch closer to my mate.  
“You mated with a Namek? That’s awesome!”  
“Yeeees,” I said slowly, “anyways, just…tread lightly, alright? I don’t want to have to explain a corpse to your parents when they get back tomorrow morning. In fact…just, let me go first.” I was rambling and Piccolo rolled his eyes to the heavens in exasperation.   
“Gohan, stop rambling and get your pregnant tush inside before I drag you in by your tail.” I gave a small ‘meep’ of fright and scurried in, seeing Goten snuggling with a giant blanket clad, snoozing Trunks. He glanced over to us and sniffed the air, and then growled low in his chest.  
“Goten, don’t. He’s ok. He’s not going to take Trunks away from you.”  
“He’d better stay away from him then, and I mean from here to there type distance.” He snarled, and Trunks sat up a little straighter wondering what was causing the disturbance.  
“’Ten?” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and I glided over to the loveseat and sat on the arm. Piccolo came up behind me and rubbed his hand down my back in a soothing motion as I put my head in my hands. It had been a very long day, and it looked like I would have to intervene. Alexion smiled and put his hands up in a placating gesture and leaned against the wall.  
“I guess you should also mention that he’s his half-brother?” Piccolo muttered off-handedly, as if we were talking about the weather and not trying to stop a fight from breaking out. Goten was still growling heavily, his upper lip pulled back showing his elongated canine fangs, and Alexion continued smiling easily. Trunks sniffed the air and frowned.  
“You smell…familiar. I feel like I should know you but…I’ve never met you.”   
“I would shake your hand however, at the risk of losing a limb I think I’ll stay over here.”  
“That would be wise,” Goten threatened, his tail bristling behind him. Trunks placed a hand on Goten’s thigh and stood up slowly, then ambled off down the hall towards their room.  
The second the door shut, Goten launched himself off the couch towards Alexion and pushed him up against the wall with his hand around his throat. I went to leap up and help Alexion but Piccolo held me back.  
“You’re not endangering yourself in a normal alpha battle.” Piccolo muttered, and I looked over at Alexion helplessly. He nodded at me and said  
“It’s ok. He needs to show his dominance.”  
“Don’t talk unless I ask you a question. What’s your angle?” he spat venomously into his face. I strained against Piccolo’s grip but couldn’t disentangle myself.   
“I am simply staying here the night whilst my parents are…otherwise occupied.” He chose his words carefully, and Goten snarled again.   
“One of his parents is Raditz, Goten. So technically, he’s under Noir Clan’s protection.” Piccolo calmly said. Goten snapped his head over to us, and then glared at us fiercely before slowly turning the glare onto Alexion. He backed away carefully, his eyes never straying from the other man, who for his part stood calm and collected.   
“Stay away from Trunks,” he warned, before backing down towards the hall, spinning on his heel and snapping the door shut letting us know he’d gone into their room. I exhaled slowly.  
“Uh…so, that’s your cousin Goten. He’s…um…”  
“A real charmer.” Piccolo deadpanned, and I thumped him with my fist on his thigh.   
“No, he really is. He’s…very protective over his mate. I’ll stay out of their way. Which couch do they frequent the least?” I pointed to the one that I had been on earlier, and he nodded.  
“Alright, I’ll sleep there then. I don’t want my scent to make more problems.” I sighed heavily, and told him we’d be in the next room if he needed anything. He slid into the cushions and was asleep nearly as soon as his head hit the armrest, and I leaned over to grab a blanket from the basket at the end of the couch and threw it over him. Then I was being led by the hand into my bedroom and was being pushed onto the bed the second the door shut behind us, Piccolo’s lips crushing to mine. I smiled and let him lay on top for a moment before gently pushing him off.  
“You can’t lay on me like that anymore, Pic, you could hurt the baby,” I said softly, and the expression of shock on his face had me in stitches I was laughing so hard. He frowned at me and slowly laid down beside me with his hand on my stomach protectively.  
“I meant as I get bigger,” I laughed as he continued to glare at me suspiciously. Gods I loved this man. I reached for him and drew his head down to kiss him, my fingers grasping the back of his head and he moaned softly as I toyed with the sensitive tips of his ears. They twitched under my hand and I felt his antennae reach out and entangle themselves in my thick dark hair. We lay like that for some time before I felt myself becoming drowsy and I pulled back from him slowly, his eyes being heavy lidded and his lips now swollen.   
“I love you,” I whispered, and he nodded, unable to speak through the thickness of emotion he was feeling. He had never felt something like this before, and I only knew how he was feeling because he was sending waves of it to me through our bond. Swallowing heavily, he moved back so I could kick off my shoes and crawl into bed where I continued to strip until I was in only my boxers. He crawled in shortly thereafter and wrapped his arms around me securely, pulling me to him. He nuzzled my head with his nose and I fell asleep warm and happy.  
The next day started wonderfully as I was slowly kissed awake, and then whilst still half asleep was moved to a submissive position on my arms and knees, a pillow being provided for under my stomach. I woke up a bit faster when I felt him kiss down my back in a line to the center of my body, and I started moaning when he pulled down my boxers and started kissing my hole too.  
“Piccolo,” I sighed in contentment, and I knew he was smirking with where he was due to what he was doing to me. I gripped the pillow and moaned into it as he continued licking around the tight ring of muscle, softening it and relaxing me before putting a single finger in. I moaned again and pushed back into the finger, feeling the tip glide along the pad of nerves that was deep inside me, and I shouted into the pillow in pleasure.  
“P-Pic…uhn…need…you….” I panted out and he was more than eager to comply. I felt him position his hard penis at my hole and slowly push in, and I cried out, bucking my hips against him. He held me steady so that he didn’t fall out again, and waited until I was ready to start rocketing into me. We were nothing if not immense fuck-bunnies, and always horny for each other. Just because I was pregnant didn’t mean he would show me mercy with the intensity of his fucking, not that I minded in the least. He groaned out my name and leaned over my back effectively covering my body with his almost and reached around to grasp my firm cock in his hand.   
“Uhn-FUCK!” I moaned, and held onto the headboard for dear life as he wildly made love to me, his breathless, low moans in my ear. My hair was hanging to one side and he kissed me between my shoulder blades, biting and licking his way around the muscles and found his way to my neck. This time when we came together, he bit me from behind, and I saw white before I think I passed out for a second because I came to to his concerned voice.  
“Gohan? Gohan!” he had pulled out of me and I slowly opened my eyes and grinned lazily.  
“Uhn? Wha-Piccolo-Sama I’m ok, I promise,” he was pulling me into his lap and I was instantly horny again, the blood from the bite he’d just given me still running down my back slightly. His raked his hands down my back I positioned myself on top of him and rode us into bliss again, with periodic slaps from him on my ass. My tail had reached around and was caressing his face lovingly when I finally sank forwards, exhausted.   
“Fucking hell, Gohan,” he panted as I sat limply on top of him trying to catch my breath. I chuckled tiredly and leaned forward, licking some sweat from his neck and kissing him. His hands were hot and wanting at my waist still, but I was tuckered out.  
“I can’t…keep going,” I panted. He nodded, knowing enough about pregnancy that he knew the baby was taking a lot of energy from me. When we calmed down, I slowly got off him and he had to help me to the bathroom so I could shower since I was unsteady on my feet. I grinned at him while he studiously washed my body off and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss the tip of his nose. He blinked and looked at me in surprise and then growled before pulling me closer to him, our bodies’ slick with soap. I giggled and sighed when he bent his head down and kissed me roughly.  
“Gohan,” he drawled when he pulled back from the kiss, “you’re being particularly flirty today.” I shrugged.  
“You started it.” I teased, and then flicked him with my tail. He bared his teeth at me but I smirked at him before turning around and washing off the rest of the soap. He came up behind me and put his arms around me, his hands caressing my stomach. I smiled at this domestic side of my love.  
“When did you find out?”  
“After I went through my heat the other day. I was curious, so I wanted to see if I could sense the ki of Trunks and Goten’s babies, and I could however I was surprised because I felt something foreign inside me as well. I told you as soon as I could, once I was for sure I truly was with child.” I finished washing my front and leaned my head back on his shoulder and watched him move his hand around in calming circles on my stomach. I purred, my tail curling around his leg and he must have approved of the action because we stayed like that until the water ran cold.  
“Ready to face the day?” he murmured, and I nodded, my eyes half shut in contentment. Shutting the water off we exited, throwing towels and robes on prospectively and walking into our room to get dressed. I still hadn’t told anyone that we were expecting, and then halted when I remembered that Piccolo had let it slip out to Alexion before we came into the house yesterday.  
“Fuck!” I stopped what I was doing midway through buttoning my jeans up and stared in horror wide eyed at the wall.  
“What?” Piccolo asked over his shoulder, and then I rushed out to the living room hastily shoving my head through a dark sweater that belonged to Piccolo. Trunks was yawning and waddling around the kitchen bleary eyed making breakfast while Goten was glaring daggers at a nervous looking Alexion who was perched on the edge of the couch. I rolled my eyes and then grabbed Alexion by the arm and drug him outside amidst his protests.   
“Did you tell anyone?” I blurted out angrily, to be met with a bemused expression from him.  
“Tell anyone…what?” he asked in utter confusion, and then when he looked down and smirked I realized my pants were still unbuttoned and almost ready to fall off my slender hips. I breathed a sigh of relief, but then realization dawned on his face.  
“Ohhhh, that you’re preg-” I clamped a hand over his mouth and hissed out a loud ‘SHHHH!’ violently. He was snorting and I narrowed my eyes at him.  
“Look, I just…I want to tell them, ok?” He nodded with wide eyes and I slowly withdrew my hand from his face when the glass door slid open and a confused Goten poked his head out.  
“What the fuck is going on, ‘han?” I shook my head and stalked back inside, pulling my brother away from the door so that Alexion could safely enter. Piccolo rolled his eyes to heaven from where he was sitting at one of the loveseats and flicked his eyes back at the television.   
“Nothing. At least, nothing that you know about yet.” I muttered, and smirked at the look of utter incomprehension that passed over his face. Alexion came inside and shut the door behind him, carefully and slowly sitting down at the couch he’d slept on. Goten was growling at him and I drug my little brother behind me into the kitchen and had a few terse words with him in our country bumpkin language. Since we’d grown up away from civilization, we’d had our own dialect that we’d used to speak to each other before we’d been taught better as we grew older.   
‘Leave him alone, Goten, or are you acting like this because you want to fuck him?’   
‘What?! How can you say that?! I’m just trying to protect Trunks, and I view him as a threat!’  
‘Well stop, because he’s related to all of us! His parents are Vegeta and Raditz, ya reject thug.’  
‘…..oh. Well, I’m still in overdrive ever since learning that Trunks was pregnant with twins so…I’m sorry.’  
‘Don’t apologize to me, apologize to our cousin. Also, you know that makes him Trunks’ half-brother, right?’   
‘Uhhh…right. I’ll…be nicer, I guess.’ He had the good sense to at least look ashamed of himself and Trunks was regarding us curiously, one hand on his pregnant belly.   
“Is everything alright?” he asked carefully, and I nodded in his direction while still eyeing my punk brother.   
“Yes.” We said in unison, and Goten’s tail wrapped around his waist in submission. Fucking finally I pulled rank on him. I went and sat next to Piccolo and distracted him from the show he was watching to flirt with him, and then noticed Alexion looking at the clock slightly worried.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Oh…I just thought mom and dad would be here by now…unless they went back to my house…” he chewed his lip thoughtfully and at I told him how it was probably going down.  
“Ok…if they’re not back by tonight we’ll search for them, but just to let you know, your parents haven’t seen each other in eighteen years, and I doubt your mom has had sex in that long. They’re probably going at it like bunnies and Vegeta probably got knocked up again, haha.” I laughed at my crass explanation because of the look on his face.   
“Dad always told me that my mother was who named me, but if I’m understanding this correctly, the pregnant beta should be considered the mother right?” I nodded, and then explained it as best I could.  
“Normally, that is correct, however I think it’s a little different with Raditz and Vegeta because I don’t think Vegeta wanted to come across as weak to you, and so to eliminate any knowledge of Raditz he just said that so you would think your ‘mother’ died in childbirth. Your family is weird, but if Raditz wants you to call him dad, could you?” Alexion thought quietly for a moment, and then nodded.   
“Yeah, I think so. I never knew dad was a beta though. He taught me a lot about Saiyan culture of course but he never told me about who actually had me until yesterday. So I guess my father is actually my mother and vice versa. Fuck, this is confusing.” Piccolo, Goten and I all laughed and Trunks just smirked in amusement.   
“He was pretty masculine when I was growing up, but maybe it was just all a show.” He mused aloud to the room at large.   
“Yeah, well, have you even seen Raditz? He could make anyone his bitch,” Goten muttered, and I guffawed loudly while Trunks raised his eyebrow at him. Piccolo snorted beside me and deigned to glance in the direction of the kitchen when two people landed on the balcony outside. They opened the door and Alexion’s tail started wagging excitedly behind him, his alert black eyes shining with happiness as his parents swaggered through the door hanging off each other.  
Vegeta looked a little worse for the wear and Raditz looked the most relaxed that I had ever seen him. I rose a brow in their direction but Piccolo nudged my side and made me look away from them. I rolled my eyes at his antics and watched them walk to stand behind their son. No one wanted to ask, but it was on everyone’s faces. Then I realized at the same time that Vegeta hadn’t seen Trunks since the night he’d kicked him out under false pretenses, and so he worriedly looked around and saw his lavender haired son looking at him curiously from the kitchen.  
“Trunks…” he whispered hoarsely, and Trunks wiped his hands on his pants and ambled out of the kitchen, with Goten hot on his heels. Raditz stood over by Alexion and was asking him how he slept while the showdown between Vegeta and Trunks was going down. I was very alert and ready to step in if anything happened. Piccolo for his part wasn’t really watching but I knew he was acutely aware of my every move, because I could sense the alertness in his body.   
“H-hi, dad.” He muttered, and was regarding him with somewhat of a scared expression. Goten was growling low in his chest and was standing right behind Trunks, and I knew that he could hold his own against the Prince.   
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and harrumphed, but then looked down at his son’s bulging belly and his gaze softened. He sniffed the air experimentally, and Trunks cocked his head to the side, and then started whining in a high pitched tone that made all of us cringe. He was submitting to his mate and his dad simultaneously in a way that made my heart hurt. My tail twitched in agitation, but I stayed put knowing that Pic would have an issue with me getting involved.   
“Trunks. Will you allow me to speak?” he asked quietly, and you could have cut the air with a knife. Piccolo, by the grace of the gods, stood up slowly to which everyone’s heads snapped in our direction. My tail wrapped itself around my stomach in fear, and Piccolo put his hand on my shoulder.   
“We’re leaving this conversation. Break anything, and I’ll break you.” He threatened, and he led me out of the room and we went into our training room. The moment we locked ourselves in I let loose a huge sigh of relief and started pacing back in forth, wearing a pattering into the floor. Piccolo stood up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, and I started biting my thumb, fearing for everyone in the next room.  
“Gohan, they aren’t going to break anything.”  
“I…I’m not as worried about that as I am about Trunks’ wellbeing. Ugh.” I punched a hanging sand bag and it barely quivered so I glared at it.   
“Well, I trust Raditz’ judgement. Can you sense ki right now?” I shook my head and I went on. “Then you wouldn’t know that they’re all sitting down at the table and Vegeta is explaining his actions. Goten is right there with him, he’ll fight to the death for his mate. Just like I would for you.” He walked closer to me and I peered up at him through widened eyes and nodded distractedly.   
“This whole business with Bulma Briefs though…it concerns me. I need…” I ran my hand through my hair in frustration while I thought, “I need to get another persons’ perspective on this. And you still have to meet my mother,” I grinned wickedly at him, and he blanched at the thought.   
“Didn’t she divorce Goku because he was too simple for her?” I laughed and told him it was something along those lines. I walked to the sliding glass door that led to our own private balcony and he followed me with narrowed eyes, wondering what I was up to.  
“Come on, it’ll be fun!” I took to the air quickly before he could tell me no and felt him pull up beside me as the air rushed through my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed the further away we got from the apartment with the battling family, and soon we were passing over cultivated fields in the countryside.   
“Where exactly does your mother live?” he asked drolly. I shrugged, knowing it would elicit a funny response from him, and it didn’t disappoint as he looked scandalized.   
“I know where she lives. She runs my grandfathers’ old kingdom. She used to be known as the Ox-Princess, and now she’s the queen of the people there. She hasn’t seen me in a while…uh, might not want to mention the fact that I got fired?” I glanced at Piccolo in hesitation, and he nodded in agreement. My tail was flying behind me, being whipped about by the wind, and slowly the fields turned into foothills, which in turn eventually turned into high mountains with villages scattered all throughout. I smiled, wondering what she would say when I showed up with Piccolo at my side. She was something of a busybody, however she was highly intelligent and since she lived in the mountains, she knew about goings-on that had no part in the city life…such as the lives of androids, and Dr. Gero. There was a lot of mysticism in this part of the world, and so she had had her own fair share of fighting with the androids. I was hoping that she would be able to help spread some light on this subject, and I smiled as we came onto a high mountain valley that spread out wide enough to give us sight to lots of stone huts, oxen farmers and at the very end was a tidy sprawled out formation of stone structures that I knew was her castle. It was nothing like those extravagant structures in the far west, but sturdier and more able to withstand the harsh mountain climates.   
We touched down delicately outside the drawbridge, and a strong voice hailed us. I may not have had the four-star ball-hat with me, however everyone knew the tail and the expression on my face. Thankfully, they hadn’t had any dealings with Pic in the past, so we didn’t have to worry about explaining that part thankfully.   
“My name is Son Gohan-Daimao and I am here to request a meeting with the Ox-Queen Chi-Chi!” I hailed him back, and I heard them yelling amongst themselves in the same old dialect I had grown up speaking. Piccolo was looking on the proceedings with interest; since he was an alien he could understand any language on the earth, and he had never heard me speak this way before. It wasn’t something I necessarily bragged about. I had my tail wrapped neatly around my waist by now and they slowly lowered the drawbridge and let us enter. There was a small crowd gathering in curiousity, and we were led to a courtyard whilst the drawbridge was raised behind us. I looked around in interest; they were acting like they did in wartimes, and so this meeting probably would end well for us.   
We were led into the great hall over the grassy courtyard, guards peering at us suspiciously the entire time. I held my hand out to Piccolo and he took it hesitantly, and I strode behind the guard leading us with my head held high. They may not recognize me right now with long hair, however they would when my mother saw me.   
We were made to wait outside the meeting hall where she held all of her feasts for guests, and also would meet with her generals during stressful times. I smiled at Piccolo who was looking decidedly green at the moment, and I snorted quietly.   
“Calm down, Pic, it’s just my mom.”  
“That’s what I’m worried about.” He muttered out of the corner of his mouth and I laughed again quietly at his nervousness. Pic was never ever nervous about anything ever, so this was a new experience for me and I was enjoying it tremendously. He narrowed his eyes at me and leaned in to say something in my ear however it was at the point that I heard the doors slam open and a tiny woman’s feet pattering on the floor quickly to where we were standing.  
“My baby!!” she leaped to me and I caught her, laughing and turning her around in a circle, but still being careful not to hurt her. I was still half Saiyan after all.   
“Who is this with you? Oh you look so thin, have you been eating regularly? Oh come with me darling, we’ll have the cooks prepare a special lunch, we’ll meet in my private war room is that ok? Oh I am so delighted to see you after so long, you know it’s been forever since I’ve seen you or your brother, how is he anyways?” she chattered on asking endless questions and I knew better than to try to answer any of them so I just smiled and walked beside her, all the while holding onto my mate’s arm with my tail. We were led by her into an antechamber inside the feast room off to the side of her throne and I smiled at her again. She looked good, she’d obviously taken ruling to heart and become a fearsome warrior queen, her long dark hair one long braid that cascaded down her back, and then two rivulets of hair on each side of her face framing it, also in braids. She looked very northern, and her cheeks had a rosy hue to them.   
“Mom, calm down, one question at a time,” I grinned as she ushered us into seats and she placed herself at a seat across from us and eyed us like an eagle, her sharp eyes missing nothing. I had wrapped my tail around my waist again and was brimming with excitement, my earlier anxiety melting away by the minute.   
“Ok then, what do you want to tell me first?”  
“What do you want to know?” I queried in return, knowing how to play her game.  
“Who is this man with you? I have not seen anyone of his kind before,” she asked as a servant came in and poured us all some hot tea. I cupped it in both hands, being a little chilled from the northern air, and wondered if she wanted him or I to introduce him.  
“He’s my mate, mom. His name is Piccolo.”   
“Piccolo? The leader of Clan Noir?” she asked him, and he nodded slowly unsure of where this was going.  
“Well, your father had more of an issue with him than I do as I have never had issues with Clan Noir. If anything, they’ve been one of our chief supporters in this war, so I approve. How long have you been together?”  
“Three years.” He answered, and I nodded in confirmation.  
“How did you meet?” she asked, and was watching us for any subterfuge. I smirked and we shared a warm look with each other.  
“Do you want to take it or do you want me to?” I asked him, and so we told the slow story of us to her, with her nodding every few minutes or so.   
“Mom, you said you’d never seen any of his kind before, but you just told us you’ve had dealings with his clan…he’s their leader though. I should have heard about this before now,” I said, frowning. She clapped her hands and said a short ‘ah’ before going on.  
“It’s been a very recent development, we’ve been…having issues with the nearby Androids, they seem to think it’s ok to attack our people at will and cut off our supply chains. Well, some fighters from Clan Noir came through one day and helped us out, so we struck an agreement. I assume they just hadn’t been able to reach you yet as we are so far away from where you are,” she motioned with her hands to Piccolo and I and we both nodded.   
“It’s not that I disapprove or anything, I just…wish I’d known sooner, Goten or I could have come and helped.”  
“No, you couldn’t have, Gohan. Aren’t you forgetting something minorly important?” Piccolo muttered in his deep baritone voice.   
“What is it? What’s wrong with my Goten? What’s going on?”  
“Mom,” I smiled at her warmly and took her hands into my own, and she gazed into my face curiously. “I’m expecting a child. Goten has a mate who is six months along almost with twins. I…uh, forgot momentarily. That’s what he meant.”  
“Oh, is Goten still with that boy from Capsule Corps?” she asked knowingly, and I looked at her sharply.   
“When did you find out about them?”  
“Oh, they came and visited me on Goten’s birthday. I wanted to celebrate his birthday but he insisted on just introducing me to his boyfriend. To be honest, I’m glad to hear you’re both gay, I don’t think I could handle the thought of a female trying to handle my boys,” she said brashly. I smirked at her. Typical mom, she never changed.   
“Oh trust me, Goten handles Trunks just fine.” I muttered in a low voice and Piccolo nudged me with his leg. I grinned into my teacup as I took another sip.   
“Now, what is this about a male being pregnant? Is it a Saiyan thing?” she asked.  
“Yeah, apparently some Saiyan males can get pregnant, it all depends on whether or not they’re betas or not. It’s kind of complicated to be honest, but…Goten is an alpha, I’m not.”  
“Even though you two are different species?” Piccolo bristled at the statement, and I sighed.  
“Well this is our first child mom, so we’re really not sure how it’ll turn out.” I reached for his hand for comfort, and she saw the motion and saw I was uncomfortable and nervous.   
“Oh, I didn’t mean to come across as rude, sweetheart, I only meant…well, with different species sometimes the pregnancies can be…difficult.”  
“Were they difficult with me and Goten?” I asked, genuinely curious. Piccolo squeezed my hand giving me his silent support while mom went into her explanation.   
“Well, I knew your father was different when we met, since he had his tail however when I got pregnant with you, I got immensely sick. It was the same with Goten, I threw up every single day and the births were…very difficult. Your poor father didn’t know what to do with the births. It was also the appetite, I suddenly started eating like Goku and we could barely keep any food in the house. However, it wasn’t long after I had Goten that Goku grew different…he’d always been…a little different, however after Goten…” she paused and was lost in thought for a moment. I finished for her.  
“Well…that’s around the time that he started fighting with Broly…” I mused, and I was afraid to go any further.   
“Oh…” she teared up and looked away, and I wanted to comfort her.   
“Gohan, I will always love your father, but I left him because I couldn’t take how he kept treating me. He didn’t hurt me, he just ignored my advances and wanted nothing to do with me. We had been best friends for so long and then it all changed when Prince Vegeta came to earth…” I nodded, and Piccolo made small circles around my thumb with his fingers, calming me down.   
“Yeah, they had Broly with them. Uh…Broly’s his mate.” I wasn’t sure how that would go over.  
“So, he has moved on then.” She uttered sadly, and I nodded, hating seeing her like this.   
“Yeah…but he raised Goten really well. Broly really isn’t all that bad ma,” I said, leaning towards her. She nodded and fought the tears back that were trying to break free, and I frowned.   
“Mom, for what it’s worth, you’ve done a lot of good to the kingdom. I think you’re the best thing that’s ever happened here.”  
“Yes, I suppose so, but the best two things that have ever happened to me are my two boys,” she smiled tearfully at me and my lower lip quivered in emotion. Stupid pregnancy emotions!   
At that exact moment the doors were thrown open and a feast was set before us and she addressed Piccolo directly.  
“I am unsure of what your people eat, what can we get for you?” He looked dumbfounded.  
“Uh…just water, please.” He muttered. I snorted into my soup.   
“Just water? How fascinating. You must be a martial artist, otherwise Gohan never would have noticed you,” she mused. I choked. Piccolo snorted this time.  
“I am, and your son is a very well trained martial artist as well since he was taught by Broly and Goku, and I’ve taught him a lot since I’ve met him of course.”   
“I am, of course, very interested in learning as much as I can about your people, whatever you are willing to divulge.”  
“There’s not much to say. Some of us fight, some of us pray and meditate. We are…ah, what is the word, Gohan? Spiritual?” He asked me for the word, and I nodded when he got it right around a mouthful of lamb. He nodded and sipped as a servant gave him a glass of water.   
“Yes, though I myself am not very spiritual. I believe in being a capable leader and a strong fighter, and a good mate for Gohan; as good as I can be.” Mom nodded happily at his explanation and he settled into the table with his hands folded under his chin. Ugh, I was so rewarding him later. He was passing this test swimmingly.   
“Mom, on a more serious note, I know you’ve had more dealings with the androids than I have, so I need to know if it is possible for them to impersonate people?” She looked startled, but then leaned back thoughtfully.   
“You know, I believe it would be. Gero used to be the top scientist in my father’s court however he went rogue one day saying that science would always prevail over mysticism and prayers to dead gods.” She rolled her eyes and stood up and started pacing back and forth. I had finally eaten my fill and I was listening intently to her words.  
“Ever since that fateful night, he would send his best soldiers here to attack us, and I have fought as hard as I can, however I am getting old Gohan. I can’t keep this up for too many more years. I need…I need someone to take over.”  
“Merge with us.” I uttered solemnly. At her surprised look and Piccolo’s stiffening, I went on, “We own fifty percent of global profits. The Noir Clan has been steadily rising to power for years, mom, and I’m now very much a part of it. Rose clan may have joined with the androids a long time ago, I’m really not sure what’s gone on with them, however we’re about to do a merger with Capsule Corporations, meaning we would own the majority of profits worldwide. I feel that things are hinging on Trunks having his children in time to successfully take the business from his mother. He just accepted the throne from Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyans. That gets us a sure foot in, however…Vegeta told us that Lady Bulma is dealing in mind control devices, and made him do some things that he really didn’t want to do. He told us that she made his mind leave his body and that his body wasn’t his own. Now, I know magic, mom, and I know parts of science, but I know that when you start merging the two, disaster is sure to follow them. They are not good bedfellows, and this could be serious. Gero could already have a foot in at capsule corps, and Trunks is only six months along with his babies. I am limited in what I can do because I’m pregnant, and I’ve already lost one baby, I’ll be damned if I lose another.” I was standing by this point and drawing diagrams on the board of my plans that I was thinking of, and both Piccolo and mom were watching me in interest.   
“It’s entirely possible that you are dealing with an android, however one that would be so evil as to hurt their own child…”  
“Mom, I’m thinking that Lady Bulma was a real person at one point, however, she could have slowly become more of an android over the years, or the Bulma we’ve always heard about has been kidnapped and killed, and replaced with a replica of her. An android. Only an android would be soulless enough to make a father attack his…son….” I paused and then looked at Piccolo as something else came to my mind, largely unnoticed by my mom. He nodded at me once, telling me I was on the right track, and that he was following me. Mom studied the board with my diagrams on it, and had one hand on her chin in deep thought.   
“I’ll work on something we can use, however in the meantime, I accept your offer to merge. I need the protection, our people need the help. How effective are your people?” she looked at Piccolo and he gave a sly grin.  
“I can do you one better than protection; I have a family of reunited Saiyans that needs somewhere to go, and they can’t stay with us due to…complications. They’re very loyal to me.” He stood up and him and my mom shook hands, the business deal with her done. I hadn’t planned on a merger when I wanted to come see her initially, but this had turned out wonderful. Mom had been dabbling in mysticism for years, and had now become quite effective in her abilities.   
“How soon can they be here?”  
“Within a day, likely. They’ll go where I tell them to.” Piccolo said, and I felt a rush of heat enter into my body seeing him conducting business so fluidly. Oh he was so going to get it when we got home. Mom smiled and she walked us to the gates of the castle herself, her guards following her.   
“Gohan, before you go, I just wanted to congratulate you on finding a mate and becoming with child. Tell your brother I am proud of him as well please. And you, Piccolo, thank you for influencing both of them to become smarter.” We smirked at each other but I hugged mom and held her for a moment.  
“Please keep me updated on your baby, Gohan. There may be too much going on for me to be around Goten and Trunks, but I want to help if I can with you, if you’ll let me?” I nodded, tears springing to my eyes.   
“Of course, mom. I’ll keep you posted. I’m not very far along right now, and Pic has me on light duty. I can’t even lift a glass of water by myself,” I rolled my eyes and he growled at me. Mom just laughed.   
“Good, keep it like that!” she urged him, and they shook hands again. We took off into the starry night sky and headed home shortly after that, and I grinned over at him, stretching myself out seductively in front of him.  
“You were naughty,” he flew up to me so we were nose to nose, and I grinned wickedly.  
“You were too, strutting around like that,” I whispered huskily, and then I flew away from him in a sudden whoosh of air, laughing at his spluttering behind me.  
“I’m going to get you when you get home, we’re both going to the same place you know.” A delightful shudder ran through me at the well placed threat and I hurried home so I could be waiting for him in bed when he finally caught up.


	6. Breakthrough

The next day dawned sunny for us and I gave a feline stretch along the hard length of Piccolo’s body, eliciting a sleeping grunt from him. He was still dead to the world, and should be after the fucking he gave me last night. Thank kami I could only get pregnant when I was in heat, because I wasn’t sure if I could handle getting pregnant each time we had sex.

                I crept out of bed, putting a pillow under his arm and slipping over to the wardrobe to get dressed. I had one leg in a leg before I heard him grumble something in his sleep and I paused, turning around to see what he was doing, but he just turned over to the other side and was still fast asleep. Smiling to myself, I continued putting his sweats on and followed it with a plain white tee. I inched towards the door and shut it silently, and smiled when I saw the state the living room was in. Vegeta was laying on top of Raditz, who had one long arm slung over his eyes to keep the light out, and Vegeta had a half smile on his face. Sneaking past the entangled pair, I saw on the other couch was Alexion, who had two blankets and several pillows over his face, one arm dangling onto the floor. I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see that I desperately needed to do some shopping. Sighing, I slipped some shoes on that were laying amidst the pile of shoes by the door and put a light jacket on before I heard something stop behind me. A very sleepy looking Trunks was standing there watching me get ready to go.

                “Where are you going?”

                “I need to get some stuff from the store, we’re in desperate need of food.”

                “Mm…lemme go with you, hang on, I’ll go tell ‘ten.” I waited impatiently, wanting to leave before Pic woke up completely, when Trunks stumbled back into the room pulling on some boots with difficulty.

                “Here, let me help you with that,” I uttered and kneeled down to help the very pregnant Saiyan into his mate’s shoes. He smiled sleepily and we left out the door, going to the elevator to take us downstairs.

                “So…how did yesterday go?” I asked him, seeing him tense.

                “Oh…well, dad explained to me stuff, and I guess it made sense, but I just…I just…” he started sniffling and I suddenly realized that we were both emotional pregnant Saiyans because I started crying to and we were hugging it out before the elevator hit the bottom.

                “Oh…I’m sorry Gohan, I forgot to say congratulations.” He sniffed as we stepped out into the hallway on the first floor. I paled and looked at him curiously.

                “For what?”

                “Oh come on, I can smell your pregnancy. You’re emitting the same pheromones I am just on a lighter, very faint scale.”

                “Oh. Well…I was waiting to tell you guys…just in case something happened…” my tail wrapped around my stomach protectively and we started off down the street to the nearby grocery store, arm in arm.            

                “I understand Gohan-San, I am very happy though for you and Piccolo.” We were chattering on happily as we entered the store and I got a cart for him to push. As we started rolling through the aisles I broached the Vegeta subject again.

                “So…what all happened? You seem really shaken up today.”

                “Well…it’s just…finding out that he really wanted to protect me, and his way of doing that was trying to make me leave, and then mom making him hurt me…I could never hurt anyone, you know that. But with Goten being my mate and my dad being who he is…I just, sometimes, I feel like I’m surrounded by violence.”

                “Woah, hang on, is everything alright between you and Goten?” I paused while he held two cans of sauce in hands, weighing the nutritional values of each.

                “Yes, though with Alex showing up…he’s been really on edge lately. I try to comfort him as best I can, but it’s not enough, and I’m really emotional right now.” He sniffed again and tears started gathering in his pretty sky-blue eyes. I stepped forward and lightly brushed his tears away with my thumbs and smiled at him as his lower lip quivered in distress.

                “Trunks, I think Goten is just stressed out because he’s trying to protect you against a new alpha male. I’m not too worried about him but that’s also because I was there when everything went down between Raditz and Vegeta. Goten’s running a lot on instinct right now because a, you’re his mate and he loves you, and b, you’re gonna have his babies.” Trunks gave a watery laugh and nodded, and the tears stopped running after that.

                “He shouldn’t have to worry too much longer though because Alexion and his parents are going to be stationed with mom. Oh, she merged with us yesterday by the way.” I said offhandedly, and Trunks looked at me with his mouth open.

                “Are you serious? Wait…don’t discuss it here. Let’s wait to get home and then I’ll talk to you and Piccolo more about this.” I nodded in agreement and we got down two more aisles when I smelled a familiar couple of scents coming towards us fast. I smirked at Trunks who had noticed it too and an irate looking Goten came around the corner followed by my taller, scowling lover.

                “Looks like we’ve been found, Trunks.” I muttered out of the corner of my mouth and he snorted quietly as Goten marched up to his mate.

                “Trunks, why didn’t you tell me you were leaving? Gods, Piccolo walked into my room and demanded to know where you guys were, don’t you ever do that again!” he pulled Trunks into his arms and I could see the worry making his body shake. Piccolo came up to me and grabbed my arm, making me look at him. He was wearing a black hoodie that was covering his antennae and it looked like he’d just thrown on a pair of whatever he could find which happened to be my grey sweats.

                “Gohan, don’t wander off like that without me. Ever.” I rolled my eyes and once we’d made our protective alphas see that we weren’t doing anything bad they insisted on helping us finish up the shopping. I looked at Trunks with narrowed eyes and nudged him.

                “I thought you told me you’d told him,” and he grinned slyly at me.

                “He was sleeping so soundly, I didn’t want to wake him up…” Goten cut across him curtly, “I don’t care how sound asleep I am, you wake me up and make me go with you. Gods, you two.” I laughed, highly amused at this entire scenario, then noticed the way Piccolo was glaring at me, and slowly the grin faded from my face. Shit I was in for it later, and he probably would make me see the error of my ways. We finished out the shopping an hour or so later, and had two cart-fulls of food. Piccolo had followed me and Trunks and Goten around with his arms folded across his chest menacingly and then when it came time to transport it all home, we just disappeared/reappeared into our house, put the food away, and then Pic took the carts back. By this time Vegeta and Alexion and Raditz were up and moving around and I caught Raditz’ eye and noticed a shine there that hadn’t been there two days ago.

                Alexion hopped up to help us and even though Goten eyed him warily he made sure to not get too close to Trunks. Trunks, for his part, had to sit down soon after we started because he was exhausted, and Goten made him go sit down on their favourite loveseat and nap, which he did so readily. Goten stayed seated at the table where he could watch everything going on, and Piccolo helped put things away. Raditz and Vegeta stayed in the other room and I couldn’t help but notice that Vegeta seemed very content to be near Raditz. They were conversing in Saiyago to each other in a low voice, and I just smiled while I started cooking breakfast for everyone. I was in a really good mood for some reason, even though we’d had some startling revelations over the past few days.

                “Goten, mom said to tell you guys hi by the way,” I told my brother as I remembered yesterday.

                “You went and saw mom? How’d she like Piccolo?” he said around a yawn, eyeing his sleeping mate out of the corner of his eye.

                “Once she found out that he wasn’t the devil, she seemed alright with him.” I laughed, and Piccolo snorted. Goten laughed too and I smiled, feeling warm all over inside.

                “Yeah, that sounds like her. If Trunks wasn’t so far along, I’d go see her.”

                “She mentioned that, she said she wished she could be here for you guys but a lot’s been going on with everyone and she might not really be able to be here for you guys like she wants to be.” I didn’t tell him what she’d said about trying to be there for me, but hopefully this whole mess with Trunks, the media, CC, and the possible Bulma android/larger android threat  would be blown over by then.

                Vegeta had heard us talking and had came over to join the conversation.

                “I assume neither one of you know how to help him give birth?” he asked somewhat arrogantly, but it was true, we didn’t. Goten narrowed his eyes but after looking at his mate again, sighed stressfully and raked a hand through his wild spiky hair.

                “No, it would be helpful if you had anything to enlighten us with though,” and they had a little stand-off for a moment or so before Vegeta submitted.

                “You’ll need to make sure he’s in a warm, safe environment, preferably one that he knows well. There are two options; a water birth or having the babies in bed. Twins have always been highly rare so he’ll need extra care when it comes time. Now, a hole will open up beneath his private area and that’s how they’ll come out, however…he won’t like it.”

                “Why, what’s going to happen to him?” Goten asked with a horrified expression. Vegeta smirked.

                “He’s going to have two children, baka. Literally they’re going to rip his skin and he’s going to be in immense pain as they try to claw themselves out of there.” Subconsciously a hand fell to my own stomach in horror and I backed up against a wall feeling short of breath suddenly. Vegeta looked highly amused with this and went on, looking directly at me this time.

                “There are pain relieving options, which thanks to what I know of Saiyan science and what exists here on this planet, he will be taken good care of. I’ll assist, and we’ll have Bulla here as well. She needs to understand what’s going on.” My breathing was shallow and I felt faint all of a sudden, and I felt a strong pair of alien arms encircle around my waist holding me.

                “Breathe,” he said into my ear, and I nodded, feeling the tunnel vision getting worse before I forced myself back out of it. Vegeta’s tail was wrapped securely around his waist and Raditz suddenly moved behind him and tackled his neck, making him squeal.

                “Don’t let him scare you, kid. It’s not that bad. Trunks will have the best of care and we’ll all make sure he’s as comfortable as someone can be when they’re having a child.” Goten nodded and then gulped as his already pale features went even whiter.

                “I never…I don’t want him to be in pain, I never thought…if I’d known it would be like that…” Vegeta shrugged as Raditz was holding him and Raditz chuckled. Alexion, during all of this, had been sitting against the counter listening with rapt attention, and was apparently immensely fascinated.  He turned to me.

                “So, when you have your baby, since it’s half namekian, is it gonna be the same?” Dead silence followed his words as I facepalmed hardcore. Piccolo growled and Goten stood up quickly.

                “Gohan, are you serious? Is he lying right now? What does he mean ‘half namekian’?”

                “Well, Piccolo is a namek, and I’m a demi-saiyan, so when two people love each other very much…” I said sarcastically and he strode towards me and Piccolo.

                “Alexion?”

                “Yeah?”

                “I’m going to kill you.” Piccolo muttered as Goten felt my stomach. Initially, I flinched back from his touch, but the look he gave me was warm and excited.

                “’Han, why didn’t you say something sooner?”

                “Because he didn’t want to spoil any happiness that you guys had. He wanted to wait until he was past a certain point to make sure nothing was going to happen to our child.” Piccolo gritted out behind me, and I weakly said

                “Surprise!” before I fainted in Piccolo’s arms, the stress of the moment finally becoming too much for me.

                I came to on the couch that Vegeta had slept on with Raditz, my head in Piccolo’s lap and him crooning to me and stroking my hair.

                “Guys, breakfast!” I mumbled, and tried to sit up because it was really important for me to go check and make sure it wasn’t burning.

                “It’s ok, ‘han, we finished it, everyone’s eating right now,” Goten’s voice came from my feet, and I noticed that he was gently massaging them and seated right next to us. My tail was hanging limply over the side of the couch and Piccolo was looking incredibly worried.

                “Ugh…gonna be sick,” I warned, and Goten handed me a bowl that he must have foreseen this happening to have it already at the ready. I hurled violently into it and Piccolo continued stroking my hair while I did so. It was getting obscenely long, so I decided I was going to cut it later on. It was getting hotter outside anyways, so I had to do something about it. When I was done, Goten got up and took the bowl to wash it without a word, and I looked up at Piccolo miserably.

                “You did this to me,” I muttered crossly, and he snorted in derision.

                “You wanted it, you horny monkey,” he muttered back, his sensual full lips quirked up in a smirk.

                “I knowwww, but still.” I whined lowly as Goten came back and put the bowl back on the coffee table. He seemed amused.

                “You’re about a month along, just so you know. It’s going to get worse. Trunks pukes every morning, and his appetite has increased threefold.”

                “I bet you’re real proud of yourself for knocking him up with not one, but two children.” I said sarcastically, and he grinned raffishly whilst rubbing the back of his head Son’ style.

                “Heh, yeah, who knew right?” I rolled my eyes and slowly crawled up into Piccolo’s lap to cuddle with him.

                “Ten, hand me a blanket over there,” I pointed to the basket and he threw me one, so I covered myself and Pic up in it and snuggled into his warmth while he held me. The tv was on in the background and the other Saiyans were chatting at the table whilst eating. I sighed in contentment and kissed Piccolo on his cheek.

                “What was that for?” he inquired, turning his head to look at me while I smiled at him.

                “I was hoping that would lessen my punishment later on.”

                “Well, the whole fainting thing already did that. Funnily enough, puking is also a huge mood killer,” he smirked as he said it and I pushed him in the chest while he snickered at me. He held me close and we settled in to the couch, comforted by the other one’s closeness, and watched tv for a while until the other Saiyans got up and started doing dishes. I nudged Goten with my foot since he was still sitting next to us on the couch watching television as well and I frowned when he didn’t respond immediately. Finally he looked at me and I told him to go help before something got broken and he scowled at me.

                “Why do I have to?”

                “Because I’m comfortable and pregnant.” I said haughtily, and Piccolo snorted in amusement. He gave me the finger but got up and went in there, letting Raditz come into discuss business with us.

                “So…you passed your mission, Gohan. Good job.”

                “Yeah, ha, I guess with flying colours,” I snuggled into a Piccolo a little tighter and felt his arms tighten around me before Raditz spoke again.

                “What is my next assignment?” he asked, his face a mask of emotion. He hadn’t been wearing his skull mask lately, and Vegeta seemed enamoured with touching his face all the time telling him he thought he was still handsome. Piccolo turned his head towards him very slowly so as not to disturb my comfort and I felt the low rumble of his voice in his chest when he spoke.

                “You’re being sent out of the city. You and your family deserve time together, however you’ll be protecting our latest asset; the Ox-Queen’s country. They’ve been under attack from Gero’s androids for some time now, and she merged with us yesterday. I hadn’t had a chance to talk to you about this yet.” Raditz nodded briskly after Pic’s brief assessment, and my love went on.

                “She knows you’re coming however, you’ll need to be polite and work hard. I told her she was getting three Saiyans and she seemed happy. She’s not a typical female, so be careful around her. She dabbles in mysticism and raised Gohan.” Raditz smirked at that, and I grinned knowingly back at him. He seemed happy with this assignment, and I was a little sad that they’d be leaving us, however it was for the best.

                They left a few hours later, Goten opting to lead them to the place on the grounds that Piccolo and I stayed and watched Trunks. I rolled my eyes but understood the whole ‘macho/alpha’ thing. When they all took off, Trunks sat up with some difficulty and rubbed at his eyes.

                “Did you enjoy your nap?” I asked him lightly. He nodded and yawned, his tail hanging limply to the side on the couch and one hand rubbing his belly soothingly. He gasped suddenly and I jumped even though I was looking right at him.

                “Gohan! Come here, they’re kicking!” I launched out of Piccolo’s lap and nearly fell due to my being entangled in the blankets and ended up skidding to my knees in front of the other beta. He snorted in laughter and Piccolo grumbled something about me under his breath that I ignored. Trunks took one of my hands and placed it on the vast open frontal area of his tummy and I waited for a moment before I felt movement.

                “Woah! They’re really active!” I exclaimed, and I looked into his bright eyes shining with excitement and smiled.

                “Yeah they are,” he looked down at his swollen belly and smiled happily.

                “Not to ruin this moment or anything, but we need to discuss something with you, Trunks,” came Pic’s surly voice from behind me. He nodded and looked over at him while I sat down next to him.

                “We merged with my mother’s kingdom yesterday, and we need to know when you think you’ll be able to go back to Capsule Corps,” I started, and he nodded thoughtfully.

                “Well, if what Vegeta said is true, then my mom…isn’t really my mom. She’s either being mind controlled or she’s an android, either way that’s not a good situation to go into. I can’t afford to risk my children, Gohan, as important as I know this is. You of course have my full support as both Prince of the Saiyans and future CEO of Capsule Corporations, but I’m…afraid to make a move right now for my own physical benefit. I’m sure Goten would agree with me, since he has a say as well, being my mate and all.” Piccolo nodded but I knew he didn’t like that answer, and Trunks went on.

                “Right now I’m still receiving checks into my bank account from my mother, I hadn’t told anyone yet other than Goten. He told me not to touch them because then she might try to strong-arm me into something I don’t want to do, so they’ve just been sitting in there gathering interest this whole time. Once I take over, I’ll wire it to you guys. Consider that our business transaction.” I looked at Piccolo and he was mulling it all over.

                “We would share profits, of course. You could keep the science naturally, however the protection of the planet falls to Clan Noir. Even though Gohan just recently finished his initiation, he will still rule by my side. For the most part, we’ll stay out of your way however you’re family. I’m not too much of a people person for obvious reasons, so once this is all over we’ll retreat out of the city and you will have reign over any and all urban areas.” Trunks nodded, understanding, and shook hands with Piccolo and I once the discussion came to an end.

                “I take it then you’re building an army?” he asked. Piccolo’s lips stretched into a feral grin.

                “I’ve been building an army since before you were born, kid. We’re ready to fight at a moments notice.” I blinked at that, unaware for some reason that this was of course Piccolo’s clan’s main goal. I shivered as his eyes took on a tinge of red to them and then again for completely different reasons when he turned that predator’s gaze on me. Trunks got up and went into the kitchen, fishing around for some food, and Piccolo cocked one eyebrow at me.

                Licking my lips nervously, I got up and walked past him slowly, swishing my tail against his face so that he could smell how horny I was. I entered into our room and heard the door shut behind me before I felt him at my back, running his hands lightly down my biceps to my hands, then onto my hips. I gasped at the feather soft touch, and I wanted-no, craved-his touch so bad at that moment.

                He bent me over against the bed and tied my hands to the headboard, then wrapped a black tie around my eyes as well.

                “Piccolo…” I whispered, my tail lifting and swishing to the side so that he could take my pants down without much hindrance. I felt his lips on my back sliding down and kissing me tantalizingly slowly, and his lips glided over the firm globes of my ass before reaching lower, kissing my thighs and nipping me with his teeth every so often. Each sensation was heightened tenfold and I was nearly sobbing in need before he was done. Suddenly he pulled back and I gasped when he smacked my ass hard, followed by a moan when he kissed the stinging area. He reached down to and cupped my balls and then moved his hand up my cock from the base up tenderly. I was going mad with lust, each stroke of his hand sending me closer to the edge, and right as I was about to come for him he stopped the orgasm.

                “Ughhh! Piccolo-Sama,” I moaned in frustration, but he was far from over. He continued doing different things that he knew I liked, bringing me close to the brink and stopping me from going over the edge each time until I was sobbing in earnest, needing release from him. My body was on fire, needing him inside me, when finally I felt a long slender finger dip just past the entrance. I gasped and arched my back into him, and he chuckled darkly and withdrew his finger. Then he leaned over me and put two fingers in at once, fucking me with them.

                “Do you want this? Do you want me to get you ready to take me?” he bit the lobe of my ear and I was incoherent at this point. All I could do was nod and arch into him, needing him, but he put another hand on my hips and kept me from adding to the rhythm he was trying to create.

                “Are you going to leave the house without me again?” he uttered, his voice barely above a whisper, and I gasped out a ‘no’ when he withdrew his fingers. He positioned himself behind me and I didn’t have any warning before he was slamming into me. I yelled into the pillows beneath me, biting my arm in the process, and I came so hard shortly thereafter that I blacked out for the night.


	7. Fight!

Several months went by in relative peace and quiet, and I watched as my stomach grew bigger each day. Trunks was ready to pop any minute now and we were all waiting around with bated breath as he kept feeling labour pains. Goten had dark circles under his eyes and was stressed to the max about making sure that his mate was comfortable, and at this point there was no way for him to be comfortable. It seemed that his pregnancy had gone on just a little over the regular term for a Saiyan pregnancy, according to Vegeta.

                “Contractions are timed five minutes apart; it looks like he’ll be having his children soon, Goten!” Bulla smiled at him and they left into their room. Trunks had elected to have an at home birth, and was being attended to in their bathroom by Bulla, her mate, Goten and Vegeta. He’d tearfully requested his father be there and he’d flown in from the mountains to ensure he was there on time.  

                I cringed when I heard him screaming in pain, and got up off the couch with difficulty and waddled over to the beginning of the hallway, then paused as I whined.

                “Gohan, it will be fine,” came the soothing low timbre of my mate from where he was sitting on the couch easily. I turned around and looked at him and then back at the hallway and Piccolo beckoned me over to sit with him. My face went white as the shouting and painful shrieks reached a crescendo and I clung to my mate’s side in fear, one hand dropping to caress my swollen stomach. Piccolo leaned in and kissed my neck, putting his large hand over my slender one and made me look at him.

                “Gohan. You’ll get through this, it’ll be ok. I told you that I wouldn’t leave your side, and I intend to keep that promise,” he told me earnestly, and I bit my lip and nodded worriedly. I leaned into him and we sat there in silence together, one hand resting on stomach next to my tail. He was reading a bunch of reports intently and had a pair of glasses perched on his nose to help him focus, and every so often he’d reach up and scratch his head and frown before muttering to himself and crossing something out.

                Suddenly, Trunks gave a gut-wrenching cry of pain and then there was silence, and I looked in the direction of the rooms with a look of distress. Piccolo looked decidedly greener than usual, and I would have smirked at him had I not been so freaked out.

                “Piccolo-sama?” I asked him and he threaded our fingers together, comforting me with his strong touch. He looked towards the door and there were several tense moments as we waited, and nothing happened. I was startled to a shriek of fright when something hit the glass window, and my hands flew to my stomach protectively as Piccolo whipped his head around to see what it was. He started cursing and left my side to go unlock the door to let Raditz in. He looked good with the sides of his hair shaved and the middle swept back in a hipster cut. He was wearing his skull mask as usual and he came in and sat down with us.

                “Has he had his babies?” he asked as Piccolo sat back down next to me. 

                “A few minutes ago, but it’s been silent for some time now,” Piccolo muttered crossly, still unnerved by my reaction at being scared.

                “Piccolo, what if something’s wrong?” I said, tears springing into my eyes. Piccolo refrained from rolling his eyes with great difficulty it looked like, for the sake of not hurting my feelings further.

                “Gohan, everything is alright. The babies are just really quiet right now. They must take after their mother,” Piccolo said with a smile, and I smiled weakly at him and calmed down slightly. 

                A few moments after that a very tired looking Goten came out wearing a typical loose tee and black jeans, but he was holding one tiny bundle in his arms and crying. At first I was smiling, but then I realized his tears held real pain in them.

                “He’s not breathing, ‘Han.” I launched up out of my seat as fast as I could and shuffled over to him, gently prying the small bundle from his arms. The tiny newborn’s face was scrunched up and wrapped in a blue blanket, and I started bouncing him lightly in my arms.

                “Piccolo?” I asked calmly, and knew he was looking at me.

                “Hmm?”

                “Come here for a second, please.” I stated again, and he got up and strided over to where I was standing next to a sobbing Goten and a baffled Raditz still seated. I handed the baby to Piccolo and then put my hands on the bundle, concentrating.

                “Gohan…”

                “It’s the only choice, Pic.” Piccolo sighed heavily. Since we’d mated, we shared a lot of power between us, one of which all Namekians held within them which was healing. Concentrating on the newborn bundle, I focused my ki and gently drew some out from the protective sac my child was in, but was careful not to draw too much. It was drawn out from my torso and out around my arms in golden swirls, landing all over the infant and settling over his small form. Breathing deeply through my nose, my eyes flew open and I was able to see where the problem was; his lungs hadn’t expanded correctly, so I pushed the ki influx gently inwards and pushed out the lungs enough to where the baby coughed, spluttered, and then started wailing.

                I slowly pulled the ki back out of the baby boy and back into my own body, and felt my baby kick for the first time ever. I gasped and my hands flew to my stomach, and Goten took his squalling infant while Piccolo flew to my aid with a concerned expression.

                Goten, whose tears of mourning had turned to that of joy, wrapped his tail around the newborn and walked back into the room he shared with his mate and a great exclamation was heard. I looked up at Piccolo tiredly and led his hand to my strained stomach so that he could feel the baby bouncing around inside. I was about four and a half months along by this point from what I was guessing, and Saiyan babies were on average a lot larger than human babies. Piccolo looked on in awe as his crooked fingers roved over my stomach, and from where we were sitting on the couch I regarded him sweetly and reached a hand up to stroke his ear softly.

                It twitched predictably and he narrowed his eyes in my direction, but his gaze softened and he leaned in so closely our noses were touching. It was an intimate moment for us, and he pulled back when Raditz, who was still in the room, cleared his throat awkwardly.

                “Like you don’t do that with Vegeta,” he scoffed, and Raditz’s eyes crinkled.

                “No, I do worse,” he said with amusement. Pic rolled his eyes but I swished my tail against his chest and he settled down into the couch.

                “Speaking of Vegeta,” I said and looked at Raditz pointedly, “have you impregnated him yet?” I asked bluntly. He blushed heavily and rubbed the back of his head like my brother and I did and Piccolo snorted with laughter.

                “He…well I…we’ve been…ah…” he started several times but was saved answering by the man in question waltzing into the room wiping his hands on his pants.

                “No, because I haven’t had a heat yet, though not for lack of trying I dare say,” he growled to the room at large. I started laughing hard and soon Piccolo and I couldn’t breathe due to the scowls we were receiving. At that moment Bulla stood in the hallway and piped up.

                “Gohan, Trunks would like to see you now. Both of you,” she smiled at Piccolo and Vegeta sat down next to his mate and they started arguing in Saiyago while I was helped to the room. I wrapped my tail around his waist to keep him close to me and walked to Bulla anxiously.

                She led us into their room and shut the door behind us, and the sight came upon me of a joyous Goten standing next to his immensely fatigued, but happy, mate. He was holding both bundles in his arms, his tail stroking their backs and they were squeaking up at him, their mixed coloured tails curling around his own tail.

                “Aren’t they beautiful?” Goten whispered with tears in his eyes. I walked to the edge of the bed and kneeled on the mattress, knowing I was allowed since I was a beta Saiyan like Trunks. He smiled tiredly at me and I reached out to touch one of their warm little backsides.

                “They’re so tiny,” I said, slightly surprised. Trunks nodded.

                “Dad said it’s common that they would be a bit smaller since I had more than one, but they’re both healthy and perfect.” He looked up at his mate and they shared a ‘proud parent’ look before I asked them another question.

                “Have you named them yet?”

                “Oh, the little boy is named Dean, and our little girl is going to be Diana.” Trunks said. “We’ll come out officially at the naming ceremony, not a very large one though since I had a lot of problems and I’ll need time to heal,” he elaborated. I nodded, and then I noticed Piccolo standing a respectful distance away.

                “Pic, come see our niece and nephew,” I said, and he hesitated before stepping closer with a look in Goten’s direction. I blinked then turned around to see Goten nodding his approval, and then Piccolo came and kneeled by me and looked at the little babies.

                “They’re strong,” he muttered, his sensuous lips hiding his sharp teeth just barely, and I sighed as I thought about the fact that I was carrying his child. I nodded in agreement and Diana went to roll off Trunks’ stomach before his tail caught her and stilled her.

                “And already too curious for their own good,” he grumbled, which made me chuckle.

                “Well, they are baby Saiyans, Trunks. You’ll definitely have your hands full with these two,” I laughed, and it aroused a chuckle out of him as well.

                “Gohan, when you go to have your baby, I hope you don’t have as hard a time as I did,” he said sadly, and I reached for his hand and kissed it.

                “I’m sure it will be fine, keep in mind you had two whereas I’m pretty sure I’m only having one,” I specified, and Pic muttered ‘thank the gods for that’ under his breath. I smirked at him, and then Bulla had to usher us out so that Trunks could get his rest with his family.

                “’Ten, come see me later ok? After you guys get settled in, ok?” he nodded at me and I was led out by Piccolo back into the living room where Vegeta and Raditz were having a heated discussion about sex. Piccolo rolled his eyes and growled into the room while I stayed behind him with a hand on my belly. Raditz looked around and smirked at us, his mask having been torn off his face by Vegeta probably, and his gruff voice entered into the room.

                “Do you want us to stay the night to help them?” I looked at Piccolo, who was thinking about it. With a sigh, he relented.

                “If you like, however if you break anything of my husbands, I’ll break you,” he threatened. Vegeta smirked but Raditz nodded solemnly before looking at me and saying

                “I swear on my honour I won’t break anything of yours. His, on the other hand, I can’t guarantee,” he said and nodded in Piccolo’s direction.

                “One of these days, Raditz…one of these days.” He growled lowly, and I laughed heartily. I stalked past him and entered into our room, setting about crawling into bed and making myself comfortable before he came in a few minutes later.

                “Now, where were we?” he asked me huskily and pounced onto the bed. Squealing, I let him tackle me and then we made love.

About a month later was when things really started happening all at once. Trunks was healing quite well and he and Goten were excellent parents so far. They’d gotten into a good little routine with their children and each day that passed brought with it new little delights. Currently, I was watching their son and daughter have tummy time on the carpet while Trunks puttered about in the kitchen. Their little squeaks as they tried lifting their heads up were just so darling and I kept putting my tail just in enough reach of their small fists so that they could try to grab onto it, moving it out of the way just in time. 

“Woah, almost got it that time, squirt!” I chuckled as Dean squeaked in protest when I whipped my tail out of his grasp. Diana meanwhile was starting to become angry at her prolonged tummy time and so I reached out and carefully picked her up to hold her.

“You are so beautiful, just like your mom and dad,” I crooned to her, and held her in my arms closely as Trunks came back into the room holding two bottles.

“Alright, you two, lunch time,” he said cheerfully albeit tiredly. He stooped down to pick up Dean and held him in his arms, and the small Saiyan’s little tail reached out and eagerly wrapped itself around his mother’s wrist when he put the bottle to his lips. Trunks had handed me a bottle to feed Diana and so I was busy fighting her tail until she eventually got settled. Smiling down at her, I felt my baby kick and then gasped because he or she stuck their foot into my ribs. Trunks smirked at me.

“I don’t miss that, that’s for sure. Ribcage?” I nodded as I pushed on the foot that was protruding and felt my baby flutter away in protest.

“I’m surprised Goten hasn’t knocked you up again already, I heard you two going at it the other day,” I teased him, and was satisfied by a blush rising into his cheeks.

“Oh…shut up!” he said after trying to think of a better comeback and coming up short. I snorted in amusement and then heard my mate enter with Goten from the front door.

Goten still looked tired but he was back to wearing his typical punk-rock style clothes and eyeliner. He swept over to his mate and kissed him slowly, tilting Trunks head back to do so. I looked up at Piccolo and we shared a look before he walked over to stand by the fireplace.

“Everything alright on the front?” I asked casually, and turned my head around slightly to see him nodding.

“So far. Reports are coming in that attacks on your mother’s kingdom are becoming fewer and farther between, thanks to placing the small family of Saiyans there,” he smirked triumphantly, and I smiled.

“Good. What about the other front?”  I asked. Goten stiffened as we had not yet told Trunks about this. Thankfully, Trunks was busy looking at his baby boy with a besotted expression and so missed the whole byplay.

“Quiet,” was all Goten said, and Piccolo once more nodded his confirmation.  We’d been surveying Capsule Corporation, gathering Intel and whatever else we could about the family that lived there. Slowly we were all going to go into hiding before attacking, largely because Goten and Trunks had just had their children and I was about to have mine in a few more months. We’d already gotten Bulla and Anthora to get out of the city, because I knew something big was coming: at night strange sounds could be heard coming from Capsule Corporations’ lands, and I had a feeling in my gut that they were building something huge, nearly ready to make their move.

Piccolo and I had been working on slowly consolidating as many smaller businesses as we could, and were nearly ready however…if things were set off before I had my baby, things could get bad. They would need my help if they stood a chance of winning, and it was getting a bit harder to move around as I got bigger. I was now in charge of his company’s finances as he’d pulled me off of field work for the time being. The merger with CC was still on once Trunks was able to take the seat as its head, however that would be some time away. We were already planning on moving out to the country because we’d been getting reports in of something sinister, more so than just eerie sights and sounds…we had a sneaking suspicion that CC was building a bomb and would try to detonate it in the city.

Based on what Vegeta had told us the last time we’d gone to see my mother, it was more than just trivial hatred between Piccolo’s people and hers, she wanted to become the queen of the world and would stop at nothing to achieve her goal. Even if that meant pushing everyone away that she had once cared about, she would do it. He told us how she’d never really been affectionate towards him, more so that she found him an oddity, a rare item to be put onto display much like a museum. There were still a handful of Saiyans over at Capsule Corps, as far as he knew, but he’d put out the word for them to get out before he’d left to follow his mate and child to the mountains.

I sighed heavily as the baby in my arms fell asleep drinking the bottle. I looked at Goten and he came and retrieved his daughter from me carefully, attempting to not wake her up, and walked her into their room to lay her down in her crib. He came back and took Dean from Trunks and the little family disappeared to be together for a while. I crawled forwards onto my hands and knees and grabbed the couch to help lift myself off the floor.

From his stance over by the fireplace, I could feel Piccolo’s eyes on me while I did this, and was therefore unsurprised when I felt his arms wrap around me and his hands went to my stomach carefully. He leaned down and nibbled my neck, and I giggled while my tail wrapped around his waist.

“Hmm…you smell delicious right now, ripe for the taking,” he muttered into my ear, and I shivered as a tingle of ecstasy shot up my spine.

“Pic, when do I ever not smell good to you?” I teased, and giggled again when he started nudging me towards our bedroom.

Once we were in there, he gently urged me onto the bed and I got into my new favourite position: on my hands and knees with a pillow tucked underneath my stomach to give it support. I was horny all the damned time now, a fact that Piccolo didn’t mind in the least. I felt him slip his fingers into the hem of my sweats and pull them down to my knees, exposing my ass to the cold air.

“Ah, you’re so beautiful right now, swollen with my child like you are,” he murmured in his low husky voice, and I shivered again.  He lifted my tail and stroked it, sending more shocks through my body at the touch and I moaned even though he wasn’t even doing much yet.

“Piccolo-Sama,” I breathed as he reached down and unzipped himself out of his slacks that he was in, and placed the tip of his cock at my tight hole. “Ohhhh, Pic!” I whimpered as he slowly started pushing himself in. I braced myself against the sheets and lifted my tail higher so that it was out of the way and he groaned as my heat pressed all around his slender, long cock.

“Gohan,” he grunted as he carefully moved his hips against my prime ass, “I’m not hurting you am I?” he asked. I shook my head and then cried out as the head of his cock rubbed against that blessed bundle of nerves inside me. It didn’t take very many thrusts until I was seeing white, but I held off until I felt him coming close as well. When we came it was one right after the other, his orgasm spurring on my own. Unfortunately, since I was pregnant, I could only go one round and then rest due to my becoming out of breath.

He slowly pulled out of me and I whined at the loss of contact before I felt his tongue licking his semen out of my hole. Gasping, I fell over to the side and looked at him as he snorted. He pulled off our pants the rest of the way and laid down next to me, placing a hand over my navel and leaning on the other.

“I think I prefer you like this,” he murmured, and I smirked.

“Yeah, helpless and not able to move around very fast, you would.”  His dark eyes flicked to meet my own and we were lost in each other for a few moments before he spoke again.

“When are you going to see Bulla again?” he asked. I sighed at the question, it’d been awhile since I’d had a checkup and Piccolo was worried that since he was a different species that the baby was putting extra strain on me, and it was entirely possible that since our child was a crossbreed I would have complications later on.  

“Pic, when we move out of the city I will, I promise ok? I think our baby is fine right now, I can feel his or her ki thrumming strongly.” I reached down and covered his hand on my stomach with my own hand and looked at him sincerely. He nodded grimly and leaned down, pressing our lips together slowly. He wrapped his arms around my bulky body and I fell asleep soon after.

 

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed, but could smell something delicious wafting in from our open bedroom door. With some difficulty I got up and eventually swung my legs over the side of the bed onto the floor, and then stomped my foot impatiently when I saw that I’d have to bend down to pick up my sweats from the night before. Pouting, I instead went over to the open closet and pulled down a pair of Piccolo’s slacks and slid into them, forgetting that they didn’t have a hole for a tail.

“You know, we did get you some maternity clothes a while back,” came an unamused voice from the closet door, and I jumped before turning around to see my mate leaning against the doorjamb.

“I can’t find them, I think they’re all dirty!” I complained, and he rolled his eyes before coming in to assist me. Leaning down effortlessly, he simply rifled through a shelf on the bottom and then snapped out a pair of dark wash jeans that were specifically made for me. Blushing, I let him help me out of his pants and into my own, but sighed with relief as they were a lot more comfortable.

“You could also wear your gi, if you so chose,” he said, eyeing me up and down. I blushed again and stalked past him, hitting his chest with my tail.

“Do it again and you’ll be sorry,” he growled sexually, and I tried not to get excited but it was happening despite my efforts.

“Ugh, dammit Piccolo, I’m hungry, I need food!” I complained as my cock started thickening. He smirked at me, making the blush on my cheeks pinker.

“I’m aware.” I scowled at him and then waddled out of the room with what little dignity I still had intact, one hand placed protectively on my rounded belly. Entering into the room I saw Raditz sitting on the couch holding Dean on his lap and Vegeta right next to him holding Diana.

“Aww, look at the two tough warriors holding baby Saiyans,” I teased, and Raditz just smirked at me. Vegeta put his nose in the air and replied haughtily, “I’ll have you know that these are the first healthy Saiyans born since I had Trunks.” I rolled my eyes and snorted, then ambled into the kitchen where Goten was helping Trunks cook.

“Hey Gohan, glad you got up,” said Trunks as he focused on pouring the eggs out from the pan to the serving platter. Goten picked up a stray piece of egg and popped it into his mouth and then was promptly whacked in the chest by his mate’s lavender tail.

“Don’t you be eating this yet, wait your turn, naughty boy!” he chided Goten and Goten gave me a triumphant smirk before smacking his lovers rump. Trunks squeaked in surprise and then shoved Goten out of the room. “Go set the table or something, thug.” He grunted at him and Goten sniggered. Piccolo was in the other room talking to Raditz and gathering information about how it was up in the mountain kingdoms.

I leaned against the counter and had to catch my breath as I settled down.

“Do you want my help with anything?” I asked, and he looked at me and nodded.

“You don’t have to do much but I would appreciate if you put the containers of milk and juice on the table,” he responded. I ambled along with my task, humming to myself while I did so. It wasn’t long after that that everything was ready and Trunks was calling everyone to the table. I sat down eagerly, followed closely by my brother Goten who could eat like I could. Raditz and Vegeta sat down holding the babies and then Pic took his place at the head of the table.

“What is the occasion, anyways?” I asked.

“Breakfast,” quipped Goten, and Piccolo and I laughed at his sincerity.

“No, Vegeta and I have an announcement.” Raditz spoke up, and then he took his mask off and Trunks and I and Goten all gasped. There was no more scarring on his face!

“What…but….how?” I spluttered, and Raditz rose a brow at me. “I mean, not that I’m not happy for you, but…uh…it’s just not what I’m used to?” I finished hesitantly, then noticed the amusement shining in his dark eyes.

“That’s not what he was going to announce,” spoke Vegeta gruffly, and preoccupied himself with the infant in his arms that was squeaking at him. I was starting to have a hunch.

“Are you guys…expecting?” I inquired slowly. Raditz beamed at me and nodded, and Vegeta simply rolled his eyes.

“It’s too soon to tell right now, and I won’t even be getting excited until it’s been longer than a week and a half,” he said. Raditz, however, was glowing with excitement and I smiled at them.

“We didn’t think it would happen anyways, since he told me he hadn’t had a heat in nearly three years.” Raditz looked incredibly smug as he leaned back in his chair, and I rolled my eyes. My family had really strong genes, and if Raditz was anything like Goten, then there was a good chance Vegeta would be having twins. I smirked. Thank Kami I was in a relationship with a Namekian, and I didn’t have to worry about that. Vegeta, the proud once-prince, looked at the wall but his cheeks were stained a light pink and he had his tail wrapped around Raditz’s.

“Well, congratulations in any event,” I told them, and Piccolo nodded in agreement. Trunks piped up with something in Saiyago, and Vegeta turned to look at his son. They exchanged a few words and then Vegeta smiled at Trunks. I shared a look with Goten and Piccolo and we just shook our heads and dug in.

Three more months went by, and I was nearing the end of my pregnancy at the absolute worst possible time. Chaos was striking the inner city, and androids were flying around attacking people at will. Raditz and Piccolo were down in the thick of it fighting alongside Goten, and I was huddled in my house with Trunks and his now four month old babies. Trunks was scurrying around packing what small items he could into a pack and then slipped a baby carrier onto his chest.

“We need to get out of the city, Gohan, before it spreads.” Trunks said urgently.

“They’ll see us, Trunks!” I wheezed, and felt a spasm rip through my lower back. I was still holding onto Diana and hobbling around the apartment, gritting my teeth at the sporadic muscle spasms running through me.

“We have to try!” he said in determination, and threw on a coat to protect against the early fall weather while I wrapped Diana and Dean into protective body suits. Diana was chewing on her fists, her dark brown eyes starkly contrasted with her extreme pale skin, and her tail swished about lazily as I fought to place her little arms. Dean, who’d started crawling a week ago, was laughing as he tried to see where his mom was.

“Hey, you! Get back here,” I muttered, and picked up the escaping infant with one arm.

“Trunks?” I called out, and then he came back into the living room and took Dean out of my arms and slipped him into the baby carrier he was wearing. Diana continued sucking on her fist and watching me as I sat her down so that I could slip into my shoes, and my heart felt faint as the ground rumbled in the distance.

“Gods, we need to move, now!” Trunks said as he looked out the window worriedly. I grunted at the force of another spasm rushing through me and frowned heavily. We walked out onto the balcony and looked into the calm streets far below.

“Do you think you’ll be able to fly down to the ground?” he asked me, and I nodded, clutching my pregnant belly as Trunks took his other baby from me and held her close to her brother.

“Alright, on three then. One, two, three!” he shouted, and we jumped over the railing and glided down to the street. We started walking and making our way to the road that led out of the city, since we were kind of on the outskirts at the moment anyways. Our plan was to get to Krillin’s house, and then go from there and retreat further back into the hills. Eventually, we wanted to get to my mother’s kingdom, but that would be a few weeks before we got there, and who knew what would happen to Piccolo and Goten in the meantime. Putting our heads down we continued walking, and eventually the distant sounds of destruction faded so that we could barely hear them anymore. We knew not to slow down our pace for any reason, and every so often a bunch of humans would run past us screaming in various languages.

Another harsh spasm swept through me and I cried out this time, breathing heavily and slowing down, putting my hand against the wall and the other hand on my heaving stomach. Trunks looked back at me in alarm, and I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

“Oh no, nonononono! This can’t be happening right now, this isn’t happening!” he whispered fearfully.

“Trunks…I think I’m going into labour.” I spoke, voicing aloud both our fears. Another spasm ripped through me and I grit my teeth, but the pain blinded me for a few moments as I fought to catch my breath.

“Trunks, you go on ahead, I’ll follow you at my own pace,” I said, and Trunks opened his mouth to argue with me but I glared him down forcefully.

“GO, Trunks! You need to get out of the city, I will be fine I just can’t keep up with you right now, ok? I promise you’ll see me again. I know how to lay low,” I said reassuringly, and I watched as he bit his lip in consternation, not wanting to leave me but also knowing he’d have to.

“Gohan, please…please let me help you,” he pleaded, tears gathering in his eyes.

“You can help me by-augh-getting to safety! When your children are safe at Krillins, tell him where I am and send him to me, alright?” I panted during another spasm, and he looked away from me for a moment before I spurred him to action. “Go!” He jumped and leapt into the air, flying away from me fast before he could change his mind about it.

I gasped as another wave of pain hit me, and I cried out once more, putting a hand on my stomach. I could feel the baby moving down, and I knew I didn’t have any other choice but to have the baby here.

Suddenly, a noise that sounded like a searcher drone started beeping nearby, and I held my breath, hurrying into an alleyway and sliding down a wall near a giant waste receptacle. Shitshitshit, I thought to myself over and over again as it swooped down and around the alleyway I was hiding in. I didn’t have enough ki to mask myself and if I attacked it, there was no way I’d be able to damage it and get away quickly.

“Dammit, Piccolo, why did you do this to me?” I hissed to myself quietly as I thought of my very pregnant body and its limitations. Hoping against hope that Trunks was already at our destination, I waited with bated breath for the drone to leave. After a hair raising five minutes or so, it left, but I already had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that it wasn’t the last I’d see of it. I slowly got up and slid along the wall, my black hair falling into my eyes frustratingly. It was up to me to get from here to Krillin’s, like I said, and I knew that if Trunks had made it then perhaps help was already on the way.

I walked for what felt like hours, and I was still in the damned city. Meanwhile, the spasming was becoming closer and closer together, and I was becoming more and more anxious as the sounds of fighting that had been distant before were now becoming louder. Looking around me, I realized that I was in the old part of town where I’d used to live, and making a rash decision I started searching for my old apartment. I would not have my child on the street, of that I was determined.

With what little ki reserve I had left, I rounded a corner and could see the crumbling brick building. With a sob of relief, I walked around it until I was beneath the balcony, and slowly flew up. As each moment went by that I was airborne, I broke out in a sweat knowing I could be spotted. The noises and explosions were close now, and I finally landed on the balcony with a gasp. Reaching up to the glass panes, I shattered it with a small blast of ki so that I could crawl inside.

No one had inhabited this apparently since I’d left, and I crawled into the room I’d shared with Piccolo for three years. It looked like a squatter may have been living here but had left in a hurry, and I shut the door behind me and crawled over to the lone pile of pillows in the corner. Over the next several minutes, the pain started to become so intense that I was screaming, and then when I thought it couldn’t get worse, I ended up passing out, my tail wrapped around my belly protectively.

When I woke up, I wasn’t in the old apartment, and my mind felt fuzzy. My eyes opened slowly and I hissed against the sterile white light that was shining down on me. Dimly, each part of my body started waking up as my mind was, and when I thought I could move my arms, I placed them on my stomach…and then sat up fast, gasping and instantly going into a panic attack.

Where was my baby?


	8. Beauty in the Ashes

The next moments were the worst and longest of my life as I mourned heavily the disappearance of a second child within a year’s time span. I was sitting on the white table rocking back and forth, muttering to myself and sobbing, becoming hysterical. Then, from somewhere beyond the white walls, I heard a distant wailing cry, and I leapt up off the bed and ran to the wall, breathing heavily and my cheeks still stained with tears.

                I heard it moving closer, the baby’s cry, and scurried along the walls trying to find my way to my child. Any mother knows the cry of their child, and I desperately tried sniffing at the air to try and catch my baby’s scent. Suddenly, a panel on the wall opposite to where I was opened and the sweetest scent wafted over to me; a woman with blue hair holding a bundle wrapped in blue entered and shut the door with a click of her fingers.

                “My baby!” I cried, and rushed towards the woman holding my child.

                “Yes, she is quite strong,” she said in confirmation as she handed me my daughter.

                “A girl?” I asked, and I gazed down into the features of mine and Piccolo’s child; she had a green hue to her skin, thick dark hair like mine, dark eyes that were currently squinting up at me and against the bright lighting, and two tiny antennae protruded from her forehead. I had never seen something so tiny or beautiful, a perfect representation of myself and my mate. She raised her small fist up at me and squeaked, and I held her close to my chest, wrapping my tail around her and holding the back of her head with infinite care.

                Now that I had my baby back in my arms, I was unwilling to ever let her go again. I glared at the woman with blue hair who was staring at us impassively, neither friendly nor aggressively.

                “What do you want with us?” I spat at her, and she regarded me calmly.

                “You were in labour when we found you, and had it not been for my genius, you and your baby would have died. Now, it is not necessarily you that I’m after, however now that I have a bargaining chip I am not wont to let it slip through my fingers so easily. I performed an emergency C-section on you, Gohan, and helped you birth your child while you were unconscious. She has a large appetite and a feisty temperament, unlike any other baby I’ve ever known.” She started pacing about the room as she spoke, and I held my darling little girl close to me as I watched the bluenette like a hawk.

                I looked down at my little girl and smiled at her lovingly, unable to contain myself.

                “Eva,” I said softly, and the baby scowled in a look reminiscent of her father. I chuckled and then looked up to meet the steady gaze of the bluenette.

                “You know, I’ve heard a lot of bad things about you, Bulma. But seeing you now…” I trailed off, and she perked up.

                “Do you think me incapable of evil?” she stated serenely. I shook my head.

                “No, I still think that you’re fully aware of what you’ve done and what you plan on doing. However, I also think that you’re curious. You were created in a lab, sent here to take over a female scientist and impersonate her, and then…you hurt Vegeta and his children, but save me and my child? It just doesn’t make sense,” I said, holding my now sleeping infant close to me, my tail wrapped around my waist securely. She blinked steadily, and then slowly turned to look at the wall in front of her while I sat down on the bed I’d been on earlier.

                “My mission will not be complete until I take over this world for my father, who is long since dead. He’s made many of us, my sister being one of them. She’s married though, with children, and I wanted the same however…there were so many other spies put in place here by my father that I didn’t get that chance. No, Bulma Briefs has been dead for a very long time however she let me assimilate myself into her body. We are one and the same, though it destroyed her in the process. Human ki is…addictive,” the bluenette android admitted, placing her arms behind her back. “Yet, she has been the only one I’ve assimilated into. With that process, I’ve gathered much information, moreso than my father could have dreamed to place into me himself.” She paused, and came over to sit down next to me.

                “You are a gentle ki, Gohan Daimao. Oh yes, I am well aware of your union with my enemy, however I have made a decision to not harm you or your child. She was an innocent, and you…you have more purpose than being slain by my hand,” she said eerily. I shuddered.

                “Thanks, I think,” I said.  “Could there ever be a chance that you’d let us reprogram you?” I asked, and she laughed, the sound like a tinkling bell.

                “Of course not. My program was written to divide and conquer, however once I assimilated with the human woman Bulma…my code became corrupted. I now feel emotion, though it is heavily muted. You should not feel any compassion for me, Gohan Daimao, because I will kill your husband, and likely your whole family unless I am stopped.”

                I bit my lip in consternation, mulling over what she’d just said. I sighed then, defeated.

                “Well, you can’t really blame me for trying,” I said shyly and she laughed once more.

                “I am the monster you’ve been seeking for many months now, and were I in your place I am certain that I would do the same.” She said, and then she snapped her head towards the ceiling.

                “The enemy approaches. Stand back from me now, the android is coming.” Her eyes flashed red and I leapt away from her cradling my baby safely in my arms to huddle in a corner against the wall when the ceiling was crashed in all of a sudden. Through the dust, I started coughing and tried to see who’d just landed. I heard the sounds of fighting and then the androids voice laughing cruelly.

                “I KNEW YOU COULDN’T STAY AWAY FROM HIM, HE’S YOUR WEAKNESS!”

                “YOU TELL ME WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW!” roared the voice of my mate and true love, Piccolo. I was grabbed from behind and I bypassed fear and went straight to pissed off mode.

                “GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME BEFORE I BITE THEM OFF!” I roared and ascended to Super Saiyan, willing to protect my infant at any cost. There was a peal of insane laughter and then a metal clanging  
noise, followed by a grunt from Piccolo before he shot a Masenko-Ha at the android. I could barely see and shot towards the hole in the ceiling but something pulled my tail and tugged hard.

                “AUGHH!” I shouted in rage, holding my baby closer to me and fearing for her life. I didn’t have the use of my hands but I was fighting some unknown fighter in the dust, ascended, with only my legs.

                “PICCOLO!” I shouted, and heard him shout my name back from somewhere to the left of me. I flared my ki so he could track me down, and eventually we were standing back to back with each other, my tail wrapping around his waist and pulling him nearer me.

                “Piccolo, be careful!” I shouted, and he placed a hand on my hip in a calming gesture, twisting his arm around behind him to do so.

                “YOU ALL HAVE FIVE MINUTES BEFORE AN IMMENSE BOMB BLOWS UP THE CITY!” more insane laughter followed the exclamation, and then the androids slipped out of the smoke and dust filled room. We stayed back to back, securing each other’s weakness, a perfect pair.

                “Gohan, stay close to me,” Piccolo murmured, and I nodded. It was at this time that Eva chose to wake up, her squinted eyes looking in my direction and her tiny voice squeaking, notifying me that she was hungry. I felt Piccolo stiffen, and his grip tightened on my hip.

                “Pic…meet Eva…our daughter.” I smiled, my glowing yellow aura lighting up the space around us.

                “I need to get you out of here; I don’t even understand why you’re here when you’re supposed to be out of the city-”

                “We need to just focus right now, Piccolo, instead of arguing. Besides…you’re upsetting the baby,” I said, miffed slightly. We waited for the dust to settle more so that we could see that there were no more threats in the immediate area before flying up through the hole in the ceiling. Rushing out of the building, we came back up to the surface and cast out searching for any ki signatures.

                “Pic, we have to get out of here, the whole place is going to blow!” I said, my voice strained.

                “Gohan, we won’t make it anywhere-”

                “Follow me. It’s a long shot…but it’s the only place that’s close enough to get out of the blast radius.” I held Eva tightly to my chest and crooned at her, willing her to calm down while Pic followed my lead.

                I knew the way like the back of my hand, and I only hoped that Goten and the others were all safe. We touched down just over the first range of hills right as a tremendous force shook the earth: I didn’t need to see to know it was a mushroom cloud.

                “Don’t look behind you just keep going!” I heard Piccolo yell from behind me, and we ran the rest of the way to the tree line to the small house that I’d spent many years in…my father’s house.

                With the rest of energy that I was able to muster, I threw up a massive force field around the house from inside the front room, Piccolo standing beside me and helping. When I could hold it no longer I collapsed, holding onto Eva for dear life.

                “Piccolo…” I muttered, and from a distance I felt myself being carried and then laid down somewhere. I passed in and out of consciousness for a while, but one thing was certain; I was next to my baby and I could smell my family and mate around me.

                I was awoken later that night by a small squeaking voice beside me, and my eyes cracked open to look beside me blearily. Eva was waving her fists in the air, grabbing at my nose, her small fingers poking my lips.

                “Mm, whaddissit baby girl?” I mumbled, reaching out to cover her in the duvet that was covering us both. I sat up suddenly, the events that had transpired suddenly rushing back to me, and I startled her slightly but she just frowned at me. I laid my tail over her stomach to keep her steady, and peered around the room.

                Looking at the chair beside the bed, I could see someone was sitting there dozing off, and I initially thought it might be my brother however a closer look sent fright deep into my stomach; it was dad.

                “Dad?” I whispered, and the figure jerked awake in a rushed movement.

                “Uh? Gohan!” he muttered and rushed to the bed and crawled over to me. I started crying as he touched my face and his words tumbled out of his mouth like water.

                “Oh, Gohan! I thought I’d lost you…I know I’m the last person you want to see right now, especially after what I did to you, but please just hear me out, ok? I was scared and didn’t want you to get hurt and that doesn’t excuse anything I said or did to you and please…if you can find it in your heart to do so, could you ever forgive me?” he pleaded with me, tears running down both our cheeks as he caressed my face.

                “Dad…I’ve been through a lot…let’s just…take this one day at a time, ok? I…I should have told you sooner that I was involved with Piccolo…and I knew full well how you felt about him but…”

                “Gohan, you don’t have to apologize to me.” He pushed our foreheads together and I threw my arms around his neck, inhaling his scent deeply. In that moment I was transferred back into my childhood years, when he’d hug me and I felt safe, that everything would be ok.

                He pulled back and I was able to get a good look at him. He had bruising on his face and fresh cuts, and his demeanor looked entirely deflated, but his eyes shone through his fatigue.

                “Are you…ok?” I asked hesitantly. He nodded and at that moment the door opened, admitting Broly and Piccolo.

                “Piccolo-Sama,” I breathed, and he strode over to my side. Broly walked calmly over and laid a single hand on my dad’s shoulder, and their tails intermingled with each other and he started purring immediately. Eva gave out a loud squeak of frustration and we all turned to her with matching smiles on our faces. Piccolo regarded her with a curious expression, and she turned her body and looked up at him with a matching expression.  Her tiny antennae twitched as they felt her father’s energy wash over her, and she gave him a tiny squeak.

                “Hold her, Pic,” I said softly, and picked her up to hand her to him. He sat down next to me on the bed and I handed her over, chuckling at the intense care he took to fold her into her arms. Dad was looking at us with slight amusement and then turned to look at his mate standing next to him.

                “Brols, should we let them have some time alone?” his eyes shone with affection as Broly nodded and he helped him off the bed to leave.

                “Wait, dad, are Goten and Trunks…?” I asked fearfully, and Broly spoke up.

                “They are fine. They came here a few moments after you did via IT and when I say a few moments I mean literally you guys showed up and then they did and then the mushroom cloud bloomed in the distance.” His voice was smoothe and calm, but still belied the underlying tension he felt. He turned and shut the door behind them and I turned back to see Piccolo and Eva interacting with each other. Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized this was the first time that they were near each other since before I’d given birth.

                He had such a tender look in his eyes as his large hand was spread out over Eva, and her eyes were wide and curious as she clenched her small fingers around his large ones. She smiled up at him and cooed, and my heart warmed at watching them so much that I thought it would explode.

                “Isn’t she beautiful?” I scooted closer to them so that I was sitting at his side and he nodded mutely.

                “I never thought…that throughout my long history of bloodshed and violence…that I could help create something so pure and innocent,” he said through several broken pauses as his voice constricted with emotion.

                “Pic…” I said, and watched as he held our daughter up with amusement.

                “She’s so small. When I felt her feet from when she kicked you, I thought she’d be bigger.” I chuckled at the acute statement.  She kicked her little feet and squeaked some more at her displeasure of being held so oddly, and her small black tail whipped out and around his wrist. He threw his head back and laughed deeply, his fangs protruding from under his upper lip as his mouth opened wide. She was startled at the sudden movement and started to cry, and I took her from him with a smile as he continued laughing.

                “On a more serious note,” he said, coming off his giddy-fit, “what are we going to do about your father?” I bit my lip, holding Eva close to me as I reached to the bedside table and picked up her bottle to feed it to her.

                “We tread lightly for now, and we stay together, understand? Until we’re able to gauge what’s going on outside…dad might make us move out to the mountain kingdom in a few days, but…I just don’t want anything to happen to you or her, alright?” He nodded, his plush lips drawn into a frown. I yawned, tired, and laid down with Eva sensing she might fall back asleep.

                “Piccolo, lay with us,” I said to him, looking at him over my shoulder. He nodded and kicked his shoes off, and I felt his strong arm encircle us as he put his face into my neck and inhaled slowly. I giggled, knowing he was taking in our scent so he would never forget it. I had done the same when he’d been holding her earlier.

                “It’ll be ok,” I whispered, more to myself than to ease his mind, as my eyes slid shut and I passed into unconsciousness once more; this time surrounded with my mate and our child’s scents in my nose.

 

                Several days passed by; the force of the blast from the nuclear explosion had knocked out power and several more similar explosions had gone off around the world in other cities. Not so much to ensure a nuclear winter, but enough people had died that the android menace was definitely getting stronger.

                We had started prepping the house for our deportation into the mountains, as the cities and towns were completely destroyed.  Piccolo had been gone a lot, gathering our forces and preparing them for battle and I had stayed at dad’s house and helped them do what they needed. At the moment I was packing up their dishes and placing them into boxes in the kitchen with Eva on the ground beside me in a small basket, asleep contentedly when my dad entered into the room.

                My initial reaction was to tense up but I gritted my teeth and looked up at him as he sat down next to me, rubbing his face tiredly. He gave me a wan smile and started helping me wrap things into newspaper.

                “So, you and Piccolo huh?” he asked slowly. I nodded, knowing he was trying to start over with me.

                “Yeah, we’re a thing.” I responded, my tail slowly inching itself over to Eva to cover her. He sighed and looked down to the ground.  “Dad,” I said, but he put up a hand.

                “Gohan, I should have told you everything. I never thought that he would try coming after you, and even if he did I never thought the two of you would end up falling for each other.”

                “Dad, what really happened between the two of you? Because if it’s about uncle Raditz, then you don’t have to worry about him; he’s alive and he’s working for us.” Dad’s head shot up, his mouth a perfect ‘o’ of surprise.

                “What?”

                “It’s true, I’ve seen him. It’s an amazing story, but you’ll have to hear it from him. Look, I heard that you thought he killed him when that’s not what happened. He did kill your dad and for that I’m sorry dad, but please…” I became choked up and the last words came out in a sob as he watched me crumbling in front of him. “Please don’t attack him. He’s changed. I’ve been with him for over three years now, and he’s done more to help me than anyone could have thought he was capable of. Especially now, with Eva…” I trailed off and looked at her, tears falling fresh and hot down my face.

                “Gohan, I’m not going to hurt anyone. Broly…” he looked down, blushing. I composed myself enough to look at him in confusion.

                “What about Broly? What did he do?” I asked, my tail stroking my sleeping infant’s stomach soothingly.

                “He…he was enraged when he came back and saw that I was treating you in such a state. I had no idea that you were…he’s…taken over as the head of our family. He’s the alpha.”

                “What are you talking about, dad? How can he just take it from you? I thought you were born an alpha,” I was completely shocked at these revelations. Dad sighed heavily and leaned back against the empty cabinets.

                “He took me inside that night and first, he beat the shit out of me to get the rage out of my head. Then when I’d gotten over that enough, he chained me to the bed and fucked me until I thought I was going to die. I’ll just say there was a lot of blood because I didn’t take very kindly to being taken that way. After he was done, he powered down and he bit me hard on my shoulder,” he pulled down his shirt so that I could see the barest starting of a nasty scar, “and then he said ‘I’m the alpha now, Kakarot. You have lost that right tonight.’” He blushed again and suddenly, it all started clicking. The constant bruises, the scars, and the ever present fatigue he felt; Broly had discovered how to take the mantle away from another Saiyan, and dad was letting him.

                “Dad…” I crawled over to him and hugged him, and he tentatively hugged me back.

                “Gohan, it’s ok. It’s no more than I deserve for attacking you like that. I acted on rage and assumption alone, and its cost me a lot. It’s the price I have to pay though for acting so out of turn. Broly was born an alpha male, so we were out of balance anyways, both playing a role that we weren’t borne into. He was meant to be the alpha, and I was meant to be a beta but…things turned out differently and I was raised to act and carry myself differently. None of this excuses what I did to you Gohan and I will spend the rest of my life regretting that.”

                “Dad, it’s fine. I’ve healed from that encounter as well as I think I’m going to, but right now we need to all just focus on keeping each other safe and getting away from the androids. I can’t believe they’ve grown so large in number…” I trailed off and stood up as I felt Piccolo’s ki approaching the house. Dad was quick on his feet and as I went into the next room to open the door, dad picked up Eva and followed me into the other room.

                Her black eyes opened and she started squeaking and I smiled as my heart swelled with affection for her. Dad sat down on the couch with her and waited while I let Piccolo inside, shutting the door quickly behind him. He leaned down and kissed me briefly before turning and stiffening when he saw my dad holding Eva. I placed a hand on his forearm and calmed him before leading him to the other couch. My tail slipped around his waist and held him there and I waited for him to debrief me about what was going on outside.

                “They’ve taken more cities, and more fall each day. The King of the World has deployed all troops he has and they take heavy losses each hour. It won’t be long until the androids make their move.” I frowned, the news unsettling in the extreme.

                “Dammit! There has to be some way that we can shut them all off…they’re all androids, and that means they all have to be connected to some main computer. We might stand a chance if we were able to shut that one off…somehow…ugh!” I punched the open cushion beside me in anger.

                “Hm, not a bad thought. We’ll be able to explore once we’re closer to their old base,” said my dad. He got up and handed Eva to me before he disappeared into the back room where Broly was busy, and I turned into Piccolo, my knees pressing into his.

                “Eva, say hi to daddy,” I made her dance over to him and she did not look impressed however when she saw her father grinning at her, her face broke into a small happy expression. 

                “She’s grown a foot since I left this morning,” he grumbled amicably, and I smirked.

                “Well, she did have a lot to eat today. It’s the formula I swear, plus you’re really tall and Saiyans aren’t really known for being short anyways.” I said conversationally.

                “Mm. I still can’t get over how much like both of us she looks like,” he mused aloud and I smiled sappily.

                “Well, I think she’s perfect. She has enough of both of us in her to keep her safe, I think.” I ran my hand down her thick black hair and her tiny antennae twitched as she frowned at me.

                “Ma!” she squeaked, and I gasped.

                “What! Did you just hear that?” Piccolo was looking at her suspiciously and she waved a small fist about before putting it into her toothless mouth.

                “It might have just been baby babble,” he said.

                “Whatever. I’m convinced it was mom.”  I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes at me and I giggled at him before leaning in and tucking my feet up under me. He slouched down in the couch and we spent the rest of the evening sitting there, watching our daughter play on the floor and trying to roll over.


End file.
